


A Supernatural Marvel

by Supergirlnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Anxiety, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cliffhangers, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Demon Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Nomad Steve Rogers, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Steve Rogers Feels, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlnerd/pseuds/Supergirlnerd
Summary: You're an agent of SHIELD and your best friend is Natasha. She trained you to be just like her, so when Fury needed help to bring some people in, he knew just the 2 that could help.Beginning of Supernatural set in season 5, will go to the future in next chapters. Captain America starts out in Winter Soldier. In this universe the Supernatural and Avengers universe's are the same.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Sam Winchester, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 123
Collections: Explicit Stories, Marvel, Supernatural





	1. The Winchester's

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing, and first time posting to AO3, be gentle on me! No seriously I dont mind critiquing, help me improve!! Eventually there will be smut, I'm hoping lots if it! Quick read over, any mistakes are my own.

Natasha and you were inseparable for as long as you could remember. You can’t remember exactly how you met, it’s like she was just there one day, and ever since you considered her your sister. As you both got older, you figure out who she truly was and how she had been trained her entire life. 

You asked her well actually begged her to train you, to teach you how to move stealthy like her and be able to defend yourself against anyone who could try to hurt either of you or your family. She finally caved and you set on the journey to become more like your best friend. Natasha trained you well, when together in combat you both worked so well in tandem you could take anyone out in less than 30 seconds. Both beautiful but when pushed our beauty could take on a terrifying aspect. It’s like you were meant for this life just like her.

You were a package deal, anyone who tried to mess with either of you had to answer to both. I guess that’s what got you into work with “S.H.I.E.L.D.”. After doing things in life that you didn’t necessarily like doing, and the possibility to do good for others, well joining SHIELD looked to be the way to make that happen. 

“I need my best to take care of something for me.”, Fury said walking into the meeting.

“What do you need?” Natasha rolled her eyes and made you laugh, she tried to act tough around Fury but you knew she had a soft spot for him and his antics.

“I’ve had some men that have been on SHIELD’s radar for a few years. I need both of you to go talk to them and get them on our side.”

“Who are they and why is SHIELD so intrigued with them?”

“Well Natasha you’re both about to find out, the man you’ll go find is Tony Stark. Y/N there are brothers I’m sending you for, their names are Sam and Dean Winchester.” He stated sliding files over to both of you.

You knew who Tony Stark was, honestly who didn’t know him, but these Winchester brothers you’d never heard of them before.

“So, where are you sending us?” You asked curiously.

“Natasha will be going to Manhattan Beach, California, Y/N you’ll be going to Wellington, Ohio.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes and playfully shoulder bump Nat, “Ugh why do you get to go all the fun places?”

_________________________________________________

“Damn, their pictures did not do them justice.” You say to yourself as you watch them walk out of the sheriff’s station. You read in their file they impersonated anyone from cops, to FBI, to forest rangers, you name it they’ve probably impersonated it. Lucky for you it was easy to blend and impersonate who you needed to be, especially when you had Fury’s connections.

“Good Morning gentleman, I’m deputy Mercury.” Pointing to your fake badge on your uniform.

“Mercury? Like Freddie?” The one named Dean asked with a cocky smile.

“Something like that, you can call me Y/N” you say smiling, “I couldn’t help but wonder why the FBI are on a case of a bear attack. Although to be honest I saw the photos from the scene and heard the wife’s thoughts of what she saw and it does seem weird. The Hulk can’t be a real thing, right?” You had heard of Dr. Banner the real Hulk, this wasn’t him; you knew SHIELD knew exactly where he was at. 

“Uh yeah, it is pretty strange. Have you heard or seen anything else weird in town?” Sam asked this time.

“I can’t say I have, but if you need any help I wouldn’t mind.” You say suggestively raising an eyebrow. If Dean was such a lady’s man you knew slight flirting and seduction could get you an in with them. You’d gain their trust and when you did you could approach them about SHIELD.

“Well, uh, yeah… yeah some help from the local sheriff’s office would be grea- owe“ Sam elbowed Dean, “Thank you Deputy Mercury, ah Y/N, I think we can handle everything from here.” Sam said nicely.

With that they walked off to a beautiful Impala silently muttering to each other, you waved and smiled sweetly as they backed out of the parking spot. “Shit, I thought for sure that would work… Oh well just gotta try a bit harder.”

You already knew what hotel they were in and after listening to them talk about someone called the “Trickster” you heard them listening to the police radio. Deciding they were going to follow a call that led to the papermill outside of town, you beat them over there figuring it’d be best to follow along with the officer role. They saw you walking around the backdoor with your gun drawn, Dean was the first to speak “What’s going on? Where are all the police cars?”

“I don’t know, I heard the call and got over here as fast as I could. It doesn’t look like anyones here; I didn’t know you 2 would show up. Nice car by the way, didn’t peg you feds as having good taste.”

“Thanks sweetheart,” grabbing guns out of the trunk, “come on let’s check out inside.”

Dean opened the door and let you and Sam walk in first. “What the hell?” Dean said confused. You were all in scrubs and lab coats, nurses walked by saying “Doctor.”

It all clicked with Dean that we were in some show called “Dr. Sexy, M.D.” which made no sense. As you walked around, he told you both more about who these people were. Dean “wasn’t a fan” but thank goodness for that because he figured out Dr. Sexy was the person they called the Trickster. He looked over at you after teasing Sam and Dean, “And who are you… actually doesn’t matter. Survive the next 24 hours and we’ll talk.” With that he disappeared. You walked through the hospital trying to find a way out, and figure out what the cryptic message meant.

“Hey Doctor my wife needs that face transplant.”

“Ok you know what pal, none of this is real, and your wife doesn’t need jack squat. Ok”

“Hey doctor...”

The man shot Dean, and before he could run away you knocked the gun from his hands and broke his arm shocking the brothers.

“Real, its real…”

“Hey we need a doctor!”

In the operating room you helped Sam remove the bullet and sew the wound shut. You tried to make it look like it didn’t know exactly what you were doing. You didn’t want your cover blown when you had no idea what was really going on.

“What was that move back there?” Dean asked from the table.

“Oh, just a little something I learned from the academy.”

“I didn’t know they taught things like that.”

After the surgery was finished you were all of a sudden transported into a Japanese game show called “Nut Cracker”. You were dressed in a cheap leather crop top, short skirt, white thigh high boots, and devil horns. “What the…?” The brothers were in front of you on platforms with their legs spread. The host started speaking in Japanese and after Sam didn’t answer he was hit in the balls.

“Ouch ohh… that has got to hurt!”

All of a sudden, a man in a trench coat walked through the doors and clearly knew the boys. He said they had been missing for days, and all of a sudden disappeared.

“No no no, Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angels.”

“Angels? What?” You said to yourself.

Sam realized we needed to “play our roles”. Dean suddenly answered the question in Japanese and was declared the champion.

We were then transported to a commercial, then a sitcom, and a douchey procedural cop show with terrible puns. Over the course of playing roles, they told you the way to kill a Trickster is a stake dipped in blood of its victim and plunged it into its heart. You thought you all had the slip on the trickster until you woke up the next morning and Sam was suddenly the Impala. Sam and Dean discussed other options of what the Trickster really could be and that he could be an angel.

“Angels aren’t real guys, come on.”

“Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but they are real, demons too, heaven, hell and every other thing mommy and daddy would tell that would go bump in the night.” Dean said while driving.

“I’ve seen some crazy things but come on...”

Their suspicions were confirmed when he couldn’t get out of a ring of holy fire, and he admitted he was really the archangel Gabriel. You honestly didn’t know any of this could be real, SHIELD had never said anything about the angels, Lucifer, an apocalypse? Or the fact that the brothers you came to get on their side were Lucifer and Michael’s vessels.

You followed the Winchester's back to their hotel, where Dean offered you some beer, you really needed one after learning everything. You had some time to think about all of the things you learned today, and was going to have a long talk with Fury about leaving out information. No wonder SHIELD was keeping tabs on the Winchesters, not only did they had an angel named Castiel on their side, they were the vessels for 2 very powerful archangels, and had the potential to ending the world. You learned more about the brothers and about their lives and the “family business”. After a few hours of talking Sam decided he was going to go to bed. You motioned towards the door, Dean grabbed some more beers and followed you outside to lean on the Impala to let Sam get to sleep.

Dean handed you another beer, “Thank you. I’ve seen and been in some pretty weird things but, everything from vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, there all real? And you’ve had the life of hunting monsters since you were little? Y’all were trained to do this?”

“Yep, its not ideal but with everything that’s happened in our lives it was hard to not get into this life. You know Sammy got out for a little while but… well you know that whole thing.”

“Yeah, that’s unfortunate. I’m sorry you both have been through so much, my best friend went through a lot in her life as well. I understand the whole family business thing.”

“You’re not really with the sheriff’s office, are you?”

“What gave me away?” You asked smiling.

“Mmm there’s just something about you that doesn’t shout cop. You seem more like us, plus those moves you’ve got, well…” Dean took a sip of his beer and smiled. “and the way you looked in that red outfit... damn”

Faking shock you smacked him playfully on the arm, “Your Japanese was amazing, good thing you didn’t get racked. I feel like the Trickster, I mean Gabriel, likes picking on Sam a little bit. From the herpes, to becoming the impala.” You both started× to laugh.

“Yeah, well, it is pretty fun picking on him.”

You both sat there in silence for a while just drinking your beers. You glanced over at him and marveled in his good looks. From the beautiful green eyes, long lashes, and nice plump lips. You weren’t sure if it was because you hadn’t been with a man in a long time because of work or if it was the alcohol. You slowly leaned over so your arms were touching, Dean looked over at you with a questioning look. You pushed up and pressed your lips to his, and man were they so soft. After a moment Dean's hand came up to the side of your face and into your hair, deepening the kiss. As your tongues intertwined, you heard a slight flutter sound behind you.

“Dean-” Castiel’s gravelly voice broke through your lust filled minds causing you both to separate, you looked down in embarrassment.

“Hell of a time Cas, what is it?”

“I wanted to speak with you about who Y/N really is.”


	2. Captain My Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Castiel know about you? Are they willing to accept SHIELD's help? A new man comes into your life.

Your face shot to Castiel with wide eyes, wondering what he truly knew about you and what he was going to say. Dean noticed this reaction and looked over confused

“She’s not with the sheriff’s department. The true people she works for have been keeping track of both of you for over a year.”

Dean took a step away from the Impala, and crossed his arms looking down at you.

“Is this true…? Who do you work for?”

“Look Dean, yes, but it’s not the way you’re probably thinking.”

“You have no clue what I’m thinking. Start talking.”

*Sigh* “I work for an agency called SHIELD, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.” You say waving your hand in the air, “We employ and befriend people like yourselves and make sure they aren’t going to be a threat later on. I honestly didn’t know much about either of you until today, the knowledge of monsters, angels and demons were all new discoveries for me. That’s why I said I’ve seen and heard some weird things but this takes the cake. My boss finally wanted someone to bring you both in and sent me out here to get to know you. All your file said was you were brothers that impersonated many different people and were good at your jobs. When I read that, I thought you might be like me and my best friend Natasha, little did I know y’all were really Lucifer and Michael’s vessels and there is an apocalypse on the horizon.”

You looked down, more embarrassed that you told them all of that so soon into your mission. You felt like your guard was down around Dean and you knew that wasn’t a good thing in your line of work. If there was something in all the training with Natasha and SHIELD that couldn’t be broken in you it was your intuition and trusting people more easily then you probably should.

“So, when you met us at the sheriff’s station you knew when we would be there? And where our hotel was?”

“Yes”

“Is our room bugged? Have you been listening to us the entire time we’ve been here?”

“Yes”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean hollered and turned away from you, causing Sam to open the hotel door, “What the hell is going on out here?”

Castiel just stood there examining you through the entire argument not saying word while Sam stood confused in the doorway.

“Is that why you kissed me just now Y/N? To help make your way into our lives so your bosses can come in and do whatever kind of experiments or whatever else to us?” Dean said turning back towards you clearly conflicted and hurt.

“No- no Dean its nothing like that!”

Castiel finally spoke, “Dean she’s telling the truth. Maybe this SHIELD can help us with Lucifer?”

“Dean what are y’all talking about, who is SHIELD?” You could hear Sam ask.

“We don’t need their help!... You know what you should leave.”

“Dean please try to understand I had a job to do coming here.”

“That’s great- well now it’s over and you can tell your bosses we don’t want to be a part of whatever it is their doing. We’re done here.”

With that you looked between the 3 men, Dean had the look of frustration, Sam looked confused, and Castiel looked concerned. “Fine.” You say while walking past Sam into the hotel room. You disable all of the listening equipment before walking back outside.

“I won’t be listening to you anymore,” you pull out your cell phone and started typing a message, “But if any of you need my help, please call me.” Dean and Sam’s cell phones ping with a text.

“Oh, so you have our phone numbers now too?” Dean asked snidely.

“What can I say, SHIELD knows who they keep tabs on.” With that you walked to your car listening to Sam asking Dean and Castiel questions about what just happened.

_____________________________________________________ 

Returning to headquarters you had a long talk with Fury about everything they knew about the Winchesters. He confirmed things they had told you, like about their mom and dad, and Sam going to Stanford. But he also told you Dean had been to Hell and was raised by Castiel which they didn’t mention. It made your heart ache more for them, they had been through so much and were forced into this life. Kind of like your best friend had. All of that on top of how you left things and feeling like a failure for not being able to complete your mission, you just wanted to sulk in your pain and anger. You hardly left the compound and found yourself either in your room or in the gym.

_________________________________________________

Everything with the Winchesters happened over a year ago. SHIELD kept their tabs on them and you would check on their location every now and then, but not what they were doing so you could try to respect Dean’s wishes to be left alone. They had your number and you knew Castiel could find you if he wanted to.

Natasha walked into your room. “Hey sweet cheeks are you still moping around?”

“Maybe a little…” She looked at you not really surprised. “Ugh I know it’s stupid I start thinking about them and get in my feelings. I just… it hurts to know what happened to Sam. I can’t imagine how Dean feels losing his brother that way. They were a lot like us you know, and I don’t know if it’s just my brain thinking of a fantasy of what could have been or what.”

“It’s not stupid, like I told you what 5 months ago after Fury told us what happened, it wasn’t your fault. They made their own decisions and it’s sad that it went down the way it did. But we can’t change it, you just need time to process it all."

“I know, I just feel like if maybe I could have talked them into taking our help, I don’t know. I just wish Dean would have called me to tell me what happened, not hearing it from Fury.”

"I know, it sucks. Maybe Dean will contact you some day and let you know how he is. Oh speaking of good-looking men, have you been to Cap’s new apartment yet?”

“No Nat, I have not.” You say blushing.  
________________________________________________

4 months prior

You officially met Steve Rogers 5 months after he woke up from the ice, down in the gym. When you heard they found Captain America alive in ice you were fascinated and a little star struck. He would hold himself up in the gym nearly every day, anytime you would go in he was there punching on bag after bag. You wondered if he ever went to his room to sleep, there were times you would go down around 2 in the morning and he would be there with 3 bags busted on the ground and hanging another one. He had woken up 70 years in the future after he saved the world you couldn’t imagine the mental anguish, and anger he had to deal with.

Both of you were in the gym to let out frustration, frustration at the world, with yourselves. After seeing each other almost every day for a month, you finally spoke to him. You asked if he could spot you while doing some bench presses and he kindly accepted. He wouldn’t talk to you much at first, just nodding politely when you spoke or gave short answers when asking him little questions.

Your workouts together became more frequent and before you knew it 2 months had passed, slowly you both became more comfortable around each other. Conversations started to flow more easily, mainly about different work outs, techniques or the best types of music to listen to while working out. You could say you started to have a friendship with Captain America.

Natasha decided to come spare with you one evening and that’s when Steve opened up more. You and Nat knew each other’s moves and could determine a take down in a matter of seconds. Natasha had taken you down several times with no apology. You were getting frustrated and in your own head when Steve came over and gave you a few tips after watching y’all. Before you knew it, you were able to pin Nat down and cause her to tap which hardly ever happened.

“Thank you, Steve I appreciate the help.” You say out of breath.

“Yeah Steve, thanks for the help there.” Natasha said sarcastically.

Steve smiled sweetly, “I’m sorry, I was feeling bad for Y/N. You took her down a lot tonight”

“It’s alright Steve, it was a good move and I know you wanted to help your friend not get beat for the 8th time tonight. Ugh I’m heading out; I need a shower and to ice my shoulder.” With that Natasha left the gym leaving you and Steve by yourselves.

“You’re a good fighter Y/N, maybe you could show me some moves some time?”

“Yeah I think I can fit you in my schedule.” You laughed. It was the first real laugh you had in a while.

Steve smiled at you, “What’s that look for?” you asked him confused.

“I like your laugh; you don’t do it often.”

“Yeah well there’s not much to laugh or smile about these days.”

“Why not?”

You really wanted to talk to someone other than Natasha, you hadn’t really had any other interaction outside of the gym. “How about this, I’ll make you dinner tonight? We can talk about other things than work outs, and actually get a break from the gym for a change.”

He stood there looking at you for a moment before answering, “Sure I’d like that. I haven’t had a home cooked meal since… well since I woke back up.”

“Cool, see you in the kitchen in a couple hours?"

After showering you went down the kitchen to start cooking.

Steve walked in, “It smells delicious. What did you make?”

“Chicken enchilada casserole, I grabbed some beer too or there’s wine; I wasn’t sure if you would like some or not.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had it before, not that I can remember anyway; yeah a beer would be nice.”

You handed him a bottle and once the food was done you sat in comfortable silence eating.

“This is really good, thank you for making it.”

“You’re welcome, I’ve always liked cooking. When Natasha and I started living together she tried talking me into being a chef, I think she was just happy to have some home cooking for a change.” You smile at the thought of everything you have been through with her.

“You both sound like me and my friend Bucky, we were friends for as long as I can remember…”

He went on to tell you about Bucky, and what it was like back in his lifetime. Before the serum and after, becoming a super soldier, becoming Captain America.

“What about you? What’s your story?”

“Well…” You started by telling him about your childhood, and growing up with Natasha. Being trained by her, and then joining SHIELD.

“Fury trusts her and I with a lot, a while ago he sent us on separate missions. She brought Tony Stark on board and I was tasked with these brothers, the Winchester’s, Sam and Dean.” You hesitated a little bit, “I found out they were vessels for an archangel and the devil- “

“Wait like the real devil?”

“Yeah, they were what you call ‘Hunters’. They hunt monsters- vampires, werewolves, you know all of those things that go bump in the night. Well they are all real, I got sucked into a fake world by a Trickster- or actually an angel, but Fury didn’t tell me any of this going into the job. Just that they were brothers and that SHIELD had kept tabs on them for some years.”

Steve looked a little confused with all of this information.

“I’m sorry I know I’m giving you a lot of stuff that is probably really hard to process.”

“Well darling to be honest I fought a man with a red skull for a face, got trapped in ice and woke up 70 years later, everything you’re saying isn’t too hard to believe.” He said sympathetically.

“That’s true… *sigh* well I failed getting them on board, Sam ended up saying yes to Lucifer and kick started the apocalypse. To stop it Sam sacrificed himself and is now stuck in a cage in hell with Lucifer and Dean is I guess trying to live a normal life now.” You say shrugging.

“And you feel like this is your fault.”

“Well yeah, I feel like I could have helped them or SHIELD could have. Like if I would have just kept trying or reached out to them after Dean told me to leave. Maybe they wouldn’t have been in this situation.”

“You can’t save everybody, I know it hurts, but I learned that with Bucky. The day on that train, I tried my damndest to save him, but I just… couldn’t.”

You reached over and rubbed Steve’s forearm, “I’m sorry for what happened to Bucky.”

“Thank you.”

“Want another beer?”

“Um yeah, sure.”

Steve followed you into the kitchen, standing against the counter. You hand him a beer and stand next to him.

“We’re kind of a mess, aren’t we?” You laugh a little bit.

“Yeah, I guess we kind of are.” He laughs with you, he turns and looks at you, “A beautiful mess...”

He looked down at your lip and back to your eyes. Before you know it, you're kissing. You don’t know who made the first move but your hands are his hair and his hands are roaming across your stomach to your waist pulling you closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's timeline is set during Winter Soldier before its discovered to be Bucky. Read it over quickly, any mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!


	3. Oh Steve...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's going to happen between you and Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ only, NSFW SMUT is here!

Steve pressed you against the counter pushing his thigh between your legs. You could feel his erection pressing against your stomach, making you deepen the kiss. Your hands rubbed across the planes of his chest; damn did he have a nice body. Steve’s hand went the edge of your shirt and ran his hand along your skin of your hip. You grinded down on his leg, moaning into his mouth. He started kissing down your neck, your hands tangling in his hair trying to pull him impossibly closer.

You moan grinding hard on his leg, his hand slowing go up to cup your breasts, kneading and pinching your nipple. “Steve… oh fuck…”

“Hmm?” He picked you up and put you on the counter, hands going to your face kissing you deeply.

At this height his thick erection pressed right against your pussy, you bucked your hips forward. It was his turn to moan into your mouth, and it makes you do it again. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on yours looking in your eyes.

“Y/N… its uh, it’s been a really… really long time.” He says breathlessly.

Searching the blue depths of his eyes you ask, “Do you want this?”

He looks conflicted, “Yes, I really do just… not here.” You understood, y’all were in the compound’s public kitchen after all. “Do you mind if we take it a little, um, slow?” He asked nervously, “I’m still kind of new to this, being out of commission for 70 years and all.”

This makes you smile, “Absolutely Steve, don’t want you to break a hip old man.” You say with a teasing smile. This makes him laugh, a real stomach laugh making his head fall back. It’s contagious, you start laughing along with him.

He slowly helped you off the counter but still held you close by the waist. “Can I see you more outside of the gym?”

“I would like that Steve.” You wrap your arms around his neck and give him a sweet kiss.

__________________________________________________

Your make out session in the kitchen happened a few weeks ago, and of course Natasha figured it out. From the looks you gave each other to the long touches, she flat out asked you one day, “Something happened between you and Steve didn’t it?"

“Maybe a little...” who were you kidding you couldn’t lie to her, “Ok fine we kind of made out in the kitchen one night.”

“Is that why he got his own apartment so y’all could have private time?” she asked raising her eyebrow and smirking.

“No, he wanted his own space, not a space filled with a reminder of constant work to be done. Plus, we’re taking it slow.”

You knew Steve and Nat were about to go on an evacuation mission that night, and you knew she would tease him about it since she’s been trying to set him up with other women y’all worked with.

After their mission Steve seemed off for a couple days, when it came to sparing with you, he was easier to take down, almost like he was distracted. You pinned him on his back with one leg on his chest, and pinning his left arm to his side with your other leg. You pinned his right arm down by his head, you couldn’t help examining his face, mapping out all of his features.

Before you knew it, he had his left arm under your thigh flipping you on your back. Your thigh rested on his shoulder, his firm body between your legs and he had your hands pinned by your head. You couldn’t help the small whimper that left your lips. His lips were on yours in a hungry kiss while grinding his erecting against your aching pussy. You were sure your wetness would go through your workout shorts.

Breaking the kiss, Steve kissed you neck and then whispered in your ear “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Yes, please...” you moaned low, as his lips ventured lower down your neck. He pulled your shirt up exposing your chest in a zip front sports bra.

His fingers slowly unzipped your bra, his large hands cupping your breasts as they spilled out, “Damn, why did we stop that night?”

“Because we’re stupid” Your thoughts were cut off when his mouth found your nipples, gently sucking and licking, causing you to arch your back. Moaning loudly, not caring if anyone walked in the gym at that moment. You had wanted this for so long.

Steve kissed down your stomach, his hands going to the waist band of your shorts and panties pulling them down. You lifted your butt the help him take them off, he peered down at your wetness licking his lips, thank God you shaved you thought. He lifted one of your legs to his shoulder kissing from your ankle down to your thigh, almost where you really wanted him.

He positioned himself between your legs, you push up on your elbows to get a better view of his beautiful face. Having him between your legs was such a sexy sight to see, he brought fingers up to run through your folds. Your head fell back moaning, almost embarrassed at how close to cuming you already were.

“Is all this for me doll?” He asks so seductively; it was almost hard to believe he had been out of the game for so long.

You brought you head up to look him in the eyes. “Ye-yes” you say breathlessly, you didn’t trust your own voice.

His tongue came out and licked a thick stripe along your pussy, he does it again before closing his plump lips around your clit. “Ffuuckk” you can’t get the full word out as your head falls back again with an obscene moan. He’s sucking and licking your clit making you grind your hips into his mouth, he puts his hand on your chest and makes you lay back pulling your hand to his head. Your fingers tangle into his blonde hair pulling him closer while you move your hips in rhythm with his movements. He easily slips 2 thick fingers inside your wetness, curling them just right making you moan even louder.

“Fuck Steve, I’m gonna cum.”

His tongue worked your clit faster while his fingers curved hitting all the right spots. You were a shaking mess, legs straining to close as you came hard, harder than you think you ever had.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, get up here and fuck me please!” You begged; your pussy beyond sensitive from his attack.

He sat up but didn’t remove his fingers, still pumping them in and out of you. You sat up kissing him fiercely tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. You grabbed the waist band of his shorts pushing them down until his cock sprang free. You wrapped your hand around it, and fuck was he well endowed. You broke the kiss to look down at it in your hand, he removed his hand from you and leaned back on his heels so you could get a better view. You felt like you would combust, he was watching you in awe as you slowly stroked him. His hair was a mess, he was breathing fast and his lips were swollen and red.

You got on your knees in front of him and licked along the underside of his cock all the way around his head. He let out a low growl moan as his head fell back this time. You made sure he was nice and wet with your saliva when you finally took the head into your mouth. You found yourself taking in as much of him as you could, swirling your tongue around him while your other hand stroked the part you couldn’t fit. You took your other hand and pushed his shirt up until he pulled it over his head.

He put his hand in your hair pulling your ponytail making you come off his dick with a pop.

“I don’t want to cum in your mouth this time.” He said almost out of breath. Pushing your shoulders until you were upright he pulled your top off and then slid your bra off your arms.

You both sat there for a moment marveling at your naked bodies. You ran your hand over the smooth expansion of muscle on his stomach and chest, up to his shoulders and down his arms.

Steve grabbed you by the waist, sat back and pulled you onto his lap, kiss you senseless. His cock sat right at your entrance, and you slowly lowered yourself down on it. It took a few moments until it finally fit inside you, your head fell back, both of you moaning at the amazing feeling. Steve’s hand went up your back to your neck drawing you closer to him, kissing along your neck and collarbone.

He grabbed your hips and helped you move. His cock was hitting right at your cervix in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. “Oh shit” you moaned riding him until your thighs burned, you leaned over kissing him, tongue intertwining while he moaned deep in his chest. You weren’t sure if you could take much more. The wet sounds of sex, his moans and growls mixed with yours were almost too much.

He wrapped his arm around your back picking you up and slowly leaned forward. Still fucking into you until you were on your back. He leaned up on his hands and started a faster, harder pace.

“Yes Steve, yes, yes, yes” your words and moans urging him on. “Right there baby, I’m going to cum again. Please let me come on your cock.”

That was all Steve needed, he grabbed your hips and pounded into you at a bruising pace. You were sure you’d have finger print bruises once you were done.

“Cum for me Y/N, come one baby cum for me.”

Hearing those words from him sent you over the edge, your pussy started pulsing around him until it was milking him for everything he had. He let out the perfect moan, and you pulled him down onto you kissing him through his orgasm.

He broke the kiss and laid his head on your shoulder, both of trying to catch your breath. He slowly pulled out of you, both hissing at the sensitiveness. He rolled over to lay beside you, arm over his eyes.

“Holy shit” is all you could say, laughing breathlessly. Steve started to laugh with you asking, “Yeah, why did we wait again?”

“Umm something about you wanted to take things slow.” You answered

“I am so stupid for that.” Smiling widely, still covering his eyes.

“We should really get up and get dressed before someone thinks it’s a good idea to come use the gym. But I don’t think my legs work.”

This time Steve moved his arm and looked over at you, still wearing his goofy smile. He sat up and leaned over to kiss you again his hand cupping your cheek. “Come on, I don’t want anyone walking in seeing my girl this way.”

You blush deeply and smile. You both find your clothes and got dressed, cleaning the mat of the mess you both made. The gym smelled of sex and you hoped no one walked in before y’all could leave. You invited Steve up to your room so he could get cleaned up before going home to his apartment. That night he opened up and told you about the helicarriers Fury showed him, and how Nat had a different mission during the evacuation. You knew he was frustrated, you told him you would talk to Nat even though he didn’t ask you to. But a mission was a mission, and you knew Nat always followed orders.

The next day Natasha eyed you questioningly at breakfast. “So where were you at last night?”

“Oh, just worked out a little, spared with Steve some. You know the usual.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure you spared with Steve.”

You knew she knew, she was knew when it came to you. You cleared your throat, “Speaking of Steve, he told me you had a different mission then him the other night. What was that about?”

“Y/N… *sigh* yes, I did have a different mission, I was told to gather all the SHIELD intel there was aboard that ship. I was merely following orders.”

“I know Nat, Steve’s just… well he’s Steve.”

“Yeah he’s Steve alright. I will say I’m glad you’ve found someone to occupy your time finally and you’re not mulling and moping over those Winchester brothers anymore.”

You look at her sadly, “…Nat”

“I know, I know, you still feel bad about what happened to them, but you can’t save everybody. Are you busy tonight?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Ok good, let’s go have a girl’s night. We haven’t had a night on the town in a really long time.”


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nat go out for a girls night. What could go wrong?

After planning with Natasha you decided to go shower and get ready for your girl’s night. You both decided to get dinner before hitting a bar downtown. Waiting for the elevator you searched your phone for restaurants, when the doors opened you saw Steve leaning against the glass arms crossed looking down.

“Hey you, what are you doing here?” You say smiling walking onto the elevator stepping beside him mocking his stance. 

He looked over at you smiling, “Hey," he sighed, "Just going to talk to Fury. Where are you headed?"

"To take a shower," you wink and smile suggestively at Steve making him smile back. The elevator doors closed and you leaned over hugging around his arm. Neither of you ever said you didnt want your relationship, or whatever this was, out around SHIELD but you also liked the idea of having a secret of your own for once. "So... Natasha wants to go out for a girls night tonight."

"That's good, you 2 need to have some time together. You're always in that gym or with me. I'm sure Nat misses you."

"Yeah and I've missed her too, even if we see each other every day. Its just different when we dont have to actually worry about work or missions."

"I get it, let me know if yall need a ride if you get too wild." He laughed sweetly.

"I can do that, thank you... think I could come by your place after? I think I might want a ride of different sorts." You bit your lip looking up at him, a little nervous at how bold you were being with him. 

His cheeks turned a nice shade of pink as he smiled "Absolutely doll." He leaned down giving you a soft, slow kiss, making your legs almost give out. You could get used to this. 

When you broke apart the elevator was almost to your floor and you straightened yourself incase anyone was waiting. Clearing your throat, you ask, "So you're going to talk to Fury huh?"

"Yeah... just the usual stuff, see you tonight?"

The elevator doors open and you move to step out, "You definitely will," giving him a smile and walking to your room.  
________________________________________________

Natasha was handing you, your 4th or maybe it was your 5th shot, in a row. You both hadn't drank like this in a long time. You forgot how much fun y'all had when you got to go out and let loose. 

"Come on! Let's dance, I love this song!" Natasha yelled over the loud music pulling you by the hand. 

You both got out to the middle of the floor swinging your hips and moving to the song. You loved dancing and with Nat it was fun, you could really let loose with her.

"Nat I'm going to go pee and get us some more drinks!" You tried to not yell to loudly in her ear. 

"Ok, hurry back!"

Walking to the bathroom you caught a glimpse of a very tall guy walking into the bar. You thought you might recognize him but you couldn't see his face fully. 

After you were done in the bathroom you walked to the bar. You could tell you were starting to feel the alcohol a little more. The tall guy you saw was standing with his back to you and a pretty girl hanging on him. You asked the bartender for 2 more drinks accidentally bumping him with your arm making him turn to look at you. 

"Shit, I'm sorry..." you trailed off when you saw the mans face, all the sounds of the bar went quiet and your stomach felt weird. 

"No problem. Are you ok?" He looked at you skeptical, you didnt think he recognized you.

"Sam...? Sam Winchester?" You swore you saw a ghost, actually you knew he must be a ghost he was suppose to be in hell. 

He leaned in close to hear you better, "Uh, yeah? And you are?"

"Y/N, umm we met back in... Wellington... Ohio, that thing with the Trickster." You reached out and touched his arm, he couldn't be real. Your face was full of concern and questioning. 

"Oh... yeah. You're the chick that had a thing for my brother." He seemed different from the last time you saw him, something was just off with him. "I take it Dean didn't call you."

"What? No- no I haven't heard from him. Why? Was I suppose to?"

"Yeah I told him he needed to call you, that maybe you could help with the whole, you know, Lucifer thing. I guess he decided to call that Lisa chick instead and get out of the life fully." He leaned back to look you up and down like he could eat you whole. "Too bad for him, mmm."

Your mind was reeling. You couldnt make out up from down and your head started to get hazy. "I have to... I have to go." You say pushing past him heading toward the door.

"Don't be a stranger Y/N" you could hear Sam shout over the music. 

You leaned against the brick wall in the alley way just to the side of the bar. Taking a long deep breath of night air, it was cool to your lungs. You pulled out your phone and sent a quick text to Nat, "Hey I don't feel that great. I'm going to call Steve and see where he's at." Steve's apartment wasn't too far from the bar, you figured you could walk to his place. The cool air would do you good. 

"Ok lightweight, let me know when you're home. And dont forget to use protection! ;)"

You pull up your contacts to call Steve, but before you knew it you were pulling up the number you had for Dean. Walking in the direction of Steve's place you hit call. 

After a few rings you heard a gruff, "Hello?"

"Is this Dean?" You were trying hard not to slur your words and keep up with where you were going. 

"...yeah?"

You hold the phone in silence, your inherited brain not comprehending everything that happened in the last 20 minutes.

"Listen sweetheart, I can tell you've been drinking and I don't know who the hell gave you this number but I dont have ti-" 

"Dean, its Y/N. I just saw Sam..." you say interrupting him.

There was silence on the other end, you stop walking and rub your head. You still weren't sure if it was really him or just your imagination. 

"Where are you?" 

"Uh I'm in Washington, D.C., I just saw him at a bar here. He told me he told you to call me after everything happened. Why didn't you call me?" Why were you asking him this now? You couldnt get your thoughts right. 

"I don't know Y/N... what was Sam doing, I've been looking for him. Are you still near him?"

Frustrasted and confused you started to raise your voice, "No I left Dean, I thought I was seeing a damn ghost! How is he here? Wasn't he in a cage in hell?!" You started walking again you wanted to get to Steve's apartment, get to someone who you knew was real.

"Listen it's a long story and I dont have time to tell you right now I've got to get there before he leaves." You could hear rustling in the back ground you were sure he was packing his things.

"What are you going to tell your girl? Why you've got a random call from some chick and you've got to leave town to go meet her?" Suddenly you were jealous, you had no reason to be jealous. Rolling your eyes you blamed it on the alcohol, you were almost to Steve's place.

*Sigh* Dean was frustrated, "Look Y/N you've been drinking, I'll explain everything when I get the-"

2 sniper shots ring out as you near Steve's. Ducking for cover, your heart racing, you will yourself to sober up. 

"What the fuck was that!" You hear Dean shout from the phone. 

"I don't know..." You peek out to make sure you're able to move. You start bolting towards Steve's place, running as fast as you can. When you get close you hear another crash and see Steve jumping from his building into the building next to his shield in hand. 

"STEVE!"

"Steve? Who the hell is Steve?" You can hear Dean still trying to figure out what was happening. 

"Dean I have to go!" You start running into Steve's building 

"Y/N are you ok? Y/N, Y/N!!" You hang up the phone and start taking the stairs two by two to his floor.

His door is busted open, you pull out the knife you have tucked in your boot and walk inside slowly. You can see Sharon is already there tending to someone on the floor. 

"Sharon, its Y/N are the rooms secure?" You say behind the wall where shes crouched. 

"Yes, I need some help in here."

You round the corner and see its Fury on the ground shot. 

"What the hell happened?" You start pressing on his wound trying to assess the damage. 

"I don't know, I heard the shots and ran over here to make sure Steve was ok to find Fury here. Back up is on their way, we've got to get him to the hospital." 

"Steve went after the shooter didn't he?" You didn't have to ask to know he did. 

She looked up giving you a nod.  
___________________________________________________

Finally at the hospital you called Nat to give her the news, she got there as quickly as she could. Hugging you tightly once she got there she asked what you knew. You told her how you were walking to Steve's when you heard the shots and saw him go after the assailant. You left off the part of talking to Dean and seeing Sam, none of that was important at the moment. 

You tried to call Steve but he never answered, making your mind race with thoughts. He came running to the window you and Natasha were standing at.

You hugged him tightly, "What happened? Are you ok?" You asked looking him over for any injuries. 

"Did you get the guy who did this?" Nat asked distraught.

"...No, he got away." Steve looked down disappointed.

Just then Fury started to flat line, you could hear the medical team call for a crash cart as they started chest compressions. You all stood there in shock, Fury couldnt die, he was Fury. "CLEAR!" After 2 shocks they called it and put the blanket over his head. Looking at Nat, you pulled her to you hugging her tight as tears started to stream from both of you.  
________________________________________________________

You decided to leave the hospital and go back to the compound. You desperately needed a shower, your clothes were covered in blood and who knew what else. Once in the shower you tried to wash away everything that happened in the last 12 hours. Your mind was a jumbled mess, from Sam being alive, to Fury dying. You stood under the spray and cried, you hadn't cried like this in a long time. 

Finally stepping out, wrapping a towel around yourself you walked to your bed. You wanted to sleep for atleast 24 hours. You suddenly hear a fluttering noise behind you, you grab your gun from under your pillow and turn around, pointing it at whatever that sound was from. 

"Castiel? What the fuck! Haven't you heard of knocking?" 

"Of course I have." You turn to put your gun away, as he takes in your appearance. "I am sorry for interrupting you. I didn't want to bother you at the hospital, you and your friend seemed to be pretty upset." 

"Yeah... well..." you shrugged, mentally exhausted. "What are you doing here?" 

"You really should tell your leaders to fix the warding in this building, it seems like something has wiped it out." You looked at him confused. "Right, Dean has been trying to call you and was worried. He said the last time you 2 spoke he heard gunshots."

Picking up your phone you hadn't realized it was dead. "Well as you can see I'm in one piece!" You finally sat down on the bed, too tired to stand any longer. "Did he tell you about Sam too? I'm guessing he's not here yet." 

"Yes, Y/N, there are some things going on with Sam." You looked at him pursing your lips and raising your eyebrows knowingly. "Yes, well Dean will have to explain all of that to you once he's here. Theres also something else here in town that is causing problems." 

"You mean causing more problems than what have already been going on?" 

"It's a demon, I believe that's who shot your friend as well."

"Are you serious? Who is he?" 

"He's very powerful, and has been on your planet causing problems for about 50 years or so. The person he's occupying is a trained soldier. A group called HYRDA came in contact with the demon in the 40's and finally found a good vessel for him to help carry out there deeds."

"HYDRA was destroyed, Steve- I mean Captain America put an end to them." 

"They let SHIELD believe they had, they've been around this whole time. I believe they're the reason Sam is here too." 

"Castiel, do you know who the demon is in?"

"Yes, some people call him the Winter Soldier. I've recently learned his name is James Barnes, I believe your friend may know him as Bucky."


	5. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you do with all the information Cas has given you?
> 
> 18+ only! More SMUT!

You looked around your room, you had to tell Steve and Natasha what Castiel just told you but your phone was dead. You felt like you were losing control, like you couldn't breath. 

"Do you *breath* know *breath*..."

"Y/N you need to calm down, I think you're hyperventilating." 

"I have *breath* to tell *breath* them" you'd never felt this way. Like you couldn't catch your breath, your thoughts racing, your chest hurting.

"Y/N, Dean will be here shortly, you must calm down." 

"No I-I *breath* can't!" You griped the towel still around your body, were you having a panic attack?

"You can and you will." Cas stepped forward and placed his fingers on your head. You didn't remember anything after that.  
_________________________________________________

When you awoke you were in a hotel room you'd never seen. Laying on your side you took in everything you could see and feel to get your barrings. Thankful you had on clothes and a bra now. You could also hear Castiel talking to someone. 

Slowly you rolled over taking in the entire room. You could see Castiel and Dean's back while they talked at a table in the small kitchen. 

"Cas why did you bring her here?"

"She's not safe there Dean, with HYDRA so integrated into SHIELD it's a wonder they haven't tried to find out what she knows about you. If they're interested in your brother they'll do anything to get to him before we do."

Clearing your throat, you slowly sit up still feeling groggy from sleep, "What do they want with Sam?"

Dean looks towards you with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Umm yeah, just a little disoriented. You know waking up not in my bedroom and all." You give a sideways smile while Dean glares at Cas.

"I am sorry about that Y/N, I felt you would be safer here."

"It's ok Cas." You rubbed you head, feeling a headache coming on, "so Sam?"

Dean let out a loud sigh walking towards your bed and sitting on the end. "Where to begin, well..." Dean went on to tell you about Sam being out of hell for a while before Dean even knew. How things had seemed off, and that they finally figured out his soul was still stuck in the cage in Hell with Lucifer.

"Wow, so is that why HYDRA wants him? Because he'll do basically anything, since he doesnt have a soul to hold him back?"

"That's what we're thinking. I'm also afraid they may have other plans, they must know he's Lucifer's true vessel. They may know of a way to get him out of the cage. I know Sam came here to hunt that demon that's had control over the Winter Soldier. I don't think Sam knows it's a trap." 

"What are you going to do? What can you do?" 

"Cas seems to think there is a place that can help Sam called Wakanda. As much as I don't like it they've got more knowledge in witchcraft and other things that they may be able to retrieve his soul from the cage."

"Don't you think that's risky? I mean his soul has been stuck with Lucifer for how long? It's not going to be easy for him."

"I know, that's why he'd be there for a while. They can help his mind, I'm hoping it'll be good for him."

"What about this demon he's here to find? The one in Bucky. If he's been around for as long as he has, he's got to be powerful. I've always heard rumors about the Winter Soldier, hell he even shot my friend Natasha. No one can get close to him with out getting hurt."

"We've thought about that, and I know your friends are going after him."

With concern all over your face you look between Dean and Cas, "Where is he? I need to warn Steve and Nat at what they're getting into. With Fury being gone I don't think either of them know how to protect themselves against him. Neither of them have faced a demon before." 

Dean looked towards Cas, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"No Dean I didn't, she was having a panic attack. I didn't think she'd be able to take in the information. *sigh* Y/N, directory Fury is not dead." 

"What?!" 

"I heard he enlisted some help from a friend of mine when he heard HYDRA was here. He needed to make it look like he died to draw them all out." 

"Wow, ok I need a minute." You leaned back against the pillows, your headache coming on stronger. 

Dean leaned over placing a hand on your knee, "Listen I'm sorry for all of this Y/N. I know it's a lot of information to take in in a short amount of time. Get some rest, we'll find where your friends are and get them the information we know."

As much as you didnt want to rest you knew you wouldn't be help to anyone the way you were feeling. "Yeah, ok" you shake your head yes and move down more on the bed. 

"We will find them Y/N, and once we do we'll get them back here." Cas says with confidence.

With that you close your eyes willing mind to calm down and go to sleep.  
____________________________________________________

You hear the hotel door open followed by a warm hard body pressing flush against your back. It felt nice to have this touch again. Feeling scruff tickle your neck you feel kisses going down and across your shoulder while his hand ran down your side moving your tank top up.

You moan when his hand cups your breast. Slowly he moves his hand down your stomach to the waist band of your pants and panties. His hands are more rough than you remember but it felt so good. Dragging his fingers through your folds then slipping 2 fingers inside you. You moan and rub you butt against his growing erection. Reaching back you grab a hand full of his ass pulling him tighter against you. 

"Yes!" You moan as his fingers start circling your clit. You want more, your hand drifts from his ass to rub his hard cock through his pants. 

He let's out a deep groan and finally pulls your pants and panties down to mid thigh not bothering to take them off fully. Next it's his pants, you feel his erection spring free smacking you on your back. His hand is between your shoulder blades pushing you forward for better access. 

You finally feel his dick run through your folds gathering your wetness before slowly sliding in and bottoming out. He felt thicker than you remember.

"Fuckk, you feel so good! Don't stop!" 

He started bucking his hips harder making obscene moans escape you. "Yes right there, I'm going to cum!"

He continues plowing you until your pussy started to spaz, "Yes DEAN!" 

You shot up in bed covered in sweat, your pussy clenching around nothing. Looking around the room you were the only one there. 

"What the fuck was that?" You swipe at your sweat covered forehead. You couldn't believe you had a dirty dream about Dean at a time like this, yep you mind was truly fucked.  
_________________________________________________

Cas didn't bring your cellphone when he brought you to their hotel, but he did bring your shoes. You splashed your face with water willing your mind to get with the program and got your shoes on. Thankfully Dean left a bag in the room. You opened it and took a flannel to slip over your tank top rolling the sleeves up. You took a gun and knife you found and slipped them into your waistband. You walked to the front desk and asked to use their phone, dialing the one number you knew by heart, Natasha. 

Cursing to yourself when it went to her voicemail, you thanked the clerk and walked outside. You were surprised Dean actually got a hotel a few blocks from downtown. You decide it'd be faster to head to the compound to find everyone then try to wait for Dean or Cas to get back. 

As you got closer to SHIELD you could hear crashing and yelling. You ran towards the noise to find Steve and Dean in hand to hand combat with the Winter Soldier. Natasha was hunched by a car gripping her shoulder. 

You ran to her, "Are you ok? Where were you shot?"

She was a little surprised to see you but she relaxed at your touch. "He got me in the shoulder, other than that I'm peachy!" 

"SHIELD's been compromised by HYDRA-"

Natasha cut you off, "We know, you've got to get out of here before they show."

"No Nat I'm not leaving you! I also may know who the Winter Soldier is." 

You helped Nat stand, she had a grenade launcher in her hand. Just then Steve tossed him over his shoulder, his mask falling away. Time stood still for everyone. 

"Bucky??" You and Nat looked up to see it was Bucky standing in front of Steve and Dean confused. 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He raised his gun and Natasha fired a grenade in his direction causing him to run.

"I said go Y/N! You're no good to us if they catch you too, now go!" Natasha pushed you away. You could see the Humvees closing in and took off running in the direction you saw Bucky go ducking into an alley way. You continued to run as far away from Nat, Steve, and Dean as you could. You knew if you were all taken by HYDRA you had a slim chance anyone would come rescue you. 

You took another alley hoping you'd come across Bucky, but instead you see a tall man with shaggy chestnut hair duck into a maintenance entrance for the sewer. You creep up and slowly open the door gun drawn. Going down the steps slowly you peek around the corner to see Sam laying unconscious on the walk way. 

"Sam!" You call out, he doesnt say anything so you peek around the corner again, you can see he's still breathing. 

You move to go assess him when you're slammed in the wall with a hand around your throat. Your gun falling to the ground in the process. 

"Who the hell are you? Why are you following me?" Bucky is almost nose to nose with you.

Struggling to breath, you grab at his hand around your throat. You can see his metal arm gripping a knife at his side. He loosens his gripe only slightly so you can speak. "I wasnt following you, I was following him." 

"Who is he?"

"He used to be a friend of mine."

"Do you know who I am?" He was confused you could tell, Steve recognizing him really did a number to him. 

"Yes-" this made his hand go tighter on your throat, making you gasping for air. 

"Are you one of the people that did this to me?!"

*Gasp* "No-" 

Just then his eyes turned black, his demeanor changing. "Ah it's good to be back! Now what do we have here?" 

Not letting you go he looked you up and down and then looked over at Sam. "Hmm now I know who he is, but who are you? I think Bucky may like you. I can feel him fighting for control, it seems he wants me to leave you alone." He had a devilish smile now making you sick to your stomach. 

"What do you want with him?" You choked out trying to pull his hand away. 

"Oh darling, if I told you that wouldn't be any fun now would it? Now I'm going to take Sammy here with me and if you follow I won't be so nice." He tightened his grip on your neck making you pass out.


	6. What Do We Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier found you and Sam, now what?
> 
> 18+ only! SMUT!!

You woke with a gasp on a couch, trying to catch your breath you feel a hand on your shoulder. Castiel was sitting on the coffee table in front of you holding a glass of water.

Clearing your throat and taking the water, “Thank you.” You looked around the room you were in, it looked familiar but you were sure.

“Is your throat ok? I didn’t detect any broken bones.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Can you stand? There is someone here that would like to see you.”

You take a moment and nod your head yes; he slowly helps you stand. You follow him down a hallway into a kitchen where you can hear people talking. Your heart stops at the sight you see. Natasha and Dean leaning against a counter, and Steve and Fury sitting at the table. When Natasha see’s you’re awake she walks over and pulls you in for a big hug.

“You can close your mouth you know.” She says pulling away.

“How? We watched you die…” You’re looking directly at Fury.

He got up from his chair walking towards you, “You didn’t watch me die; I just used a special magic to slow my pulse to 1 BPM. I’m sorry to do this to all of you. When I got an idea that HYDRA may be back, I needed a way to flush them out. It seems it worked.” He put his hand on your shoulder, you could tell there was a true apology in his eyes.

“Geeze thanks for letting us in on all of this asshole.”

This made him laugh, “I see you’ve still got your sass; we’re probably going to need it. Come on, we’re going to need a plan.”

He walked back to the table and you walked near Nat and Dean and leaned against the counter. Dean leaned over whispering in your ear, “That shirt looks much better on you than it does one me.” Winking at you as he went back to looking at Fury. You couldn’t help the heat that rose up your cheeks, and you saw the angry twitch of Steve’s jaw. There was no doubt that he heard what was said.

You willed your mind to tune into what Fury is saying “…we have about 24 hours, and once those helicarriers get in the air a lot of people are going to be in danger.”

“Then the best thing we can do is take them down before they launch.” Natasha says confidently.

“What about Sam?” Castiel steps in and asks, “I don’t know where he’s at. If he’s anywhere on the compound we have to find him before HYDRA can do anything else.”

Steve speaks up this time, “We’ll find him, and we’re going to find Bucky too. We need to know how to get rid of that demon.”

You figured out you were all at an old safehouse of SHIELD’s that many people didn’t know about. Castiel insured HYDRA wouldn’t be able to detect any of you with the warding he and Dean put up. Discussion continues with formatting a plan to disarm the helicarriers. Dean and Castiel coached you, Natasha and Steve on the incantation needed if, or when, any of you ran into Bucky. There would a limited amount of time you would all have to get out once the helicarriers were disarmed and there were 2 other people, who are possibly unwilling, that you had to find in the process.

____________________________________________________

You all retire to separate rooms and bedrooms to gather your thoughts and get prepared for the day to come. You take one of the bedrooms and lay on your stomach on the bed studying the incantation you asked Dean to write down so you could be sure to get each word correctly.

Steve walks in the room closing the door and locking it behind him. You prop yourself up to see him better, “Hey, I’m glad you’re ok.”

He didn’t speak, just leaned over you and claimed your mouth hard. Hands cupping your face and neck deepened the kiss making you moan into his mouth. He pulls slightly urging you to sit up on your knees on the bed. He pushes the flannel off your arms roughly and throws it across the room. His hands roughly squeeze your ass and pull you closer to his clothed erection, growling deep in his chest. You’d never thought he would be rough like this but you liked it.

His lips trail rough hard kisses down your neck and collar bone, pulling the strap of your tank and bra down exposing your breast. He continued his assault and sucked your nipple into his mouth, “Oh Steve…” You moan louder than you intended, your hand roam up and down his arm and one into his hair. He smacked your ass hard, making you yelp. He kissed you to silence the sounds you were making. His hand going between your legs rubbing you roughly, his other hand griping your ass tightly. His hand ventured into your panties, stroking you and circling your clit fast. It was almost too much, you had to break the kiss, “Steve… You’re going to make me cum”

“Good, cum on my hand Y/N. Let everyone here how good I’m making you feel.” He pumps to fingers fast inside you and goes back to your clit.

“Oh fuck” you squeeze your eyes shut and cum hard, rocking your hips working through your orgasm. He pulls your pants down, turned you and pushed your shoulders to the bed. His hand came down hard on your bare ass, making you moan into the sheets. You could hear his belt clink before his hand started rubbing where the red hand print started to come up, “How bad do you want this Y/N?”

“Fuck me please Steve!”

He ran his cock through your wetness, and slide in fully with one smooth stroke.

“Oohh fuckkk!” His pace was fast and rough, you were a moaning mess and started to push back on him thrust for thrust. He grabbed your arm and pulled you up your head falling on his shoulder, his hand around your throat.

“Your pussy feels so amazing Y/N, you take my cock so good.”

“Holy shit Steve!” Hearing such filthy words from him were doing you in.

He kept one hand on your neck and his other hand slide down to your clit. “I want you to come on my dick Y/N, I want to feel you pulsing around me.”

You could feel and hear his deep moans as he continued to fuck you hard, “Who makes you feel this good? Whose dick can make you cum like this?”

“Oh God, yours Steve!” you moan, eyes rolling back. “Please don’t stop”

“Do you want to cum on this dick? Want me to make you scream my name?”

“Yes yes yes yes!”

He pushed you forward, hand between your shoulder blades. His pace became faster until you were screaming his name into the mattress. You feel him slow slightly and push deep into you moan long and low until you can feel his warmth fill you.

You’re both breathing heavy and he slowly pulls out of you, you lay over on your side your legs feeling like jelly. You can see him taking off his boots and jeans then walk to the bathroom; a moment later you feel a cool wet cloth between your legs. “Thank you…” you breath out, glancing at him through tired eyes, he slowly removes your pants and panties from your legs. He lays down behind you grabbing you by the waist pulling you close to him and pulling the covers over both of you.

You feel like you want to question where all of that came from but your body is exhausted and you know tomorrow is going to be hard.

________________________________________________

To say what needed to be done was hard would be an understatement. You and Nat were able to take 2 of the helicarriers reprogramed, and Steve was on the 3rd when Bucky showed up. Dean, Cas and Fury were all in the compound searching for where they were holding Sam.

You hear Steve tell Bucky, “He’s with him until the end of the line.” when he turned his comm off.

You stop in your tracks, “Steve!” You say into your comm. “Dammit!”

“Y/N where are you?” Natasha asks clearly running.

“I’m almost to the control room, just need the last program to be placed.” Going as fast as you can down the stairs.

“Ok I’m going to help Steve, you hit that button when I say.”

“I will when y’all are clear.”

“No, you’ll do it when I say Y/N.”

You hated how stubborn and right Natasha always was.

“Dean have y’all found Sam yet?” Natasha says.

“Cas thinks we’ve found where they’re holding him but we can’t get through yet.”

“Hurry up!”

Time stands still your heart racing in your ears. “Come on guys, please hurry.” You’re talking to yourself watching all of the screens.

You hear Deans voice cut through your thoughts, “We’ve got him! Cas get him out of here!”

“I can’t Dean, there’s a block here I can’t fly him out down here.”

“Guys hurry! I can seal that area but I need you all out of there.” The tension and worry in your voice are clear.

“We’re trying!” You hear gun shots ringing off, grunts and loud bangs.

“Nat where are we at with that program?!”

“I’m almost there, demon boy is rough with that metal arm.” She sounded injured.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah... *slight laugh* I’m doing just great.” It sounds like she’s pulling herself up.

In the distance you can hear the incantation being said by Steve, before he could finish there was a sudden silence.

You hear Dean through the silence, “Natasha! Finish off where he was at!”

“I don’t… I can’t…” Natasha was clearly in pain.

“Natasha listen to me, you can and you will. Repeat after me…” You say encouraging her, you start the incantation and she repeats it as best as she can. You can hear yelling and screams of pain.

“Y/N we’re out, seal the floor now!” Dean shouted.

You seal the area Dean and Cas were just at, now you’re focused on the helicarrier. “Come on, come on!” You say impatiently to yourself. The screen turns green, and you know all 3 are programmed to target each other.

“Do it Y/N, send the command.” It’s Steve this time, he’s breathing hard.

“Not until you’re both safe Steve.”

“Y/N… please we don’t have time. Please…”

Your eyes are starting to fill with tears, you hear Natasha speak now, “Come on Y/N, you can do this.”

“… I’m- I’m sorry…” You send the command and run to a window to see the helicarriers firing on each other. Tears are falling freely down your face; you back up to the wall behind you. “Cas can you get to them?”

“I’m trying, I’m sorry Y/N.”

You want to scream, you should of went to help, you should have taken the other chip from Steve. You should have done something else, but you know deep down there wasn’t anything else you could have done. You slide down the wall, feeling numb to everything you just witnessed.

“Y/N, Y/N where are you? I’m coming to get you.” Dean asks over the comms, “Son of a bitch, Y/N answer me!”

“I’m…” *sigh* “I’m in the north part of the compound, I’ll head down the stairway.”

You wiped your face and pulled yourself together, heading towards the stairs. You start your pace, praying that somehow someway Natasha and Steve are ok. You’re stuck in your thoughts when you almost bump into Dean.

He grabs you by your shoulders and looks you over, “Are you hurt?”

You shake your head no and feel the tears welling up again. He pulls you to him hugging you tightly, your eyes watering even more from the sincere touch.

“Come on we’ve got to go, we have to get out of here. Cas was able to get Sam out; he’s going to see if he can find everyone else.”

You shake your head as you still hang onto his hug a little longer. You look up to the ceiling and breathe deeply, then look him in the eye, “Ok let’s get out of here.”


	7. He's Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're worried about Natasha and Steve. Can Cas save them?

At the safe house you paced the living you worrying your lip till you thought it might bleed. Dean sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees watching you.

“You did what you could back there, Y/N don’t beat yourself up.”

You stop walking, you could hear Fury in the kitchen on the phone with Agent Hill asking about Steve and Natasha’s whereabouts. “Where is Cas?” you ask lowly.

Dean stood walking towards you, “He’ll find them, he’ll make sure their sa- “

“I need some help in here!” You could hear Fury call.

When you reached the kitchen, you saw the Winter Soldier laying across the kitchen table and Cas standing above him.

“He has some superficial wounds that may need tending to, but he will heal. His mind on the other hand, there is still some brainwashing that I am unable to fix.”

You stood dumbfounded and slack jawed. “Is he… umm does he still have that demon inside of him?”

“No, they were able to exorcise it but being with something like that for so long can have a lot of long-term effects. Not to include everything else HYDRA may have done to him.”

Dean moved to pick the still unconscious Bucky up under his arm, “Help me out here Cas, lets lay him somewhere else other than the table.”

“What about Nat and Steve?” You ask as they drag him to the bedroom opposite of where Sam laid unconscious.

“I got them all to the shore, when I went back to get them the paramedics were already there. I needed to get him out before anyone else found him. We don’t know what he may know about the plans for Sam.” You wrapped your arms around yourself biting your lip, Nat had to be ok, you couldn’t lose her. How could everything get so crazy in such a short amount of time. “They will be ok Y/N.”

Dean looked concerned and ask, “What about Sam? Why hasn’t he woken up yet?”

“I don’t know, his mind and body seem fine. I’m still trying to figure out what they did to him.”

Dean let out a loud sigh, “I’ll find something to suture up metal man here, keep working on Sam. Y/N you head on up to the hospital and check on your friends.”

__________________________________________________

At the hospital Nat was still unconscious, you sat by her bed holding her hand afraid at first that she might break. She had cuts and bruises forming on her face and arms where you could see, a bandage wrapped around her upper arm and chest. You gently stroked the back of her hand with your thumb. 

A nurse was in the room checking her vitals, “I’m almost done, and I’ll give you some privacy… She can hear you if you want to talk to her. It might help her find her way back.”

You nodded and smiled sweetly at her, “Thanks.” With that the nurse left the room.

“You did a great job up there Natasha, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help. You’re going to be ok Nat. You’ve got to be ok…” Your head fell down with tears in your eyes. You heard the door open and sat up wiping your eyes, turning to see Fury coming in with some flowers.

“I know she doesn’t like sentimental things, but I thought she might like these.”

“Yeah, I think she will.” You smile sadly as he places the vase on the side table. “Have you seen Steve yet?”

“Yeah I just came from his room. Why don’t you go down there, I’ll watch her.”

Nodding your head, you squeeze her hand again and kiss the back of it, “I’ll be back.”

Steve didn’t look much better than Nat, cuts, bruises and an eye that was almost swollen shut. You don’t know exactly what happened on that helicarrier but you knew it must have been bad. You sat in the chair next to his bed and looked him over like you did Nat. You finally reached over holding his hand, hoping you’ll feel him squeeze back but he doesn’t. You sit in silence for a while wondering if the super serum is healing him.

“Steve,” you take a deep breathe, “Cas was able to get Bucky to the safehouse. He said the demon’s gone but he can’t tell what else HYDRA did to him.” Tears start to pool in your eyes again, you wipe them away. “We need you and Natasha to wake up. We can’t heal him and Sam without you.”

You gently stroke the back of his hand, watching his face for any kind of movement. You stand and kiss his head deciding to head back to the safehouse. You were no good to anyone if you went around feeling sorry and everything that y’all did would have been for nothing.

__________________________________________________

Dean was in talking to Sam the same way you had Nat and Steve. He came out and sat on the couch propping his feet up and laying his head back. You were both exhausted, “What did Cas say?”

“Sam’s fine, he’s not hurt physically or mentally that he can heal. He just- he won’t wake up.” Dean rubbed a hand down his face.

“What about the other one?”

“Same thing. He thinks he might need to take them both to Wakanda.”

“When does he want to do that?”

“Soon.” With that Dean got up and walked towards the room with Sam.

___________________________________________________

That night you couldn’t sleep, you kept tossing and turning. Fury stayed at the hospital and called late to say Steve had awoken and was resting but Natasha was still out.

You finally decided to get up, peaking in you see Dean asleep in a chair next to Sam’s bed. He had some rock music playing, you grabbed a blanket you placed it over him and shut the door. You stand staring at the door Bucky is behind. You slowly walk over and open it; he’s still laying there slowly breathing, shirtless. Walking over to the foot of the bed, you look at his face studying him, his metal arm and where it attaches to his body. You walk to the side of his bed with his flesh arm and look at the stitches Dean placed there and the few on his chest, he did a pretty good job. You lean closer to his face; you don’t know what it was but you were mesmerized by him. Your hand slowly went to brush his hair back from his forehead when his eyes shot open. His hand went to your throat and sat up staring at you, your hand went to his wrist and hand trying to loosen his grip.

“Where is he?” He voice is rough and quiet.

“I- I don’t-“ You can hardly get the words out. He pulls your face closer to his searching your eyes.

He grits his teeth and says “I said, where is he?”

“Wh-who?” His grip only slightly loosens.

“Whoever has been inside me, inside my mind. The one who constantly tortures me, drowns me, stabs me, makes me feel insane.” His voice only raising slightly.

“He’s not- he’s not here- anymore” Still grabbing at his wrist you were able to get the words out a little more clearly.

He let go of your throat, making you fall to the floor coughing. Running his hands through his hair he looked around the room.

“Where am I? Where is Steve?”

Clearing your throat hoping your voice will come out. “You’re in a safe house,” it was a bit more than a whisper. “Steve’s in the hospital.”

He got up from the bed going to his discarded tact vest and searching the closet and drawers. You finally stand up rubbing your throat, you hear Sam’s door open. Bucky’s eyes dart to the door, he looks like he’s about to leave his room. You hurry over to stand in front of him putting your hands on his chest to stop him. Worried what he might do if Dean walks in, you timidly put a hand on his face trying to get him to look at you.

“There are more people here, I need you to not hurt them, ok? Please… please Bucky.” You speak lowly, when you say his name, he looks you directly in the eye. “Please?”

“You know who I am?”

“Yes, and if you can just keep cool, I’ll tell you all I know.”

He takes a moment contemplating what you said, his adams apple bobbing. He takes a deep breath, visibly relaxes and shakes his head yes.

“Thank you, umm ok can you just” you clear your throat and remove your hands from him, “could you sit down please? I can tell them you’re awake and call Steve to let him know you’re ok, ok?” He searches your face before walking to the edge of the bed and sits down.

You walk to the door with your hand on the knob, “And please don’t go anywhere? I’ll be back in a few minutes. Ok Bucky?” You always learned if you said someone’s name, it would help them be more comfortable around you. You didn’t want to risk a former assassin going crazy on everyone in the house.

Dean was in the kitchen drinking some whiskey with only moonlight coming through the windows.

“Hey”

He turned towards you, “Hey, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Oh no, no you didn’t wake me.” You say nervously, “Uhh I’ve actually been up for a while. Bucky’s awake.”

“He is? When did that happen?” His eyes dart down to your neck, “What happened?” He asks cautiously walking towards you.

“Don’t worry, I startled him when he woke up. I was standing there like a stalker; he didn’t know where the demon was at. He’s ok now, I promise I’m ok.” He was close enough now to check out your neck in the dim light. He hooked a finger under your chin moving your head up to get a better look. He ran his fingers over the column of your throat where you were guessing it was red, or maybe there was a hand print you weren’t sure.

He looked skeptical, “Dean I swear he didn’t know what was going on when he woke up.”

He sighed looking you in the eye, “You shouldn’t have been in there, especially by yourself.”

“I know” You breathed out, his hand slowly fell away from your neck and down your arm. He was standing close; your breathing was quick and your heart was racing.

“Ahem” you hear a throat being cleared and turn to see Bucky standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Dean stepped away from you, “You must be Bucky, not sure if you remember me or not.”

“Uh no I can’t say I do.”

“Well, I’ll say you’ve got a good right hook, I’m Dean by the way.”

“I’m… Bucky..." It looks like hes questioning himself like that's really his name.

Realizing Bucky didn’t know you’re name you spoke up, “I’m Y/N by the way."

Bucky nodded politely, still awkwardly standing in the door.

"Hey man would you like something to drink? I can imagine everything that must be going through your head." 

"Umm yeah sure." Bucky walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar. 

"I should call Steve" you point your thumb over your shoulder and walk towards your phone on the counter. It starts to ring before you pick it up. 

"Hello?"

"Y/N, Natasha's awake." Fury said sounding relieved. 

You were over welmed with joy. "Oh thank god!" You say your voice cracking with unshed tears. 

Dean and Bucky look at you with wonder, you forgot they were in the same room. 

"Natasha's awake, I'm going to go to the hospital." You ran to get your shoes on and left without another word.


	8. He left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows Buckys awake, now to find out what Bucky may know about Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ only SMUT. Sorry for the delay, with the holidays and life in general didn't have much time to put all my thoughts down. Kudos, comments, bookmarks they are all greatly appreciated!! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read what I'm writing.

At the hospital you learned Natasha had a concussion, sizable gash stitched on her upper arm, reopened her bullet wound, a few broken ribs and a fractures ankle. She had a faint smile when you walked into her room. You sat with her talking and watching crappy TV the rest of the night. She was able to sit up a bit and ate a little food. When she started to nod off you decided to let her rest and go see Steve, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Steve was sitting up reading and looking much better than she had. “Hey you” you say opening his door.

“Hey” he had a bright smile putting his book on the side table. “How is Natasha doing? I wanted to walk down the hall to see her but the nurse’s said I couldn’t get up yet. Just in case I’m a ‘fall risk’.”

“It must be because of your old age.” You wink and say jokingly.

“I’ll have you know I’m in exceptionally good shape for being my age.”

“That you are Mr. Rogers,” you say flirting with him. “So, you’re looking much better than when I saw you yesterday. How do you feel?”

“Oh, you know I’ve been better. My head doesn’t hurt as bad as it did when I first woke up. I know with a few more hours I’ll be healed completely. The serum works fast on smaller things, the bigger stuff just takes a little time.”

“That’s good, I’m really glad.” You start chewing on your bottom lip suddenly worried about Bucky and Dean at home and feeling bad you hadn’t told Steve about Bucky being awake. “Are they going to release you soon?”

“I’m hoping so, why?”

“I don’t know if Fury told you, Cas found Bucky and got him to the safe house. He was pretty beat up-”

Steve interrupted you sitting up more, slightly wincing and holding his side, “Bucky’s alive?!”

“Hey slow there, yes he’s alive. Cas tried to save you and Natasha but the paramedics were already tending to you both. He knew he needed to get Bucky out of there before anyone else got to him again. He was unconscious but-”

Nodding his head, he started looking for something in the room when his eyes pause on the bag by the door. He slowly pulled the covers back on the bed and swung his legs over the side.

Standing up you got under his arm as he started to stand up, “Steve what are you doing? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“No, I’ve got to get to the house, I should be there when he wakes up.”

Looking up at him, still supporting his side, “Steve, Steve look at me, Bucky’s awake, he woke up right before I… got here.”

He looked almost hurt “And you left him there alone? Y/N he could leave!”

“No, he’s not alone, Dean’s there, and I mean Sam too even though he’s not awake. They were talking when I got the call that Nat woke up. I promise you I was about to call when Fury called. I got excited and had to come see her, I’m sorry.”

He rubbed a hand down his face in frustration, “Y/N didn’t you think I’d want to know about my best friend too?”

“Yes Steve, I do, and I was being selfish. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have left if I didn’t think he would be ok. I knew I couldn’t bring him up here with me.”

He slowly sat back down on the bed sighing as deep as he could, “Ok I trust you, and your judgement.” He hit the nurse call button. “Can you hand me that bag, I’m getting out of here.”

And that he did, he didn’t let the doctor or nurse tell him otherwise. Before leaving Fury said he was going to make sure of when Natasha would be released and would let you know. It was mid-morning when you started to drive back to the safehouse. The first few minutes were filled with silence, you finally got up the nerve to speak, “Hey Steve, I’m sorry. About not telling you right away about Bucky. I should of came to your room first an-“

“Y/N,” he placed his hand on your thigh silencing you, “It’s fine, you’re fine. I know Natasha was pretty bad and I knew how worried you must have been. I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing.”

You bit your lip and shook your head in understanding.

“So, uh, how did he wake up?”

“Well, heh,” You kind of smirk and place your hand on top of his holding it, “I couldn’t sleep cause, well you know. I walked into his room to just kind of check on him. When Cas brought him in, he looked rough, Dean started to suture up his wounds when I found out you and Nat were taken to the hospital. Which he did a good job by the way, I was impressed for someone who hasn’t been trained.” You smile at the thought of Dean learning when he was younger how to suture up wounds. “I was kind of just- examining the damage he took and got closer to him.” You felt almost wrong saying you were checking him out. “I think me being there might have startled him. He sat up and wondered where the demon was, I did my best to explain everything to keep him calm. I called him Bucky and he realized I knew who he was, and he asked about you.”

He looked over at you hopeful and squeezing your hand, “He remembers me?”

“Yeah he does.” You say smiling at Steve. ‘He followed me into the kitchen a little later and Dean and I officially introduced ourselves. I went to get my phone to call you when Fury called and said Nat was awake. I’m pretty sure he and Dean were wondering where I ran off to so fast.”

Steve sat there looking at you for a moment before speaking again, “Thank you for your help that day with the heli carriers. I know you didn’t want to put in the code, but you helped save a lot of people.”

You glance at him slightly, “Yeah well… I’m just glad you and Nat are ok.”

The rest of the car ride back Steve kept his hand on your leg. The stress and pressure you had been feeling was starting to feel lighter. Your best friend would be ok, your- well you didn’t know what Steve was to you really, but you knew he’d be ok, and his best friend was going to be ok. The only people you still worried about were Sam and Dean, almost to the safe house you prayed Bucky had some answers for what they did to Sam.

_______________________________________________

When you walked into the house you could hear the TV and Dean talking. As you get closer you can see Dean and Bucky sitting on the couch feet propped on the coffee table, while Dean explained ‘Dr. Sexy’ to him.

You laugh to yourself leaning in the doorway, “Hey guys, I brought someone home.”

Steve steps up behind you, Bucky looks up from the tv with a look of surprise and stands up walking towards you both. Steve walks around you and grabs him by the shoulder, “Bucky… its really you?”

“Uh yeah, yeah it’s me.” Steve pulls him in for a hug. You glance over at Dean and he points his head towards the kitchen. You both leave and let them have some privacy to catch up.

“So, did you two talk about anything other than Dr. Sexy?” You ask grabbing waters from the fridge and handing one to Dean whose leaning over the island.

“Not really, he had a few questions about, well everything. You know being in and out for so many years you lose track. We got onto music and tv shows, hence Dr. Sexy.”

You start to giggle, “You like that show, don’t you?”

Dean’s got a grumpy look on his face, “What? No.” You look at him knowingly, “Ok fine. Umm so I was waiting to talk to Bucky about what he knows about Sam until you got back.”

“Yeah, want to go interrupt in there?”

“I hate breaking up family reunions, but I’ve got my own family to worry about.”

Walking back to the living room Bucky is back on the couch and Steve is in the chair next to him. You hand Steve a water before sitting down next to Bucky on the couch and handing him one as well, Dean taking the chair on your side.

“Hey Bucky?” You start a little unsure, “Can we ask you some questions?”

He leaned back on the couch, “Uh yeah, what do you want to know?”

“Can you tell us anything about what they did to Sam?”

He wiped his hands down his pants letting out a deep breath, “Ah well, um, I honestly don’t remember all of it. I was in and out-“

“Ok what can you remember?” Dean interrupts, you glance at him and give a face for him to be patient. He put his hands up, “Sorry, go on.”

Bucky laid his head back thinking, “They had him in the chair, and I remember him screaming. Uh they were,” he cleared his throat. “They were chanting some spell. I think someone said something about binding a soul to something and making the perfect animal. Uh it’s- it's kind of hazy.”

“Did you happen to hear any names?” You ask this time turning your body towards him

"Um I know Sam and maybe Luke or Luc or something like that? I can't remember." He shrugs his shoulders and gives a look of sympathy. 

You turn towards Dean eyes wide, "Do you think they were trying to bind Sam's soul in the cage to Lucifer?" 

"Holy crap I didn’t think about that, we need Cas now.... Oh Castiel please get your feathered ass down here, we need some assistance."

"What is it Dean?" Cas appears behind the couch making Bucky jump. 

You place your hand on his metal forearm, "It's ok, he's with us." He hesitantly looks to Steve who gives a confirming nod. 

"I need you to see if Sam has his soul back and if there’s anything else tied to it. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, what am I looking for?"

Dean walked with Cas to the room Sam was in, he was telling him what your suspicions were about binding him to Lucifer. 

Bucky still looked confused your hand was still on his metal arm when you spoke, "Bucky, Castiel is an angel, he’s the one who found you and brought your here. I know it must be a lot to take in, but Lucifer, the devil, is real and Sam is his true vessel." 

He dropped his head forward, "I know. I remember hearing HYDRA and that demon that would control me talk about finding him. I didn't know about the ritual though, the demon only let me see what it wanted me to see and hear."

Steve spoke this time, "Bucky, I'm sorry I didn’t look for you after the train accident. I should have and I feel like it's my fault they took you."

"No Steve it's not your fault, how were you to know." 

You all sat in silence when you hear Sam scream. You jumped from the couch and went to the room. Cas had his hand inside his chest, Dean looked at you and explained this is how he had to check for his soul. 

Cas spoke once he was done, "He does have his soul but Dean it's not good. I'm surprised it hasn’t killed him yet, we have to get him to Wakanda, and sooo . We don't have time to wait any longer."

Steve and Bucky came up and started talking to Dean and Cas about Wakanda and what they could do to help. It was decided Cas would take Sam and Bucky with him in the morning to get them both healed properly. No matter how long it took. Realize no one has had a proper meal since all of this started you stepped away towards the kitchen. Cooking always helped to calm your nerves.

You went through the fridge and cabinets, thankful Fury got in touch with Stark and worked out a deal to get the house stocked with more than just canned and dry goods. You overheard Maria talking to Fury at the hospital, Tony had a plan to change STARK tower into a new compound where people like you, Nat and Steve could stay and work if they needed.

You got the table set and let them know food was ready. You thought having a dinner with everyone before Bucky left would be good for Steve.

“Thank you.” Steve said grabbing you by the waist hugging you from behind while you got down some glasses.

Smiling you say, “You’re welcome, now help me with these.”

Bucky, Dean and Cas sat down at the table as Steve helped you carry the drinks. “Damn doll it smells delicious. I can’t remember the last time I’ve truly ate anything with flavor.” Bucky said tucking his napkin in his shirt. Dean side eyed Bucky and let out a chuckle picking up his napkin and placing it in his lap. “Ok guys, y’all eat up. I think I made more than enough.”

Bucky was the first to fill his plate, “Dang Buck save some for the rest of us.” Steve said laughing. 

”Why arnt yew eatng?” Bucky asked with a mouth full of food, pointing his fork at Cas. 

”I do not require the consumption of food to survive.”

”He’s an angel, remember Bucky?” Dean said, Bucky shook his head like he just remembered. Everyone ate in silence, Bucky and Dean going for seconds and then Bucky for everything left

”Thank you, Y/N. That was damn good food.” Dean said sitting back in his chair rubbing his stomach. 

”Are you full or did you save room for dessert?” Dean’s face perked up, arching an eyebrow. “There’s some pie in the fridge.”

”There is always room for pie!” Dean said scooting his chair back and took off to the kitchen.

“Oh that pie is mine.” Bucky said following behind Dean.

They made you laugh, you started gathering plates from the table, Steve stood up helping you clean up. Taking the plates to the sink, Dean and Bucky had the pie on the island not bothering with a plate. “Man, I think if I went for a slice, I might lose a finger.” Steve said putting the plates he had on the counter.

“Damn right you would.” “You got that right.” Dean and Bucky said at the same time.

Steve washed the dishes, and you dried. He tried to get you to go to the living room since you did all the work cooking but you refused. Once the kitchen was cleaned you walked to the doorway to the living room watching Dean explain another show to Bucky while Cas sat awkwardly in the chair. Steve came up behind you and hugged you around your shoulders.

Leaning down he whispered, “Let’s go to the room, I don’t think they’ll notice we’re gone.” Shaking your head eagerly, he grabbed your hand and you followed giddy behind him.

_______________________________________________

Slowly closing the door and turning the lock, you turn and put your back to the door. Steve was right there looking down at you, placing his hands beside your head closing you in. You put your hands on the waist band of his jeans, putting your hands under his shirt and slowly moving up to his ribs. He winced slightly.

”Shit I’m sorry, I didn’t think about you being sore. Your face has pretty much healed I forget about the rest of you. Can I see?”

”It’s just some bruising and a few cracked ribs. They’ll be healed soon.” He pulled the back of his collar up and over his head revealing his perfectly sculpted Adonis body. Placing his hands back on the door, you inspected his body, you could see some bruises where your hand just was. Lightly running your fingers over his chest, ribs and stomach causing goosebumps to cover where your fingers ran.

He was watching you with a hungry stare, you looked into his beautiful eyes licking your lips. He leaned down capturing your lips, his tongue slowly going into your mouth tangling with yours. He lets out a low groan making you moan rubbing your thighs together. You pull him closer by the waist of his jeans, his erection pushing against your stomach.

”Too many clothes…” You say as you start to unbuckle his belt, his hands dropping to your shirt tugging it up over your head. Moving his hands slowly down your sides as you worked his pants open. Hands on your waist he turned you pushing you towards the bed, you slightly bounce on the mattress giggling. He takes to unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them down leaving you in just your bra and panties.

”Damn” Steve says looking down at you laying there on the bed. You sit up pushing his open jeans down and palm him though his boxer briefs, he moans deep. Hooking your fingers in his underwear pushing them down past his great ass, his erection springing free. He pushes you back on the bed attacking your mouth in another deep kiss, rubbing his cock over your clothed pussy. You moan into his mouth and move your hips to get more friction. He slips a finger in the crotch of your panties and pulls ripping your panties without breaking the kiss. You gasp and moan into his mouth not expecting that.

Breaking the kiss he kisses down your neck, nipping and sucking, his hands roaming your body like he’s trying to memorize every part of you. He grabs your thighs spreading you wider, his hand starts to massage and knead their way to your center. His long fingers start to work your folds open, massaging and going closer to where you truly want him. You’re a moaning mess, unable to form words. Leaning forward he licks a long stripe from your entrance to your clit before sealing his lips around it. Your eyes roll back with a low moan. Steve’s finger starts to circle your entrance, he takes his time entering you. You hear and feel him groan against you, you moan and press against his mouth.

You were embarrassed at how close you were, ”I’m about to cum” you moan. Steve’s tongue speeds up and the suction around you clit is harder until you’re a spazzing mess on his mouth and fingers. “Mmm” you hear his moan making your orgasm harder.

You pull him up as best as you can, “Please Steve, please!” He crawls over you sliding his cock through your folds, your hands are roaming over his arms and chest. He grabs your wrists and pins them above your head. Sliding his cock harder across your pussy gathering your wetness before working his way into you. His pace is hard but slow, his hands go down your arms, start roaming over your breasts, down your sides, holding your hips. His eyes following his hands path, roaming over your body, watching what makes you squirm and moan the most. You feel like you’re about to combust, you pulling him down making him kiss you breathlessly, fingers tangling in his hair. His hand went to your clit rubbing tight circles around it, making you moan louder. “Oh Steve” Before you could think you were cumming again, you pussy clenching hard around his cock.

Steve dropped his head to your breast moaning, taking a nipple into his mouth. He continued to slowly fuck into you, your mind was a mess. You could only moan and grip onto his hair. He moved to your other nipple taking it into his mouth. “Yes yes…” Moving up he sucked a mark onto your breast, moving to your neck biting and sucking there. He moves to your ear moaning, “Y/N, you feel so amazing."

His hands go back to your hips forcing you down harder onto his dick. His pace sped up, you pulled his face to yours kissing him, rocking your hips down to match his hard thrusts. It’s all too much, he thrusts up hitting a new spot making your head fall back and push into the mattress. “Yes, right there…ohhhh.” You’re cumming, your pussy clenching his cock as hard as it could.

Steve’s watching your face, loving the way your eyes close and mouth falls open. He thrusts into you and can’t hold off any longer. He lets your spasms milk him for all he has, “Oh Y/N” his moan rumbling in his chest. His arms give out and he lays on top of you, you welcome his weight.

“Shit, sorry…” he slowly moves to his side and off you, your body feels cold without his heat. You’re both breathing hard covered in a nice coat of sweat, eyes closed, completely exhausted. You feel Steve shift and roll you to his chest.

He pushes your hair off your forehead and neck, ”Get some rest, we can clean up later.” Steve says kissing your head.

”Mhmm” is all you can get out before sleep takes over.

Late in the night Steve gets up from the bed, trying not to disturb you. He got dressed, grabbed a few things and put them in a bag. He walked back to the bed looking at your face moving your hair to memorize your features. He kisses your forehead, before leaving the room shutting the door silently. Dean was standing in Sam’s doorframe and looks over at Steve and his bag.

”You didn’t tell her you were going, did you?”

Steve looks down ashamed and back at the door, “…No”

_________________________________________________

The next morning you woke up stretching, your body sore in the best way possible. Steve wasn’t in bed but you figured he was making sure Bucky had everything he needed to leave with Cas. You head to the shower before you head out to have breakfast.

Getting dressed, you walk to the kitchen to see Dean cooking some bacon. “Mmm that smells good.”

”I hope you’re hungry, I’m going to cooks eggs too."

”I’m starving,” You grab a glass of apple juice and take a seat at the bar. “So, what time is Cas, Sam and Bucky leaving?"

Dean visibly stiffens and you heard him say under his breath, “Son of a bitch” taking a deep breath he turns to face you. “Uh they left last night.”

”What- what do you mean? Where’s Steve at then?” You were confused why hadn’t he told you, or why had no one woke you up.

”Y/N, I’m sorry... He should have told you.”

“Dean what is it?” You felt impatient.

“Steve, he went with them to Wakanda.”


	9. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's gone, where do you go from here?
> 
> PS I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY, SMUT!! Did a quick read through any mistakes are mine.

To say Steve leaving without telling you hurt would be an understatement. You were mad, hurt, confused, worried? You didn’t really know what you were feeling, you just wanted to stay in your room. Dean tried everything to get you to come out, a couple days later he knocked on your door letting you know Natasha was there.

You opened the door slightly to allow her to come in, “Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“Eh” you say getting back on your bed.

“Oh, come here.” She sat beside you, pulling you into a hug. You started to cry; she leans back against your headboard and you lay your head in her lap. She rubs your head, playing with your hair while you silently cry. “Shh, its ok, you’re ok Y/N”

You finally calm down, and decide to watch cheesy chick flicks on Netflix. You finally speak, “I'm a terrible friend Nat, I haven't even asked how your feeling?”

“I’m doing alright, can’t complain. My head doesn’t hurt as bad, the boot on my foot isn't as annoying as I expected and I feel like I can breathe easier.”

“Good, I’m glad, and thank you for being here. I feel stupid for being so upset, it’s not like he was my boyfriend- well not officially.” You let out a sigh, being upset was exhausting.

“Y/N you 2 were close for a long time. I like the guy but I don’t agree with how he handled this. He should have told you he was leaving with Bucky. Have you talked to Dean? Maybe he could get the angel to tell you how they’re all doing?”

“No, I haven’t been out of bed really. I yelled at Dean when he told me Steve left, I told him he should have woken me up or told me after we ate dinner what their true plan was. I basically blamed it all on him.” You shook your head sitting up and propping up beside her.

She patted your leg, “Y/N it’s ok to be mad and upset, but you at least need to come out and eat.” You shake your head ok, “Have you heard about Tony’s new tower? Well I’m going to start helping him and Pepper to make sure it’s got all the amenities we need.”

“That’s really awesome, I’m glad,” You smirk leaning your head on her shoulder, “At least with you being down right now, you won’t have to just sit around here... Can you see if we can get a pool?”

This made her laugh, “Yes, I can. Now let’s get you showered and at least out of this room.”  
__________________________________________

Once out of your room, you could smell pizza. Nat drug you by your arm to the kitchen table and made you sit down. Dean came in the room carrying 3 boxes with plates placing them on the table. “Glad to see you finally out of your bat cave.” He said jokingly.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” You wave a dismissive hand at him and start cracking open the boxes to see what he got.

The three of you sat eating pizza and drinking beer, Nat talked about the tower plans and said Fury told them they were welcome to stay here at the safehouse or move into the tower when it was ready. You hadn’t really thought about what you wanted to do now that you couldn’t go back to SHIELD. Maria had arranged for all of yours and Nat’s belongings to be brought to the house.

“Ok guys, I’ve got to meet Pepper. I’m sure I can get her to persuade Tony on that pool.” She pats you on the shoulder playfully making you smile, “There it is, the infamous Y/N smile.” She smiles wide at you while you roll your eyes at her. “Ok I’m out y’all be careful.” She leans over and gives you a tight hug, giving Dean a wave as she walks out of the room.

“See ya” Dean says waving. “Well now that you’re not a recluse, would you like to watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” Dean starts to stand and you grab his arm to stop him. “Dean, I’m sorry about the other day, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It wasn’t your responsibility to tell me what Steve decided.”

He looked down at your hand on him and up to your eyes, “I get it, it happens.” he shrugs pulling away.

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

“Eh there’s work to be done here. No need in that many people going.” What he didn’t tell you is he didn’t want to leave you after finding out Steve was going. He picked up the plates and left-over pizza and took them into the kitchen then walked into the living room. “I’m picking the movie if you don’t get in here!”  
____________________________________________

The weeks that followed started to get better, you and Dean fell into a routine after Nat started to stay at the tower making sure Tony’s plans were coming together. Dean would make breakfast and you’d make dinner, every now and then he would surprise you with making dinner. It was nice to just relax for a change instead of fighting bad guys or monsters.

One morning you decided to go for a run around the neighborhood. Walking in you could smell breakfast already cooking. “I hope something was chasing you.” Dean says as you walk in to see what he was cooking.

His comment makes you laugh, “You know exercise is good for you right?”

“It makes you sweaty, you get all hot, makes your skin red. Sounds like sex without the fun, yeah not for me.” You walk towards your room laughing.

After showering, you go and eat breakfast with Dean at the bar. “Mmm, I think you make the best bacon. Thank you” you say putting your napkin on your plate.

“No problem sweetheart, it’s always a pleasure.” He winked at you. “So, what are the plans for today?”

“I think I may go to the store. I’m in the mood for a burger or maybe steaks tonight what do you think?”

He looked at you placing his hand on his chest with big puppy dog eyes, “Are you trying to find a way to my heart?”

You rolled your eyes at him laughing, “Oh shut up lover boy.” You looked in the fridge for what you needed, mentally making a list. “You gonna let me take that sweet ride of yours yet?”

“Not a chance princess. But would you get some beer while you’re out? Oh, and pie can’t forget the pie.”

“I guess you’ll have to come with me if you’re wanting pie. When’s the last time you got out of the house anyway?” You turn looking at him with your arms crossed.

“Ughhh fine, fine! I’ll drive.”  
____________________________________________

Watching Dean push a cart through the grocery store was different, he looked so domesticated and relaxed. Dean was no help on deciding between burgers or steaks so you got both. Finishing your shopping you ask him to stop at a liquor store and picked up some whiskey. 

Once back at the house you unloaded the groceries, and started putting things away. Dean handed you a beer, “Do you need help with anything? I can season the meat later.” He wiggles his eyebrows at your suggestively.

“No, I’m good right now.” you say laughing, “Uh, have you heard from Cas at all?” You ask turning back to the fridge trying to sound casual.

“No, I haven’t, I am wondering how Sammy is doing.” He takes a big drink from his beer, “How have you been feeling?” 

You take a moment and stop putting things away, “I’m fine.” You turn and he gives you a knowing look. “Dean I’m serious, I’m fine. Did it hurt at first having a friend leave to go across the world and not tell me, I mean yeah? But there’s nothing I can do about it except hope that Sam and Bucky get better.”

“Oh, he’s just a friend now? So that first night I was here all those noises coming from your bedroom were, what, nothing?” He arched an eyebrow; you could feel your face getting bright red you looked down. You remembered the night he was referring to; the night you were wearing the flannel you took from Dean's bag.

“Well he was never my boyfriend if that’s what you mean.” You took your beer and walked to your room. You weren’t sure if you were embarrassed about Dean bolding saying he heard you having sex, or angry at the fact that Steve still hasn’t tried to reach out to you since leaving. You turned on some music and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top. Figuring you could relax for a bit before going back out and starting dinner.

You didn’t realize you fell asleep until you heard knocking at your door. “Come on in.” you say voice gruff from sleep. Dean opened the door and leaned against the door frame arms crossed. “I’ve got the burgers cooking, I wanted to ask if you’d like to help me?” He looked down at his feet putting his hands in his pockets, “Look uh, I may have crossed a line earlier, and uh you know- “

You sit up and cut him off with a wave of your hand, “Dean, I accept your apology.”

“Yeah... so want to help?” You smirk and shake your head yes, “Ok.” He turns and walks back to the kitchen. You run your hands through your hair and scrub them down your face to wake up more.

Finally walking to the kitchen, you can smell the food. You see lettuce, tomatoes, onions and potatoes on the island. You grab the cutting board and a knife and started chopping them up. You cut the potatoes into fries, put them on a pan with seasoning and put them in the oven. Grabbing a glass and the whiskey you start mixing it with some Sprite. You turn and ask, “You want one?” Shaking your glass making the ice tink.

“Yeah” Dean said taking the burgers off the grill pan and onto plates starting the steaks. You handed him a glass, clinking your glasses you both took a sip. “Huh-wow, are you sure there’s Sprite in mine?”

“Oh come on light weight it’s not that strong.” You laugh, taking the fries from the oven and getting both of your plates with burgers prepared. Dean finished cooking the steaks and put them on another plate. You walked the plates you had to the table, Dean brought the steaks, you went back to grab your drinks. You ate in relative silence, enjoying the food. You end up finishing what you could while Dean cleared his plates.

“Where do you put it all?” You watch Dean as he finishes his drink.

“I got a hollow leg.” He laughs taking the plates from the table. “Want another drink? I’ll see if my mixing is up to your standards.”

“Sure, I’ll try to find something for us to watch.”  
____________________________________________

You lost count on how much you both had to drink or when the movie y’all were watching ended. Dean took off his boots and flannel at some point and was lounging in his black undershirt and jeans with his feet on the coffee table. You had your feet tucked under you on the couch facing him, both laughing while you asked him questions about his weirdest hunts.

Waving your hands trying to get it out, “Ok ok ok so aliens abducted you? Aliens? You were probed. They probed you, didn’t they?” You were laughing so hard your stomach hurt.

“I was not probed! Handsy douche bags.” Dean looked mad then started to laugh with you. “There was a little naked… woman- fairy thing too. Man did she have a right hook, and one kick ass body.” He raised his eyebrows at the memory.

“So, what did you do?”

“Well I knocked her into the microwave and nuked her into oblivion."

“Oh my gosh, that’s awful!” You laughed more, “Where was Sam in all of this?” You grabbed the whiskey pouring more into both of your glasses.

“Don’t get me started on him at that time. I had to teach him what empathy was, we would be questioning people and he didn’t give a crap about their feeling or nothing. It was not a good thing for trying to get information out of people.”

You leaned your head back laughing, “Oh I’m about to pee myself!” You wobbled getting up, playfully pushing Dean’s head back to rest on the back of the couch. 

When you got back Dean moved sideways putting a leg on the couch, one on the floor, an arm resting on the back and the other on the arm rest. Head still tipped back, you thought he might have fallen asleep. You were admiring how good he looked, and stumbled into the edge of one of the chairs making Dean’s head shoot up in your direction.

He looked at you quizzically, “Where are your shorts?” You looked down not realizing you were only in your panties. You make a face and shrug your shoulders laughing again making Dean laugh too. You maneuver your way around the furniture in your drunken state as best as you could and sat down between Dean’s legs, your back pressed to his chest, propping your legs next to his leg on the couch, “Uh” he clears his throat.

“Is this comfy for you?” You wiggle your butt moving back more, oblivious to the bulge pressing against your butt and lower back.

“…yeah, it’s- it’s fine.” You can’t see his face turning red.

“You know Dean, I don’t really think you’re that much of a ladies’ man as you’d like to think you are.”

“Oh?" Is all he can manage to get out.

“Don’t get me wrong you are very handsome, with great lips and a really nice ass.” You nod your head biting your lip thinking of the last and only time you kissed him. “But I’ve watched the way you get flustered, and that cute blush you get when women flirt back with you. How when those cheesy pickup lines work you don’t know where to go from there. It’s cute really.”

“Well... now…” You turned looking at his face making him grow quiet, his eyes staring into yours.

You smile big wrinkling your nose, “See… you’re so cute.” you start giggling leaning over to kiss his cheek but missing and kissing the corner of his mouth instead. You turn and lean back against him as he starts to smile shaking his head. You run your hand across his arm on the back of the couch and bring it around to rest on your waist. Running your fingers up and down his forearm, resting your hand on the back of his. You scoot back again realizing this time there’s something poking your back. You feel yourself becoming wet, absently squeezing your thighs together.

“Dean? Are you…?” The air in the room grows thick.

He shifts a little, muttering a quiet "Sorry" under his breath.

Your breathing speeds up and you can feel your heart beat in your ears, “What if I asked you to touch me?”

“Y/N… Y/N if I do, I don't think I could stop” 

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” You turn your face to his and take his arm around you by the wrist and move it to your chest. His hand hesitates at first, then he covers one of your breasts. Massaging and needing it, making your nipple grow hard. You turn to watch his hands path as he pinches your nipple between his fingers. His other hand circles your throat, his thumb on the side of your chin turning you to look at him again. His lips are as soft as you remembered them. He's kissing you slowly, tongue darting out parting your lips. He tastes like whiskey and something that's pure Dean. His hand moves to your other breast giving it the same attention, making you moan into his mouth. 

You grab his wrist again and move his hand to between your legs. You can already feel a wet spot forming on your panties. He feels it too as his fingers slowly cover your clothed pussy. He let's out a filthy moan, pressing harder against you, hand tightening around your throat a little. His starts to rub you through your panties, making you a whimpering mess. Enjoying the friction and his attentive kisses you grind your butt against his erection. He moves your panties to the side and you can feel how wet you are with the cold hitting your exposed skin. You break the kiss and watch as his fingers start pressing on your clit. You can feel how rough his hands are, it's an amazing contrast to your sensitive skin. You let out a low moan watching his fingers circle your clit, they dip down to your entrance gather your wetness and go back to teasing you. You head falls back on his shoulder and he starts kissing where his mouth can reach on your neck and ear. When his fingers finally dip inside you, you let out a breathy "Yessss". The room is filled with the wet sound of his fingers pumping in and out of you and your fast breathing.

He moans into your ear, "How does that feel baby?" He curls his fingers hitting your g spot, your eyes roll back. 

"You're going to make me cum." Your breathing speeds up with his movements. 

He turns your head back to him, "I want to watch you cum."

His dirty talk is all it takes, "Yes, oh God yes" breathing fast, you try to keep your eyes locked with his, your mouth dropping open, eyes rolling back- your cumming, rocking your hips down onto his hand. Pornographic moans falling from your lips. He fingers work in and out of you until your spasms calm down. Your brain feels like it's high, your still facing Dean with a goofy smile on your face. 

He removes his hand from inside you and fixes your panties back. You turn your body to face him pulling him into a sloppy kiss. "My turn" you say as your hand palms him though his jeans, unbuckling his belt. You push the coffee table our of the way with your foot and get in front of him on your knees. "Stand up" you command.

He looks a little confused in his lust filled state but does as you say. Standing in front of you you unbutton his jeans and drop them and his underwear down to his knees. His erection springs out at eye level and damn is it nice. He's well endowed and as thick as you dreamed he was that night. You look up at him feeling empowered and like a goodess in this position- even if he was towering over you. You kiss along the sides of his dick then stick out your tongue and lick along the vein on the underside all the way to the head without breaking eye contact then sealed your lips around the head, coming off with a pop. You do this a few more times when Dean grabs your hair making it into a ponytail and pulls a little, "Don't be a tease."

Biting your lip you lean forward and swirl your tongue around the head, then seal your lips around the tip moving down slowly, making sure you have plenty of saliva in your mouth to work down as far as you can. His hand tightens in your hair and he moans still watching your descent. You can barely get past the head before it hits the back of your throat. You gag a little pulling back and off making a string of spit form from his dick to your mouth. You look up at him with lust filled eyes, hes flushed and looking sexy as hell in this state.

Leaning forward you take him deep in your mouth again and start stoking what you couldnt fit in your mouth. Slowly you start to bob your head in rhythm with your hand, stroking and sucking until his head is tipped back and he's moaning louder. "Oh shit baby, your mouth feels fucking good." He pulls your hair harder and your moaning around him. Your pussy starts to clench, you're pretty sure this night has ruined your panties. 

You look up at him as best as you can, and hes watching you with hungry eyes. You start working him faster, giving him the best show you can. Hand twisting as your head bobs down taking him until you gag. His hips rock forward thrusting into your mouth, you welcome the movement. You reach up with your other hand and cup his balls, gently squeezing and massaging them. "Oh fuck" 

You look at him, trying to make eye contact and speed up your mouth and hand until you feel his balls tightening. His hand in your hair grips harder and he let's out a low deep growl as his hips snap forward and his cum starts shooting down your throat. You work your hand around him and suck hard making sure you get every drop. 

He falls back on the couch not bothering to pull up his pants, head leaning back as his breathing starts to calm down. You get up from the floor with a goofy grin on your face feeling like a completely badass being able to put such a strong man into this state. 

You sit down next to him leaning your head against your hand watching him. "Did you enjoy that?" You ask seductively.

"Holy shit" is all he can get out and it makes you giggle. Once hes calmed down more he leans forward and pulls his pants up and looks over at you. He cups your face and pulls you into a deep kiss, his hand going into your hair as his tongue goes into your mouth. Your moaning into his mouth, hes such a great kisser. He breaks the kiss for just a moment, "Bedroom?" 

"Yes, bedroom" you answer eagerly grabbing his hand and standing up.


	10. Let's Take A Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Reader finally work a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY, SMUT!! Thank you everyone who has read this and left kudos or bookmarks I greatly appreciate every single one of you!! 
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are mine.

Dean’s lips are all over you, kissing down your jaw, your neck, his calloused hands moving underneath your shirt pushing it up. “Take it off” he muttered against your neck. You step back grabbing the bottom and pulling it over your head, going to unclasp your bra. Never breaking eye contact with him you slowly let it fall down your arms, hooking your thumbs in the waist band of your panties and push them down too.

You look him up and down biting your bottom lip, your hands go to his still unbuckled jeans, and underwear pushing them down. He steps out of them while you grab his shirt pushing it up over his head. You stand marveling at his naked body; your hands go to your breasts massaging and playing with them while he watches. You see his cock twitch, getting harder as you play with yourself. He steps forward grabbing your ass pulling you into him, mouth attaching to yours. He picks you up cock nudging at your entrance, before he turns and puts you on the bed.

His lips attach to your neck and move their way down to your nipples. Sucking and biting the pebbled flesh until your back is arching off the bed. You’re pretty sure Dean could make you cum just like that. Your hands are in his hair moving across every part of him you can touch as he moves down your body. He sits back on his heels and grabs your legs putting them over his shoulders. He leans down kissing your thighs as he goes down, he takes a deep breath, “Damn baby I can't wait to taste you.” His deep voice sends a shiver across your body.

His tongue comes out and licks a thick stripe up and down you pussy a few times before pressing flat to your clit moving his head back and forth. You let out filthy moans, hands burying into his hair holding him impossibly close. He moans against you and seals his lips around your clit sucking hard. “Oh Deeeann” You lose your breath, and push down against his mouth. “I’m going to cum on those pretty lips if you keep doing that.”

He pulls back from you, “Mmm please do, I want to taste your sweetness.” He starts his assault again, sticking his tongue as deep inside you as he can before dragging it back to your clit. He seals his lips around it, “Oh Dean... I’m cumming” you shout hips bucking forward. His tongue continues working you through your orgasm until you’re a spazzing mess. You pull his hair and grab his shoulders until he’s kissing his way back up to your mouth. You pull his mouth to yours enjoying the taste of yourself and the whiskey still on his tongue.

He moves and steps off the bed, grabbing your legs dragging you to the edge. Sliding his dick through your folds before slowly pushing into you, your legs falling open. The breath goes from your lungs feeling yourself stretch around him. You grab at his arms and wrists, his hands holding your hips in place. He's looking down watching as he becomes fully seated inside of you, you love the sound of the low moans coming from him. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into you. Hands squeezing into your sides, you're sure you'll have bruises in the morning.

He sets a hard pace, fucking you into the mattress, "You take me so good baby" His head falls back, voice pure sex.

Grabbing one of his hands you bring his fingers to your mouth, sucking on them until they're covered in your saliva. He's watching you with a hooded gaze, "Make me cum on your cock Dean."

"Mmm have I told you how I love that filthy mouth of yours" He circles your still sensitive clit, angling his hips hitting the spot deep inside that you love. "Yessss" you moan out, head pushing back into the mattress. You feel Deans hand come up and circle your exposed neck, squeezing, and pulling your face up towards his. Your heavy breathing mixing together as he looks down into your eyes. Dean pushes harder into you as he pinches your clit, "Oh shiiiit" you push your forehead to his, mouth open moaning. His thrusts become erratic and you're both cumming, you capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

His thrusts slow down, moving his hands to rest beside your head. Your hands run up and down his sides and back, both of you coming down for your high. Dean stands up looking down watching as he withdrew from you. "Ughh" you complain at the feeling of emptiness and his cum trickling out. You move your body as best as you can to the top of the bed, "Come here" You say grabbing Dean's hand, pulling him to lay down beside you. His arm circles around you pulling you to his side, resting his hand on your naked butt as your leg intertwines with his. You lay your head on his chest, absently circling his tattoo, "I'm glad you didn't leave Dean, I'm happy you're here" you whisper letting sleep take over.  
________________________________________________

You wake in bed alone, if it wasn't for the soreness you felt you would have thought last night was a very nice dream. Smiling to yourself you get up finding your underwear and putting on Dean’s black shirt. Walking to the kitch you stop in the door way when you see Dean shirtless with his jeans low on his hips cooking breakfast, music playing. Admiring his muscular back, you hear him singing along to the music softly, “Never opened myself this way. Life is ours; we live it our way. All these words, I don’t just say. And nothing else matters.”

At the next verse you start to sing with him, he jumps slightly turning around watching you sing along with him. “Trust I seek and I find in you. Everyday for us something new. Open mind for a different view. And nothing else matters.”

Smiling you walk to sit down at the bar, Dean turning back to the pancakes singing louder now. Eventually air drumming with the spatula, occasionally looking over at you singing into it like a microphone making you laugh. You prop you elbow on the counter and lean on your hand watching the enigma that is Dean Winchester. Playing the air guitar during the solo, giving you a wink, you can’t help but smile at this new relaxed side of him you’ve never seen. At the last verse you sing along with him once again, “So close, no matter how far. Couldn’t be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters.”

You clap your hands and let out a “Wohoo” as Dean leans over to his phone and turns the volume down, you can see the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You tell anyone about this… show,” he says waving the spatula through the air, “I’m going to deny it.”

“Don’t worry Dean your secrets safe with me, as long as I still get to hear you sing.” you say with a wink.

"Always a cost." He laughs putting the plate with the pancakes down, coming around to sit next to you. “How come you look better in my clothes than I do?” He looks at you raising an eyebrow.

“I think it’s the boobs. Boobs make everything better.” You say putting pancakes on your plate. Dean made a ‘you’re right face’ and put some on his plate covering them in syrup.

Taking a bite, you point your fork towards Dean’s chest, “Your tattoo, what’s it mean?”

“It’s an anti-possession tattoo. It’s a method to ward off demonic possession.”

You raise your eyebrows looking at him, “Cool.” You go back to eating, “Maybe we all need to get that after everything with Bucky.”

You talk about tattoos and your taste in music. Telling Dean your playlists go from really good songs to dont judge me songs. Neither of you bring up what happened the night before. Your sober minds not brave enough to speak what drunk minds had.  
_____________________________________

As the days went on you both fell back into the routine you both created. The only difference was there were more stolen glances and lingering touches between the two of you.

Relaxing on the couch, you pulled out a book while Dean typed away on his laptop as you had done many other days. 

“I hope you’re not about to watch porn over there. Unless you're willing to let me watch too?” You say flirting with him not bothering to look up from your book.

“I’m, uh, no I’m not…”

You laugh at how flustered he got, “Kidding Dean… unless that’s really what your doing.”

“No, I’m just uh,” He clears his throat shifting in his seat, “What do you… what do you say we go on a road trip?” Dean asked looking up from his computer.

“What did you have in mind?” You ask still reading your book.

“Well there’s a couple’s resort not far from here in the Catskills that some people have gone missing at. I figure we haven’t worked a job in a while, or really been out of the house.” He says shrugging his shoulders. "Would you like to be my wife?” You look up at him, and he clears his throat. “Uh for the job, my wife for the job.”

“Sure, why not?” You say smiling going back to your book.

"Great, I think I'll go call Bobby. See if he's heard anything." He says shutting his laptop.  
_________________________

The Impala was packed down, music up, windows down you put your arm out enjoying the breeze. You were excited to be working again after so long, even if it was potentially hunting a monster you knew nothing about. If you were being honest with yourself you were excited to play a couple with Dean, it gave you an excuse to touch him without the courage of alcohol. You settled on a nice sun dress, while Dean wore nice jeans and one of his white button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up. You both figured if you were going to play the part of a doctor and his wife you had to look decent.

He was watching you out of the corner of his eye, sunglasses on, wind blowing your hair back, humming along to the music. He reaches over and grabs your hand interlacing his fingers with yours. Looking down you smile at the gesture and then up to him as he watches the road.

Dean tells you Bobby believes a ‘Djinn’ is the one responsible for the missing people. You learn their cave dwelling hermits who feed off of human blood, they like ruins-the bigger the better and the only way to kill them is a silver knife dipped in lambs blood.

At the resort Dean walks with you to the desk, "Checking in for Dr. James Hetfield." You're standing close together his hand resting on your lower back, your hand on his chest sporting a simple gold band on your ring finger. Playing the part of a happy couple would be very easy if he kept touching you like this. The concierge gave you your room number and key cards, welcoming you to the resort.

"Come on Mrs. Hetfield let's go check out our room." Dean says kissing your forehead.

"Absolutely honey." You say a smile spreading across your face.

The room is very spacious, king sized bed in the middle with beautiful decor and a large bathroom. You place your bag at the foot of the bed as Dean lays down, you walk around checking out the view from the window to the courtyard and pool below. Bobby said reports show the people went missing around the trails and building near the mountains near by.

"So Mrs. Hetfield, what do you say we walk around and check this place out?" You turn to see him with his hands behind his head watching you.

"Yeah let me just grab my things." You walk to your bag and grab out your gun, knife and thigh holster. You pull up you dress and put the holster in place. Smoothing everything out to make sure the knife and gun are concealed properly, you ask Dean, "Ok, you ready?" His pupils were blown and his mouth slightly open, you snapped your fingers at him, "Dean?"

"Yeah, yep I'm ready." You turn and walk towards the door as he stands up from the bed adjusting his pants.

Down stairs theres a spa, shops, a few restaurants, a lake, courtyard, golf course, hiking trails and more. Looking around, all the other couples were very close to each other whether it be holding hands, arms around each other, or kissing, it made it easier for you both to search around a bit with out being noticed. Walking past a couple making out heavily in the courtyard you turn towards Dean, "Okaaay… ready to go eat?"

"Yeah" He grabbed your hand and walked to a near by restaurant.

Over lunch you both talked about where the abductions were happening and the people who were taken. One couple were having a picnic in an area off the trail when the wife wondered off, her husband not hearing or seeing anything. The abductions happened mostly in the evenings, "Well I guess we need to plan a moonlight date. What do you say?" Dean said smiling.

"I think that's a great idea hubby." You grabbed his hand across the table, it was getting harder to keep your hands to yourself. Your feelings for Dean were getting stronger, and you tried to reel them in but it wasn't work with you working this job playing the part of 'husband and wife'. You both walked the resort again checking any other places that you thought a Djinn could be stalking. After walking almost every inch of the place you decide to go back to the room.

Getting on the elevator to go up to your room, there's another couple that get in with you. They look you both up and down, giggling and whispering to each other. You lean closer to Dean putting one hand around his back and other to rest on his stomach, Dean's arm going around resting on your lower back pulling you closer. You look over at the other couple and their hands and mouths are all over each other, you feel you face growing hot. You feel Dean's eye on you, and you look up into his green ones, he leans forward and you think he might kiss you when the elevator dings for your floor. Dean swallows thickly as he pulls back and takes your hand walking to the room. You grab a water from the mini fridge and down it as fast as you can while Dean paces to the window, the air in the room full of tension.

"I'm going to go down and see if I can get some stuff together for our dinner tonight. Call me if you need anything?" Dean says.

"Yeah sure." You say looking down as he walks past you out the door. You were getting frustrated, you didn't understand why he never made another move since the night you were together. Grabbing your bag you head to the bathroom. "If he wants to be like this, I'm just going to have to make it harder for him." You say to yourself determined. You touch up your make up adding a little more to your eyeshadow to make your eyes pop. You style your hair and change into a different sundress with a jean jacket and some converse to make walking the trail easier. Putting your thigh holster back on you grab your silver knives and sliding them into place.

Dean had been gone for a couple hours when you hear the door open, "Hey, Y/N..." Dean says walking in further with some bags, stopping when he sees you, leg propped up on the chair, dress pushed up on your thigh.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I found a shop with, uh, some blankets and got one." You put your leg down fixing your dress, and tussle your hair a little, "Wow, umm" he shakes his head, "I found a little italian place and ordered food, should be ready to be picked up in about 30 minutes." He takes out a colorful serape blanket showing you. 

You reach over and run your fingers over it, "Oh its nice. What else did you find?" You raise your eyes over to the other smaller bag he had.

He pulled out a book from one of your favorite authors that you had few books from, "I was walking by and saw this in a shop window. I haven't seen you with this one, thought you might want to add it to your collection."

Your eyes light up, "Oh Dean, thank you!" You kiss wrap your arms around his neck, kiss his cheek and hug him tightly.

Stepping back you take the book and you run your fingers over the cover and flip through the pages. "Eh it's no big deal really," He smiles sweetly. "You look nice by the way, your hair, and make up look good..." He trails off looking down.

"Thank you, I figured if we're going on a date, why not dress up right?" You smile big at him and turn to sit in the chair, one leg tucked under you as you open the book to the first page. Dean lets you read until it's time to pick up the food. You grab the blanket and fold it over your arm while Dean holds out his elbow for you to hold. 

Picking up the food you look around at the beautiful sunset and how the weather is perfect for a picnic. Walking with your arm on Dean's he navigates yall to an area near where the last person to go missing was taken. The spot Dean picked had a perfect view of the lake and a clearing that you could see the moon coming up. You almost forgot you were hunting after being out of the game for a few months. 

Putting the blanket and food down, you both sat across from each other getting comfortable. Making small talk as you enjoyed your dinner and nature around you. 

Putting your food container away you say, "Man the food was really good." Rubbing your stomach that was beyond full. "This is nice, maybe we could stay here another night? It's been nice to be out of the town for a change."

"Yeah as long as we can gank the damn thing taking people." Dean said putting away his trash.

You lean back and look at the stars, listening. You don't hear anything and you start to think maybe you won't run into the Djinn tonight. You feel Dean move a little closer to you. You both star gaze and listen to everything around. Occasionally hearing giggles and talking from other couples in the area. 

You look over, mesmerized by his profile and how he looks in the moonlight. Your eyes follow the line of his jaw and how his neck slopes, all you can think about is how you want to run your tongue down it. He sees you staring and looks over smirking. You lean forward your lips almost touching when he stops you, "Y/N".

"Hmm?" 

"I don't think that's good idea."

You sit back and stare into his eyes, "Why not? Because we're on a hunt or... because you regret what happened between us?" You cring when the words come out. 

"Yes, because we're on a hunt and because you deserve so much better than me. I don't regret what happened, I don't. It's just, I ruin everything I touch or get close to and I don't want that for you. I'm beyond saving Y/N. I know how my story's gonna end. It's at the edge of a blade or the barrel of a gun."

"Why do you get to decide what's best for me? Why can't I want you and whatever you come with?" 

"You don't want me, you need someone like-"

"Like Steve? Cause newsflash he left me too! If you forgot he left with Bucky and Sam without a word and I haven't heard from any of them since!" 

He shook his head and ran his hands down his face. "Y/N..." 

"No I get it Dean, you and I come from similar worlds and could make it work but you're scared. You're afraid of anyone getting close to you, and you're afraid to be happy for a change." You stand up and walk away in frustration. 

You follow the trail when you came up on a building behind the resort finally stopping and looked up to the sky. Trying to not be to loud you let out an frustrated "ehhh" threw gritted teeth. Pulling out your phone and you start a text to Dean asking where he was so you could meet him, when you hear some rustling behind you. You pull out a knife and listen. Turning just in time you block a punch from a man covered in tattoos as he knocks your phone away from you, you get a grip on his wrist and twist it back. He let's out a grunt. 

"Nice tattoos. Where'd you get them?" You say in a smartass tone. 

He rolls his body forward getting out of your grasp knocking the knife out of your hands, you tried to yell out, "De-" He grabbed you by the throat, you hit down hard on his elbow trying to break his grip but you couldn't. He clicks his tongue in disapproval as his eyes glow blue and he reaches out with a glowing palm and touches your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter to come together Dean and Sam have never faced a Djinn. So Dean and Reader are going only off of the help of Bobby. Song at the beginning is "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica


	11. My Best Friends Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Djinn attacked you, this is what he makes you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY, SMUT!!
> 
> Theres a lot of talking in this chapter, I'm hoping I comes across for everyone else how I'm wanting. Let me know what you think! Bucky in this chapter is based off the new pictures of him in Winter Soldier and Falcon.

Dean follows the direction you took when you walked off, he tried to let you calm down before chasing after you. Getting closer he thinks he hears your voice. Running he finds your phone and knife on the ground.

"Son of a bitch, Y/N!"  
_____________________________________

You wake to the sun coming through the window, you had a bad headache and weren't sure why. Rubbing your head you slowly sat up, looking around at a room you didn't recognize. Your heart rate sped up and you threw the covers off of yourself looking for anything you knew. You pick up a picture of you and Natasha on your nightstand when you see a beautiful diamond ring on your left finger. You almost drop the picture looking at your hand, "What the hell?"

Leaving the bedroom, you realize how large the house is. Looking at random pictures on the walls you see some with you and Nat, some with Steve, Dean, Sam and Bucky, some with just Steve and Bucky, and some with all of you smiling happily. "Where the am I?" You rub your still pounding head confused, walking into kitchen. You're taken back by who you see pulling a mug down from the cabinet. A man with slicked back short brunette hair wearing sweat pants low on his hips, no shirt and a metal arm. "...Bucky?"

"Hey Doll, how'd you sleep?" He turns smiling, leaning against the counter.

"Umm..." Words fail you. You're looking around and back at him, "Your hair?"

He runs his fingers through it looking down, "I tried to style it the way you like." He smiles.

"It looks nice." You knew he was handsome with his long hair, but seeing him with short hair you didn't realize how handsome he truly was. Looking around your mouth drops open when you see a picture of you in a wedding dress and Bucky in a suit looking into each others eyes, looking madly in love.

"I don't know why y'all thought it was a good idea to have Nat's bachelorette party the night before the wedding."

"Wedding?" You ask looking at him confused.

"Baby did you have tequila last night? I know what that does to you the next day." He slowly walks towards you putting his hands around your waist. "I know you're stressed about your best friend getting married but we've known Sam forever. He's a good man."

"Nat and Sam... they're getting married? Today?"

He looks at you concerned, "Baby are you feeling ok?"

"I-I uh yeah, yeah I guess I had a bad dream? Weren't you in Wakanda? With Sam and Cas?" You look around, "...Whose house is this?"

"Doll, Wakanda was so long ago, gosh I don't even remember it honestly, Cas went back to heaven, he hasn't came down since then. There's been no reason for him to come down. And you know this is our house baby, remember we picked it out. Are you sure you're ok?"

You weren't sure if this was a dream or a trick by the Trickster, or maybe something else but you can't remembered what. "Ye-yeah, I've got this really bad headache, and you know," you swirl your hard in front of your stomach.

"You're nervous about Nat getting married and standing in front of all those people. I understand, I felt the same way when I stood up next to Dean at his wedding."

Your eyebrows pinch together, "Dean's married?"

"Yesss, to Lisa." He says nodding his head like you should know this, "Yeah you definitely had tequila last night." Leaning down he kisses your lips, you're eyes going wide in surprise. "Why don't you go shower, I've got the coffee brewing. We've got to be at the church in a couple hours."

You turn and he smacks you on the ass, you let out a little yelp and walk back to the bedroom. "This can't be real." You say to yourself walking into the bathroom pinching your arm. "Oww, ok that felt real." You get in the shower letting the water roll over your body trying to figure out what was going on. If this was something to do with the trickster-or Gabriel- maybe you just had to play the role like last time and then you could find your way out. You still couldn't shake the feeling that something else was to blame for this. You hear the bathroom door open, peeking out you see Bucky walking in, you close the curtain fast.

"Want some company?" He asks seductively.

"Umm no," You close your eyes at how rude it sounded. "I'm just not feeling that great still, and I don't want to be late... rain check?" You try to sound more light hearted.

"It's ok doll, maybe we can sneak away tonight. I can't wait to see you in that dress."

"Yeah, yeah that'd- that'd be fun." You breath out.   
_______________________________________________

At the chapel Bucky grabs your dress bag before opening your door and taking your hand. Walking you to the brides dressing room, you thank him when he hands you your dress. "Can't wait to see you in that doll." He whispers into your ear, with a wink he leans over kissing you. This time you reciprocate a little, still not sure if any of this is real. You slowly open the door and walk in seeing Natasha getting her make up done.

"There she is!" She says excitedly, "I wasn't sure you'd make it on time, we had way too many shots last night." She giggles.

"Yeah I didn't think I would either." Letting out a little laugh.

"Turn on some music will you? I need something to get my mind off my nerves."

You pull out your phone and hit shuffle. The hairstylist starts on your hair while you and Nat talk about how nervous she is. "You're going to look amazing Nat." You smile sweetly at her, "Who's the best man again?"

She side eyed you trying not to move, "Dean, duh."

"Oh yeah, of course." You shake your head like you remembered

When the hairstylist and make up artist leave you ask Natasha, "Nat have you ever felt like, like something's off? Like you can't remember something you need to?"

"Off like how?"

"Like what you woke up to isn't how you went to sleep? Like nothing around you is real?"

"...Are you ok, Y/N? I know we drank a lot last night but what's got you thinking like this?"

"I feel like something just isn't right and I don't know why. Like I need to remember something."

"Maybe its just the hangover, here I've got some headache pills in my bag." She reaches in and hands you some and a bottle of water.

You take them and walk over to the window looking out at all the cars filling the lot. "Who in all is coming?"

Natasha starts naming off people you both know and some you don't, then she says "... I think Steve is going to bring Sharon."

"Steve's dating?"

"Yeah, I think they're getting pretty serious if he's willing to bring her around all of us." She laughs.

Suddenly you see a girl you don't recognize staring up at you from the parking lot. You get flashes of lights and hands being strung up by their wrists. You grab your head doubling over at the sudden images and headache, "Ahh!"

Nat runs over and grabs your shoulder, "Hey, hey Y/N, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." You sit down on the ground slowly.

"Should I go get Bucky?"

"No, I'm ok." You rub your forehead trying not to mess up your make up. "...Nat do you believe in different, I don't know, time lines maybe? Or second chances?"

"Y/N you're asking a person who has seen some stuff... Of course I believe in second chances how do you explain us being able to quit SHEILD, and Sam and Dean getting out of hunting?"

"We got out?"

"Yeah babe, I know it's still hard to believe, but man its been forever it seems like."

"Yeah" you laugh out of confusion. You give into the idea that maybe this was a second chance at a different life you never thought you or Natasha could have. You decide you don't want to waste it.

The photographer comes to the room letting you know she got the men's photos and how handsome Nat's future husband looks. You get into your dress and help Natasha get into hers, lacing up the back as she looks in the mirror. You tell her how lucky Sam is for being able to land her, helping the photographer land a few candid photos before taking more serious ones.

You hand her the bouquet, and hold onto her shoulders "Let's get you married!" smiling brightly with her.

____________________________________________

Everything was set up beautifully with all the colors and flowers that were perfectly Natasha, and of course Fury was the one to officiated. You smiled at Fury and Sam as you stepped upto your place, looking over at Bucky. He sat near the front with Steve and Sharon, he smiled back at you mouthing "You look fucking hot." You couldn't help the smile and blush that crept up your face. You glanced over at Dean who rolled his eyes and gave a disapproving look. You weren't sure what that was about. Sam's eyes started to fill as soon as the doors opened and he see's Natasha. She was an absolute goddess in her dress, looking straight ahead at her future husband not bothering to look anywhere else walking slowly down the aisle.

The ceremony was the perfect amount of time and when Fury told Sam to kiss the bride- but not for too long- it made everyone laugh and cheer. You were happy to see your best friend so happy. She truly deserved it after everything she's been through in life. Her and Sam walk down the aisle to everyone cheering loudly, you walk towards Dean who reluctantly puts his arm out for you to hold giving you a fake smile.

"You look handsome." You say through a smile as you head to the foyer of the chapel.

"Thanks" he says curtly, not giving you the time of day.

Once in the lobby he pulls his arm away from you and walks to give Sam a handshake and a hug telling him how happy he is for him. You hug Nat, and then look to Sam and give him a big hug telling him you always wanted a brother. The guests were moved to the reception hall, allowing you all to go back into the chapel for pictures, Bucky is still in his seat waiting for you to be finished. Posing for some pictures you see Bucky and Dean shaking hands and talking. You guess whatever the look earlier was it wasn't towards Bucky. Once the photos are finished, you walk over to Bucky putting your arms around his waist hugging him, his arms going around you too.

"There's my girl," He leans down by your ear, "Damn you in that dress, it's doing things to be doll."

You whisper back, "And you in that suit, mmm." You look up into his blue eyes, biting your lip and you can't believe what you're saying until its coming out, "Want to go to the bridal room?"

Looking around you see everyone in the foyer is walking towards the reception hall and not pay either of you any attention. Bucky grabs your hand dragging you into the room shutting the door. You toss your bouquet on a nearby table as he slips off his jacket. He pushes you up against the door, his mouth on yours. The kiss is all tongue and teeth as if you haven't seen each other in days. Your hands go into his hair and you feel his metal hand pushing up the hem of your dress. The cool touch a contrast against your heated skin, he rubs you roughly over your panties making you moan into his mouth. His hand creeps up and drags your panties down until his metal fingers are running through your folds.

"Ohhhh" you head falls back against the door, he kisses across your jaw and down, biting your neck as his slips 2 metal fingers inside. "Yes" you moan breathlessly as he speeds up his fingers curling them hitting that perfect spot. You tip your head forward kissing him until he's moaning in your mouth.

He breaks the kiss watching your face contort in pleasure, "Cum on my fingers baby." He moves his fingers up harder inside you, his palm brushing your clit. You rock down on his hand, enjoying how the hard cool metal feels inside you. You chase your orgasm until you're pulsing around his fingers, "Yes, yes!"

His fingers slip from you and he pushes your panties down till they slip down your legs, your hands go to his belt opening his pants palming him through his boxer briefs. His head falls forward watching and moaning, he pushes your hands away and pushes his pants and underwear just past his butt. He reaches forward grabbing your thighs and hosting you up against the door, locking your legs behind him as he impales you on his cock. He lets out a breathy "Fuck", squeezing your ass as you run your finger through his hair pulling slightly. He pulls you up and roughly brings you back down, he does this several times until you have a steady bouncing pace. Your faces are in inches apart and you're lost in his ocean eyes breathing heavy. He leans forward capturing your lips, biting your bottom one sucking it into his mouth. Your moaning loudly, until he kisses you silent. You rock forward making him moan, the sound rattling your chest. You do this until you're both cumming, exchanging moans through kisses.

Bucky's hands loosen their grip on your butt and legs, as he lifts you off of him and places you down on wobbly legs kissing you sweetly this time. You collapse against the door as he pulls up his pants getting his clothes back in order. You look around and find a box of Kleenex and use them to clean yourself of the mess you both just made. He bends down and picks up your panties handing them to you.

Bucky sits on a chair running his hands through his hair pushing it back, "Damn baby, we haven't done it like that in a long time. That felt good as hell."

You smile a little embarrassed, bending over as best as you can and putting your panties back on, "I'll say, I just can't believe we did all that in a church."

"Technically it was a room, we aren't in the actual chapel." He says point his finger at his head like he's smart.

"Oh my gosh babe!" You giggle and hear a knock at the door. You both look at each other with wide eyes, you know the room must smell of sex.

"Hey are you guys in here?" You hear Steve's voice, and relax slightly.

"Yeah Steve, I was just..." You look at Bucky for help.

"She was just needing help to adjust her dress." You glare at him playfully.

You hear Steve let out a laugh, "Yeah sure, everyone's about to start eating, Natasha was wondering where her matron of honor is. So why don't y'all come on?"

Bucky gets up and heads to the door, "Yeah, yeah we're comin', we're comin." He leans over saying quietly, "And hopefully we'll be coming again later too." He raises his eyebrows at you quickly pecking your lips.

The reception was loud with people talking enjoying the good vibes in the air. When Natasha sees you she grabs a mic from the DJ, Sam standing with his arm around her smiling big, "We want to say thank you to everyone who made it out for our special day. We love that every one of you came to celebrate with us! And on that note, the food is ready, the bars are open, and lets get this party started!!" She throws her arm in the air as everyone cheers and whistles.

Bucky kisses your cheek, "I'm going to get us some drinks, go make sure Nat doesn't want to kill me for pulling you away."

You walk over to Nat and Sam, giving her an apologetic smile when she gives you the evil eye, "I'm sorrryyyy!" You say holding your arms out to give her a hug.

"You're lucky I like you." She says hugging you tightly. 

"Ok you two sit, I'll go grab you both food and drinks. This is y'alls day people need to cater to you!" You shoo them to their seats and head to the food. No one complains when you cut in the front stacking 2 plates with everything they were serving. You head back to their table and set them down and head to grab their drinks. 

Bucky sits down at the your that's next to the bride and groom table. Steve, Sharon, Dean and Lisa are at the table too although Dean still looks like he's in a bad mood.

Glancing around the room your eyes catch on the same girl you saw in the parking lot earlier. Everyone seems to be walking by not noticing her. You stare for a while when Bucky pats your leg, "What are you looking at doll?"

You look over at him, "That girl over there? Who is she?" 

"I didnt see her. Maybe she's a plus one?"

"Yeah, maybe." You look around but can't see her anywhere. 

Dean excuses himself from the table and you see him walk over to the DJ. He grabs the microphone, "If I could please have everyone's attention please. As most of you have come to know me I am Sammy's older brother. Not bigger cause well he's a giant." Everyone laughs. "When he told me he was going to ask Natasha to marry him I was truly happy for them, I feel like shes the only one that could really take him down if needed. Sammy also asked if I would do the honor if singing their first song for them." There was some cheering, "When he said it was Elvis, I couldn't say no. Well that and Natasha threatened to take out my legs if I didnt." Theres more laughing, "Now not many people have heard me so please be gentle." He laughed, the music started up and Sam took Natasha's hand leading her out to the dance floor. 

Dean started singing, "Wise men say only fools rush in. But I cant help falling in love with you. Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin. Oh, if I cant help falling in love with you?..." you were smiling watching Sam twirl Nat around and hug her close, enjoying the sound of Dean's voice. 

Suddenly you started getting flashed of Dean singing to you. You shake your head trying to make it clearer, closing your eyes trying to remember what you forgot. You rub your head feeling another headache start up. Bucky rubs your leg as Dean finished the song and the DJ continued with some slower music, more couples going out on the floor to dance. 

"I'm going to be right back, I just need some air." You tell Bucky.

"Ok, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I won't be long." You kiss his cheek and walk to the door that leads outside. You lean against the wall trying to piece together what's going on in your mind. 

A few minutes later you see Lisa and Dean walk out arguing. You step more along the side of the wall so you're not eavesdropping on their business when you hear Lisa tell Dean, "Find somewhere else to stay tonight. I am so done." She storms off to the parking lot. 

He runs his hands through his hair, "Son of a bitch!" He turns and you make eye contact, cringing when he sees you. "This is just fucking great."

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to listen, I just came out for some air." You trail off, "I'm, I'm just going to go back in." You turn to go to the doors. 

"Y/N... wait." He breathes out heavily. "We've been going through a lot of rough times lately, I was trying to wait to tell everyone we're getting divorced." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." You stand in awkward silence for a while when you finally ask, "Is that why you've been short with me? I thought we were friends." 

He gives a unhumorous laugh, "Of course you don't remember" he shakes his head. 

"Remember what?"

"You called me last night. Saying how you were so sorry that things didnt go any further with us back in the day. How you hated that I married Lisa, that she wasn't right for me and if you could you would of been with me, and not one of my best friends." He was sounding bitter now. "Then I get here and you have to rub it in my face how 'great' of a marriage you have. You know I respected your wishes to not tell Bucky that we had history when you two started dating. It felt like you were ashamed to have been with me. But I can't act like the looks and touches you give me or the drunk calls dont mean anything." He turned away from you, you knew he was hurting. A few images flash in your mind of Dean sitting on a blanket in the mountains under the moon with you. You can see a large building and a lake. "Ugghh" you grab your head, and Dean turns to look at you. 

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didnt know. Hell I feel like I don't really know anything about my life right now." He looks at you confused. "Can I ask you a question? When the Trickster had you and Sam how did you know?"

"What are you getting at Y/N?" His eyebrows furrowed. 

"I just... at times I don't feel like any of this is real. That this wasn't my life yesterday. There's something missing but I can't remember what it is." You rub across your forehead. 

"I'm pretty sure I would know if the trickster was here." 

You see the girl from before appear behind Dean. She looks worse than what had, you walk past him and try to get to her. All you hear is a faint "Help me." 

Dean grabs your shoulder, "Are you ok?"

You turn and ask "Do you see her, the girl?" turning back shes gone. "There was just a girl there, I've seen her all night. She needs help." You look around searching for her when something clicks, "Djinn."

"What? Y/N are you feeling ok?"

"Dean what do you know about Djinn's?" You grab him by the lapel of his jacket. 

"Nothing really, I know Bobby's dealt with one before." He thinks for a moment. "They live in abandoned ruins and feed off human blood. You need a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood to kill them that's all I really know." He takes your wrists and removes you hands from his jacket. 

You run your hands through your hair, "I've gotta go." You say running back into the reception. The cakes already cut and you grab the silver knife that's on the table before running to the parking lot. Ignoring the calls of your name. 

Dean and Bucky run after you as you get into your car, "Y/N honey where are you going?" Bucky asks as he gets by the driver door.

"The mountains, I think" you close your eyes and will the last image you had, trying to remember the details. "Maybe the Catskills. I think there's a Djinn there thats hurting someone." Bucky looks over at Dean with a concerned look. Dean's the first to open the car door and get in. You turn and look at him, "What are you doing?" 

"You said there could be a monster hurting people and I say let's take care of it. I may be retired but I will always do the right thing. Bucky you coming?"

He was reluctant at first, "Fine!" He goes around and gets in the passenger seat. "I think you two have some serious screws loose." He says getting his seatbelt on as you pull out of the parking lot. 

"I need either of you to look up places in the Catskills with lakes. Hotels, resorts, anything."

Dean and Bucky search away showing you a few different places they've found. None of them were the place you pictured. You started second guessing what you saw in your vision when Bucky found a resort that you think matches. 

The drive up there you kept focused on the road, you could feel Bucky and Dean watching you. "Why don't you say it?" You break the silence. 

"Say what?" Bucky asks. 

"That I'm crazy, that retirement made me go mad. I can read it on your face."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I mean you have to admit you have been weird today baby." 

"I just don't know if this is real and I have to be sure."

"Seriously, what we did earlier felt pretty damn real to me." You could hear the hurt in his voice. You felt bad but you had to know. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

By the time you got to the resort it was late, you got out of the car gripping the knife tightly rushing to the side of the hotel. You can see the lake where your standing and look around for another building. You walk down a path a little ways when you finally see it. "This is it." You rush forward when Dean grabs your wrist stopping you.

"Now hang on, we dont know what were getting into here. And last I checked you didnt have any lambs blood."

"Doesn't matter, I'll improvise." You take off to the building with Dean and Bucky sharing a look before reluctantly following. 

You slowly open a door and slip inside, looking around you don't see anything or anyone. Creeping more into the building Bucky comes ups behind you. "See there's nothing here, can we leave? I'm sure Natasha is blowing up your phone."

"Shh" you listen harder, trying to make out sounds other than the old creaks of the building. 

Dean looks over to you wide eyed, "Do you hear that?"

You hear what sounds like whimpers and cries. You rush around a corner and see dead bodies with blood bags attached. Then you see her, the girl from your visions, her hands stung above her head and blood being drained. "We have to get her down." You go to move to her when you hear someone approaching. Dean grabs you, you, him and Bucky all duck behind a shelf. 

A man with tattoos comes over, you can hear her saying "Please, please" and he touches her face with a glowing blue palm telling her to "Sleep". He leans over smelling her and adjusting the needle in her vein before leaving the room. You stay behind the shelf until you hear the door shut. 

You go back out to her, "Is this the girl you've been talking about?" Bucky asks. 

"Yes, she asked for help. What if this is how the Djinn works, he makes you think you're living a normal life but in reality it's just a dream. All the while he's slowly draining you, what if he has me like this. That's why everything feels off for me?" You look between them confused. 

Bucky moves to the girl, "We've got to get her down and to a hospital. That thing could come back, and until you have, what was it? Lambs blood we can't do anything." He starts working on the ropes around her wrist.

You look at Dean, "You're not real, none of this is real. It's all a dream."

"Y/N, this is real and this girl is hurt. We've got to save her." 

You look around the room again, "If you're about to die in a dream you wake up right?"

You hear Bucky this time, "Y/N, baby what are you talking about? This isn't a dream, please come help me get her down."

"No, I have to know." You turn the knife and slam it into your stomach.

Dean's grabbing your face, "Y/N! Come on wake up!"

You're standing with your hands tied above your head staring at Dean's face. "Hey there handsome." All of the memories you had forgotten coming back. 

He let's out a broken laugh, "Hey I've got you." He pulls the needle from your neck and cuts the ropes holding you. You collapse against him, and he slowly lowers you to the ground. 

"The girl, you've got to save her." Dean rushes into the other room and starts working to get her down.

Suddenly you see the man with the tattoos that attacked you. He comes over and grabs you again, you do your best to fight him off. "You could of had a perfect life, not only for you but for your friends." He snarls raising a blue hand. Dean's there with the knife stabbing him in the back and pushing the Djinn off of you. 

You're tired and close your eyes hearing Dean, "No no no, stay with me."


	12. Then There Were 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean saved you and called an old friend who he thought should know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through, any mistakes are my own. I hope yall are enjoying this so far. I greatly appreciate the comments, kudos, bookmarks, views all of it! Thank you!!!

The Impala raced down the highway, as your head lolled on the back of the seat trying to open your eyes. "Is she..." Your mouth tasted like copper, and your wrist felt numb.

"Hey Y/N take it easy, I'm getting you to a hospital."

"Is she...alright?" You breathed out, you felt cold.

"Yes she is. I got her to the front of the hotel and called the desk, told them to call an ambulance." He looked over at you grabbing your hand, "Stay with me Y/N."

You breathed out weakly, "It's so cold Dean..." Everything going black. 

You were awakened by muffled arguing and beeping, you couldn't make out what was being said for the headache you had. Eyebrows pinched, you slowly open your eyes, blinking slowly in the dim light. You see 3 figures standing at the foot of the bed your laying on. You blink trying to get them in focus. They start getting louder, you recognize the voices as Dean, Steve and Natasha. The room comes more in focus and you see Dean and Steve almost standing chest to chest. Natasha was standing beside them, ready to get in between if needed.

"What was she doing alone?" Steve's voice grew louder.

"I told you we had a disagreement and she walked off." Dean said not backing down.

"And you didn't go after her?" Steve was fuming.

"Hey I'm pretty sure Y/N can take care of herself." Natasha sassed back.

"Really? Then why is she laying in a hospital bed?!" Steve turned his anger towards her.

All 3 of them were talking over each other and you can hardly understand what was being said. You say, "Hey" but it comes out as less than a whisper. Your mouth is dry, moving your tongue around and opening your mouth you try to get a little saliva so you can speak. "Hey" you say a little louder and they stop arguing turning towards you. "What's a girl gotta do to get some water around here?"

"Oh thank God." Natasha walks over and grabs the cup of water on the tray next to you and slowly puts it to your lips. Your hand shakely goes to take it from her, she refills it once more for you and you set the bed up. You look over at Dean standing with his arms crossed watching you, you're unable to read his expression. Wearing the same white shirt you last saw him in, only this time its unbuttoned and has blood stains on the side. Looking over at Steve your stomach falls, his hands are on his hips, wearing a navy button down his face in a scowl. His hair is longer, slicked back and he has a beard, you realize at that moment how long its been since you've seen him.

"I guess its not a mission until one of us ends up in the hospital, right?" You laugh but no one else does. "O-kayy." 

"I'm going to get the nurse." Dean turns and walks out the door.

Steve runs a hand down his mouth but doesn't say anything, you look down examining your wrapped wrists. Bruises peaked out of the ends of them, dried blood showing through the stark white of the bandage. Natasha reaches over and grabs your hand leaning over, "I'm glad you're ok."

You finally look her in the eye, "You can't get rid of me that easily." giving her a light hearted smirk.

The nurse walks in and takes your vitals, explaining you had lost a lot of blood and had been in the hospital for awhile. She said the doctor would be in in a few hours and you could discuss being released then. Then leaving the room, everyone stood there awkwardly looking at you, you could still feel the tension in the air. 

"Hey babe," Natasha said sweetly grabbing your hand again, "I think you need some more rest and I dont think we're helping that right now. Is it ok if we get out of here for just a bit? I can run to the house and get you some clothes, get you anything you might need?" She looked between Dean and Steve with a stern look, "Give everyone time to calm down for the excitement of the day." 

You see Dean sigh rubbing the back of his neck, reluctantly he says, "Yeah I can get out of this bloody shirt, stop scaring people." 

Steve remained silent and just nodded his head.

"Yeah that's fine, yall just come back whenever. I'll call if I need anything." You smiled at her, laying your bed back slightly. She kissed your head before shooting the boys daggers as they moved to walk out the door. 

"Call me for anything ok?"

You appreciated how caring Natasha was, you knew she wasn't like that towards everyone.

You didn't go back to sleep, instead you laid there flipping through channels on the TV until you came across 'Dr Sexy, M.D.' and keeping it there. 

About 2 hours later there's a knock on your door, "Come in."

Steve pokes his head in, "Hey" he steps in closing the door putting his hands in his pockets. "Can I, umm mind if I sit down?" He nervously sways. 

You stared at him for a moment before finally saying, "Sure."

He sat awkwardly beside your bed as you idly watched the TV. The longer the silence went on the more annoyed you felt. Another 30 minutes passed until he finally spoke again, "Y/N..."

"Yep?" Not looking away from the TV, you tried not to sound too bitter but it was hard.

"I'm sorry..." 

"Oh." You gave a bitter laugh, "You're sorry? Now you're sorry?" You turn looking at him, you didn't realize how much anger you had been holding in. "You left, and I haven't see or heard from you in 4 months." You look up not allowing the tears you felt from coming out. "4 fucking months Steve." You looked him straight in the eyes not looking away. "I get you wanted to be there for your friend, hell I would of done the same for Natasha. I just thought..." you wave your hand between you two, "...besides Natasha, you were one of my best friends Steve. Didn't I deserve to know you were leaving?" You could only imagine how you looked right then from the look in Steve's eyes. You could see the hurt, and frustration as he stared into your eyes.

Leaning forward he grabbed your hand, "You're right Y/N-" There was a knock at the door, followed by Natasha walking in with a bag. 

She saw his hand holding yours, "Sorry to interrupt..." She looked at you questioning. 

Steve looked at you for a moment longer before standing up letting your hand go, "I'll uh, I'll be in the hall." 

After the door shut you let out a frustrated, "Ughhhh!" Head falling back to the bed as tears trickled down your cheeks.

"Hey babe, what was that about?" Natasha came over and rubbed your shoulder.

You explained to her what happened and how you didn't realize you were so angry still. You weren't sure if it was from being tied up for who knows how long and being utterly exhausted, or from the pain meds you were given. Shortly after a nurse and the doctor walked in rechecking your vitals, you begged the doctor to release you. Promising you would take it easy and have people who could help you if needed before they signing off on your release. One of the many perks of working with superheroes and knowing all of the medical staff in the area. Natasha helped you get dressed and walked you out to the hallway where Steve was standing against the wall waiting.

"I texted Dean when the doctor was talking to you, he's going to grab food and meet us at the house." Natasha tells you as you slide into the car. The most of the ride home was silent, your arm resting on the door with your head on your hand watching the city go by. You could feel Steve's eyes on you for his spot in the backseat but you were too scared to turn around.  
__________________________

Dean had grabbed burgers from a little dinner that you liked. You ate about half of yours before you started to feel nauseous. Excusing yourself you walked to your bedroom. You looked down at your wrists still wrapped up and walked to the bathroom slowly taking the bandages off. Your wrists were bruised and you had intentions where the ropes dug and cut into your flesh. You look at yourself in the mirror, you lips were dry with parts cracked and your makeup was smeared. Turning on the sink you made the water as hot as you could stand and started to wash your face and then your wrists. 

Tears streamed down your face not from pain but from frustration. You were frustrated with how things were left off with Dean and Steve. You didn't hear the knock or someone coming in the room until Natasha wrapped you in her arms. Taking a moment to compose yourself you let her put the medicine on your wrists and rewrap them. 

"I've got to stop doing this to you."

"Sweetie, you're fine. It's ok to have emotions."

"I know it's just ugh, its never been like this. I'm suppose to be tough."

"You are one of the toughest people I know." She squeezed your hands after she finished wrapping you up. "I just think you have some feelings you don't want to admit yet."

"You have no idea." You let out a sighing laugh. 

"Come one, want to come sit in the living room? I think the 2 knuckle heads are done with their pissing contest."

You look at yourself in the mirror one last time wiping your face, cleaning you nose and putting chapstick on your lips. You walk to the living room and sit on the couch with Natasha. Steve's sitting on one of the chairs, and Dean walks in handing everyone a beer before sitting in the opposite chair. The TV's on a game show with the volume low. 

Dean takes a swig from his beer, and looks over at you. "Y/N can I ask what it was the Djinn did?"

"Umm yeah, he made me hallucinate or dream I guess. When he had me right before you, umm finished him, he said something about a perfect life for me and my friends. I guess he tried to make it seem like a happier time. You all were there and Sam and Bucky." You laugh a little. "I sound like Dorothy. It was like our future, we got out of SHIELD and Dean and Sam retired from hunting. Everyone was..." You look over at Dean, "almost everyone was happy. You were actually getting married." You look over at Natasha and smiled at the thought.

"Me? Getting married? To who?"

"Sam Winchester." You giggle.

"Well he's definitely not bad to look at." She says with a smirk, you playfully pat her leg when she starts to laugh. 

"What about everyone else?" Steve asks, peeling the label on his beer. 

You look over at him but he's too interested in his bottle, "Umm you were dating Sharon, and Dean," you look over to see him leaning forward with his elbows on his knees looking at the ground, "was married to Lisa." He slightly looked up, eyebrows creased. 

"And what about you?" Natasha asked.

"Oh me? Oh I was umm," you felt slightly uncomfortable saying it out loud with 2 men you liked in the room. Swallowing hard you say, "I was married to Bucky..." you grow a little quiet when you say his name. Natasha's eyebrows shot up in suprise when you say his name. 

"So how did you know it wasn't real? And the other girl, how did you know about her?" 

"I think I always knew it wasn't real. Something just felt... I don't know, off? Like everything from touches and sounds, they were all very real, I started see that girl randomly but no one else was seeing her. And her appearance slowly got worse, I remember her saying 'help me'. At first I thought it was a second chance for all of us or a different timeline or even the Trickster. When something just clicked and ultimately I took a chance and stabbed myself. As soon as I did that I woke up and Dean was there." You look over at him and locked eyes giving him a smile.

Dean looked down shaking his head before grabbing his beer and downing it. You looked over at Steve whose head was tipped back on the chair with his eyes closed. 

"I'm glad you fought your way out and back to us." Natasha said putting her arm around you hugging you. 

"I am too."  
_________________________________

Later that evening Natasha decided to go to the tower to stay, the renovations were almost complete and she wanted to be up early. 

You got up from the couch as Natasha was leaving, "I'm going to go lay down guys, goodnight."

"Goodnight" Dean and Steve say in unison watching you leave. 

You laid in bed for a while not able to sleep, your wrists were sore and you wanted to talk to Dean, and part of you wanted to talk to Steve but didn't know where to start. You finally get up slowly creeping down the hallway. You see the TVs still on and hear Steve talking. You put your back to the wall and listen in to what they're saying.

"I'm sorry about how I acted at the hospital, I was out of line. I'm glad you were there to save her."

"Yeah, me too. We decided to work the case cause we haven't really done anything since everyone left. I didn't think anything like that was going to happen. How's Sam and Bucky? I didn't get to ask Cas when he brought you."

"They're good, Sam's awake, they say they were able to rewire, or whatever it is that needed to be done, for him and Bucky successfully. They've just been getting the mental rest they needed. I'm hoping they'll come home soon. And uh thank you for calling to Cas about Y/N. I've been meaning to reach out its just..." he sighs heavily, "Man I really messed up."

"Yeah man, maybe you should talk to her."

"Yeah if she'll even talk to me."

You want to walk out and talk to them but you also want to talk to them each alone. You start to feel bad that you were eavesdropping so you walk back to your room and lay in the bed. 

You hear their bedroom doors open and shut later, you were guessing they went to bed. You're not sure how much time has passed as you lay there tossing. You look over at the side table and see the book Dean had bought for you sitting there. Not thinking you get up from bed and slowly open your door. 

Both of their doors are shut as you walk over to Dean's, pressing your ear to the door you can hear light rock music playing. Not bothering to knock you slowly open the door and see Dean leaned against the head board looking at his phone. 

He looks at you confused. 

"Hey, can I come in?" You ask quietly. 

He just shakes his head yes, and you quietly close the door walking over and sit with your legs tucked under you on the bed next to him. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for finding me."

"It's no problem sweetheart."

"I'm sorry how I handled things that night. I shouldn't have stormed off like that. Can I- can I lay with you? Just for a little while?" You look down nervously playing with your fingers. 

"Um yeah, sure." He scoots his body down and moves his arm and you cuddle into his side resting your head on his chest, putting your arm on his stomach and your hand to rest near your face. His arm draped around your shoulders. 

Laying there you're enjoying how warm he is, and the sound of his heart beating away. You're almost asleep when you feel his hand brush the hair away from your face.

That's when you hear him whispering against your head, "I'm sorry I got you into that mess Y/N. I was an ass, and you're right I am scared. I really like you and I don't want to see you hurt." You try not to move, not wanting to ruin the moment. He gently kisses your hair and starts running his hand through it. 

You angle your head up, locking eyes with him. You get lost in his eyes, you slowly look down at all of his freckles, and down to his lips. He leans closer, his lips barely grazing yours. You both sit there lips almost touching just breathing deeply. You feel his hand come up and cup the side of your face. You run your fingers lightly up his forearm, up to his wrist where you hold on. 

Searching his eyes you let out a breathy "Dean?" And he slowly presses his lips into yours. No tongue just his lips on yours. You kiss a few more times when you lightly bite his lower lip, your tongue coming out licking across it and into his mouth. 

Your legs are tangled together as you lay in bed making out like teenagers. Pushing and pulling as the night went, nothing more than kisses and hands hesitantly rubbing and touching over clothing until you both retreat and finally lay there letting sleep take over.   
___________________________  
In the morning you wake up early, your legs are tangled with Dean's, your back pressed to his chest. His arm is draped over you, his hand resting low on your stomach. You untangle yourself from him and move the the edge of the bed not wanting to wake him. 

You get up and walk to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. Your stomach starts to growl as you search through the fridge for breakfast. You pull out eggs, bacon and sausage, then go to the pantry and grab some pancake mix.

The backdoor opens and Steve walks in clothes clinging to his sweat covered body. "You're up early, good morning." he says as he pulls out his headphones. 

You catch yourself staring, even if you were mad at him you couldn't deny he was good looking, and the beard... damn. You shake your head, "Good morning," You go back to grabbing pans and things from the fridge."I'm about to start breakfast if you want to clean up." You're trying to be nicer than you were the last time you spoke to him. 

He shakes his head, "Ok," as he walks off and you can hear the shower kick on. 

He's back about 15 minutes later. "Would you like any help?" He comes in and leans against the counter beside you. 

"Uh sure, how good are you with making pancakes?"

"Oh I'm a master with a whisk."

This makes you smirk, giggling as you think of such a large man baking. He steps up beside you and grabs the ingredients. His hand brushing against your arm to grab the bowl. 

"That bacon better not get burnt." You hear Dean's gruff voice. 

"Well why don't you get your butt over here and cook it?" You sas turning and giving him a smile.

All 3 of you worked in the kitchen helping make breakfast. As frustrated as you had been, you had to admit this felt nice. You were tired of being mad and wanted to just enjoy everything while it was happening. 

Making your plates you all went and sat down at the table. Staying mostly silent just enjoying the food and company. You finally got the nerve to speak, "Steve, uh how long are you going to be here for?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Dean and I were talking last night, I think Sam and Bucky will be back soon. I dont think I'm needed back at the moment. If you two are ok with me staying here for a bit." 

"Yeah, stay here as long as you need." Dean says putting his fork down. 

You were hesitant at first, "Uh yeah. I mean Fury said we can stay here or we can stay at Tony's tower when its finished." 

Steve smiled and went back to eating. Dean turned his attention to you, "How are the wrists?" Picking up his water taking a drink. 

You raised them up looking but not seeing any blood showing through the bandages. "Good, a little sore. Definitely puts a hamper on me being tied up for a while."

Dean almost spits out his drink and you hear Steve choke on his food. You start to giggle, which turns into a full on ugly manic laugh. Head tipped back hand on your chest and stomach. 

They're both coughing and glaring at you which makes you laugh harder and they finally crack smiles and small laughs. With tears in your eyes you start to calm down. "Oh man I needed that. Are you two ok?" Still laughing a little. 

"Fine" is all Dean says, a smile still playing on his lips. Steve just smiles and rolls his eyes.   
__________________________________________________

The rest of the day was relaxed, Dean actually talked Steve into going on a hunt with him. You knew Dean was getting antsy to get back into the rhythm. You figured it was because when Sam got back they would probably go back to the routine of 'saving people, hunting things, the family business'. He never told you, but you knew how much family meant to him. 

"So I can't come?" You ask from the couch as they search over the articles of "animal attacks" a few counties over. 

They both look up saying in unison "No." 

"Ughh, I'm fine, seriously. My wrists arent even that bad."

Dean looks at you, "How about you can come on the next hunt? Give your body a chance to rest."

"Fine, whatever." You say crossing your arms. 

Dean called Bobby getting all the information he had. They think it's a vampire, possibly a nest. He tells Steve everything there is to know about taking them down. Reaching out to Fury, he got Steve a suit and a FBI badge. It was good to have so many connections.

Steve and you sat in the living room when Dean left to refill supplies. It was still a little awkward with out the buffer of another person there. 

"Y/N, I just want to tell you I'm sorry I'm sure you don't want to hear it but," he put his hand up to stop you from saying anything, "let me get this out please. I should have told you about my decision to leave with Bucky, and I didn't. Honestly I was scared to tell you I was leaving. The last person I was close to, besides Bucky, I didn't get to see her again until 70 years later." You sat there looking at Steve, you knew about Peggy and you had heard she was the one on the radio with him when his quintet went into the ice. 

He reached over and grabbed your hand resting on the armrest of the couch. "I'm going to do what I can to earn your friendship back, Y/N. I hope one day we can get back to where we were before I left." 

You didn't trust your voice to speak, you just shook your head ok. You missed his friendship, but you also had the chance of creating a great friendship with Dean in his absence.

He held your hand a little longer, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. He let go when he heard the Impala pull up. Getting up and walking to the door to help Dean bring in the supplies so he could get familiar with everything. You went to your bedroom to read as they got their weapons together. 

Your emotions still felt high, laying back you let your mind wander. Boy did it wander, it went to your make out session with Dean the night before and you couldn't concentrate on reading. You could feel yourself becoming wet thinking of how his lips feel on yours and replaying how he fucked you that night months ago. You were about to touch yourself when you thought It'd be better if you could seduce Dean instead.  
_____________________________________________

It's late when there's a knock and Dean opens the door. Looking up from your book he says, "Hey we're going to leave out in the morning. I just wanted to give you the heads up. Goodnight."

"Ok, goodnight." He closes your door and you listen for his door to shut. You rush up from the bed and go to your closet to grab his flannel you still had. Putting on a bra with matching colored panties you slip the flannel on, buttoning a few of the buttons. Glancing in the mirror you fluff your hair and check your self over.

Slipping your door open you peak out and make sure all the bedroom doors are closed. When the coast is clear, you sneak to his door. Listening closely, you send up a silent prayer that he is in his room when you can't hear anything. You open the door and see him packing a few things into a bag. He looks up and sees you, "Hey, you ok?"

You slip into his room and close the door turning the lock before turning around to him. Your back's pressed against his door, you can see his breathing has speed up a little as he stands up straighter. Taking your bottom lip between your teeth, your hands go to the buttons and slowly start unbuttoning them while never breaking eye contact.


	13. Old Friendship Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader seduces Dean before he and Steve go on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT!! Quick read through all mistakes are mine, I hope you all enjoy the story so far!

Pushing off the door, you walk in front of Dean keeping the flannel closed. Dean stood straighter and you came to stop in front of him. Looking down at you, eyes roaming over your body and you drop your hands down, the shirt opening slightly. "Is that my shirt?" Dean asks looking in your eyes.

"It is." your voice was a little quiet, "Do you need it back?"

"Hmm, I might."

As Dean's hands come up to sides of the shirt opening it you push your chest up. His eyes fall down looking at the bra and panties you were wearing. "...damn." He breathed out.

You leaned forward hands carding into his hair pulling his mouth to yours. You didn't want to wait any longer, teeth clashing and tongues slipping into each other's mouths. Dean's hands go around your waist and cup your ass pulling you flush against him. You moan into his mouth as he squeezes and massages your butt. Hands falling to your thighs he picks you up, you pull his head back by his hair breaking the kiss. Face flushed, eyes full of lust and want, lips pink and parted.

You mimicked him, "...damn."

Turning towards the bed he drops you onto the mattress, you giggle as you bounce up. You watch as he takes off his layers of shirts biting your lip, his eyes never leaving yours. You sit up once hes standing infront of you shirtless, your hands going to work on his belt and pants. He slips off his boots when you get his pants open and slide them down his bowed legs.

You can see the outline of his erection pressing against his boxer briefs. Hands going to your shoulders he slips the flannel down you arms and tosses it with his discarded clothes. His mouth back on yours biting your bottom lip before deepening the kiss and pushing you back against the bed.

His fingers hook into your panties, you lift your butt off the bed helping him slide them down. Your legs fall open as he presses himself into you. Rubbing his clothed cock against your wet pussy. Your hands reaching trying to push his underwear down.

Dean leans back, "Not very patient are we?"

"No I need you inside of me."

"Mmmm." Dean says, his chest rumbling with the sound.

He finally let's his underwear fall the the ground, his cock slapping his stomach. You sit up just enough to pull his wrist making him get back on top of you. You grab him and run the head through your folds, letting out moans as he bumps your clit, he watches your face. You position him at your entrance and he presses forward.

His arms are behind your knees holding your legs open. Sliding in and out a few times before he finally is able to be fully inside you, moaning together at the feeling. Your head pressed into the mattress and Dean leans down kissing and sucking where your shoulder and neck meet. Running his tongue up to your ear he says, "You feel so good." He sets back and starts to move. Looking down watching where you meet as he fucks into you. One hand goes to his side and one hand on your head going into your hair, obscenely moaning "fuuucckk."

He's fucking into you hard and slow, moving a leg to his shoulder. You reach up and pull his lips to yours. He presses deep rocking his hips forward rubbing his pelvis against your clit. "Oh Dean." You're breath catches in your throat and he does it again. Your hands are running down his arms enjoying the pleasures hes bringing you.

"I want to ride you," you moan, "lay down."

Dean pushes into you one more time before withdrawing, dragging you up and sitting on the bed popping up on his hands.

You straddle his legs cupping his face, tongue slipping into his mouth. You reach down and line yourself up sinking down on him. Your mouth drops open breaking the kiss, you put your forehead on his. You hands are still cradling his head as you start to move. Going up and down before angling your hips. His hands go around and unclasp your bra pulling it off and throwing it. You slide your hands to his chest and push back until hes laying down.

Keeping your hands pressed against his chest as you speed up. Your head falls back, his hands cup your ass, hips meeting you thrust for thrust.

"Damn baby, you look so sexy like this."

You start to grind down against him, grinding your hips chasing your orgasm. "Yes, yess..." You say rocking faster as Dean pulls you down harder on his cock.

He presses his thumb to your clit. Circling it and putting pressure that feels amazing. Your head comes forward, hair falling in your face. "Oh fuck Dean!" You moan out a little louder, bucking your hips forward drawing your orgasm out. Leaning forward you capture his lips, bouncing your hips harder and faster until he's a moaning mess below you. You break the kiss and sit up hands on his chest again, hair in your face as you look down at him. His hands are on your hips, eyes lust blown. It's his turn to say "fuckkk".

"I wanna watch you cum." You prop you feet up beside his body and start bouncing and grinding at the new angle. Hand pressing on his chest, as you speed up so do his moans. "Fuck I'm gonna cum". You rocked your hips before bouncing down harder.

"Ohh fuckkkk" his heads pressed into the mattress as his hands on your hips pull you down. You feel his cock twitching with his release. You tip forward moaning, kissing his lips as they fall open.

You reposition your legs back to laying at his sides. Your leaning over on him, forehead resting on his collarbone and your arms caging his head as you both catch your breath.  
After a few minutes you hear Dean, "Son of a bitch..."

You prop up on your elbow, "I hope that means it was good?"

"Oh more than good sweetheart." He smacks your ass making you yelp and giggle. You slowly sit up and push off of him. Wincing when his dick slips out of you.

You lay down on the bed next to him as he reaches over and grabs his undershirt cleaning himself off before dabbing between your legs. "No, no I'm sensitive." You whine as you grab the shirt, wiping you legs once more and tossing it towards the clothes bin.

He cups your jaw looking at your post sex face and smiles. "What?" You say playfully giving him a mock dirty look with a smile.

"God you're beautiful." He leans down and kisses your smiling face.

Moving up to the pillows you both lay on your sides naked facing each other, legs intertwined. His fingers trailing along the plains of body stopping at random scars running his fingers along them.

He stops at a long one, unnoticeable if you weren't looking, near your collarbone. "What's this one from?" He asks.

"Knife, Sokovia."

His fingers travel to another one, "Here?"

"Bullet graze, Ireland."

Up to a smaller round one on your sternum. "Here?"

"Chicken pox, kindergarten." You giggle a little.

"Ah the dreaded chicken pox. Probably the worst of them all."

You're both smiling at each other, you look at his face trying to count the freckles running across his nose. Looking up and admiring his green eyes in the dim light.

"How long are you guys going to be?" You ask.

"Shouldn't be gone too long, it's a milk run, in and out. Plus with a super soldier I'm sure we can make quick work of the nest. Be home in 2 days tops."

"You gonna call if you need back up?" You ask arching an eyebrow.

"I'll think about it." He says with a smirk.

Yawning you don't bothering to get dressed. You just get under the covers and Dean pulls your back against his chest. You fall into a deep sleep enjoying his breath on the back of your neck and his warm body pressed against you.  
________________________________

The next morning you wake to Dean brushing your hair off your neck and kissing your head, your eyes flutter open smiling at him. "Hey baby, we're leaving." It's early morning you can tell from the sunlight barely peaking through the window.

You sit up slightly, "Ok, be safe." He stands up grabbing his phone, "And Dean? Call me if you need any help?"

"Yeah, I will." He leans over and pecks your lips and walks out of the bedroom.

You stretch before setting up in the bed realizing you need to use the bathroom. Reaching down you grab his button down shirt and slip on your panties before walking to the hallway bathroom. Almost to there you hear Steve's door open as he walks out. He glances over and sees you, "Hey."

"Uh hey," You say crossing your arms around you. "Are you nervous for today? First hunt and all." You look down at your feet toeing the floor.

He puts his hands in his pockets shrugging, "Not really, just a different type of monster then I've faced. I think Dean was good at explaining everything."

"That's good. Um like I told Dean, call me if y'all need any help or anything..." You pause looking at him, "Stay safe out there." You grab the handle and open the bathroom door.

"Yeah," He nods pursing his lips watching as you walk in and shut the door behind you.  
________________________________

Heading to the tower to see Natasha you look around in amazement at the completed renovations. Only thing left was some cleaning and decorating to be done but it looked great.

"You actually talked Tony into the pool?" You ask laughing as you walk over to a map of the building

"It really wasn't as hard as I expected it would be." On the map you see a gym, many labs and engineering areas, along with the private floor for housing. "You put anymore thought into moving in here?"

"Yeah, a little. I like being at the house, but that pool is making for a hard argument."

"Do you like the house or the company that you have there?" She looks at you knowingly.

You feel your face heat up, rolling your eyes you laugh, "Yeah that might have a part in it."

"So, Dean actually talked Steve into going on a hunt?" She looked surprised. You both started walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, weird huh? I was shocked when Steve agreed to it. I guess he was tired of sitting on the side lines, which I can't blame him." There's a chef in the kitchen with a buffet of food laid out. Looking over at Natasha, "A chef?"

"Yeah every now and then Tony brings in chefs he really likes to cook for anyone in the tower. He might seem a little full of himself-" You arch your eyebrow, and she puts up her hands, "ok a lot full of himself, but he does take care of his employees and friends."

Grabbing plates you both get lunch and sit at the table near the windows. The view of the city is gorgeous and its making you really think of moving in. You and Natasha discuss you going back to training, which she finally agrees she'll help you in a couple weeks. Pepper finds you both talking, and steals Natasha away to finish picking out furniture. You give her a hug before she walked away talking about what should be in each room.

Your phone dinged with a text, pulling it from your pocket and unlocking it you see a text from Steve. A little confused you open it and you see a picture. Its a selfie of him in a suit with glasses with a questioning smirk, eyebrow raised. You have to admit he is good looking, even in glasses. _"You didn't tell me I was going to look goofy doing this FBI stuff."_

You smile at your phone and type back, _"Nice glasses, I don't think anyone will recognize you as the Captain with those and the beard."_

_"I guess we're about to find out. Just got to the police station."_

_"Good luck!"_ You take a moment pondering why he texted you before putting your phone away smiling slightly to yourself. You think it's his whole, 'going to do whatever it takes to become friends again thing.'

Trying to occupy your mind you walk around the tower checking everything out. It takes you about 45 minutes to go through the housing floor alone. Tony added in a movie room complete with popcorn machine and candy bar, full bar and kitchen, living room, dining room, and private gym with access to the pool, not counting the number of bedrooms you came across with full bathrooms in each. Seeing it all in person it was getting harder to turn down living here. Although you lived in the SHIELD compound for a long time with Natasha and you thought maybe it would be good to live out in the city and just have a room to come to whenever you worked.

Natasha finds you a little later and talks you into staying to use the movie room for the first time. You both settle on your favorite movie and sinking back on one of the huge cushion sofas, they were a large enough for 2 people to sit comfortably if they wanted, with full cushions on the back. Your feet no where near the edge, "Oh my gosh, if I don't fall asleep during the movie I'll be surprised." You say to Natasha pulling a blanket off the back.

"I know! Pepper and I had them specially made." She smiled turning the projector on. Your phone starts to ring, "Hey hurry up over there." Natasha teases.

Answering it you hear Dean's deep voice, "Hey"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Eh its alright, could be better." He lets out a little laugh. "We found out there's 2 bars people have went missing from or found in the alley way. So I'm taking ol' stars and stripes to scout one out tonight. What are you up to?"

"I'm actually at the tower, about to watch a movie with Natasha."

"I'd much rather be doing that," You can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'd rather you be here too." You see Natasha giving you a kissy face and you roll your eyes.

He lets out a breathy laugh, "I'll let you go so you can get back to your chick flick, I'll keep you updated."

"Ok, stay safe."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Talk to you later." You say smiling.

You hang up, looking over at Natasha who has a knowing smirk, you try not to smile back but fail. "Are we starting the movie or what?" You sass.

You didn't realize you fell asleep until your phone vibrations wake you up. The movies still playing and you see Natasha asleep too. Moving you grab your phone and see another text from Steve.

_"You could of warned me he was going to take all my money playing pool."_

This makes you giggle, you had never played pool with Dean but you'd heard the stories about how he and Sam used to hustle pool and cards to get money when they were younger. _"I hope you didn't have too much money on you. Can't forget to tip your waitress."_ You bite your lip contemplating sending something else, when you type out, _"How do bars now compare to back in the day?"_

You crew on your inner lip, nervous to admit to yourself that you're enjoying having his friendship somewhat back.

_"When did the music get so loud?"_

_"At least you have music, I've got Natasha snoring."_ Sending a picture of yourself with Natasha asleep next to you in the background.

Getting up you grab some popcorn and candy then sit back down getting comfortable and finishing the movie. Gently waking Natasha, you clean the room and head to the kitchen to make some dinner. Reminiscing about when you both were younger and new agents working for Fury. You talked for hours, laughing and loving the time you got to spend with her. Since it was so late you stayed at the tower with Natasha, her saying it'd be like the sleepovers you used to have.

In the morning after breakfast you talk Natasha into going to the gym to run on the treadmill with you, before going to enjoy the pool. Swimming for a few hours before getting out, Natasha going to get food to bring up to eat by the pool. You got out and laid on your stomach in one of the many loungers playing on your phone when Dean called.

"Hey!" You beamed.

"Hey you sound like your in a good mood."

"Maybe a little, Natasha and I got to enjoy the pool for the first time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah" you bit your lip, "I'll send you some pictures if you want?" You feel your cheeks heat up.

"Oh I would definitely like that. Mmm" You hear a door open and the phone shuffle, Dean muffled saying _hey_ , "ok I can't think of that right now." He starts to laugh.

"How's the hunt going?"

"Its good, we found where the vamps are holding up. We're setting up a plan, Stevie here feels more comfortable having something in place. Just thought I'd give you a call."

"Ok, please be careful and call me when you're done."

"Can do sweetheart."

Dean hangs up, if he wanted pictures you were going to send him a few. Positioning your legs and pulling up your bottoms slightly so your butt looks good you take a few pictures over your shoulder until you get a good one. You send it with the message, _"For good luck"_. Turning on your back you adjust your breasts and top, taking a few that way. Picking the best one you type out another message, _"Hurry home ;)"_. When you see Natasha walking up with burgers, you hit send you lock your phone and focusing on the food.  
______________________________________________

After your semi productive morning, you decide to head home and clean the house. It really wasn't dirty but could use some refreshing. Looking through the pantry and fridge you plan out different meals you can make through the week  
and what you needed from the store. 

Instead of cooking for just yourself that night you go pick up a pizza grab some beer and once back home sit on the couch feet propped on the coffee table.

Half way through the pizza and show your phone rings with a face time from Dean, you fluff your hair a bit and run your fingers under your eyes removing unwanted mascara before answering. You see him sitting in a hotel room face dirty with a few cuts, beer to his lips.

"Hey handsome." you smile at him

"Hey sweetheart."

"I'm guessing everything went ok?"

"Yeah really good actually, super boy took out almost the entire nest."

Your eyebrows go up, "Huh, alright well that's good!" You see Steve walk behind him shirtless hand running through his hair as he opens the fridge grabbing what looks like a beer. You hear him tell Dean he's going to take a shower. Dean nodding his head as you hear a door close he speaks lower, "So now that its a little more private. That picture you sent, damn baby."

You look down smiling, "You know, I can always send you more... or you can hurry and get home and see it all in person for yourself." You try to look and sound seductive.

He visibly adjusts himself before looking towards the bathroom door. "Dammit... sweetheart I can not wait to get home."

"I can't either..." You move and lay on the couch moving your phone out for a better angle. Running your hand down your neck dragging your shirt down a little to show more cleavage. Dean's mouth drops open and his eyes follow the path of your hand. "You ok over there Dean?" Dragging out his name.

"Yeah, I just wish that was my hand right now." You move the phone a little so he can't see what you're doing, his neck stretching trying to see.

"I do too." Lifting your shirt showing your bra you bring the phone back down so he can see, your hand squeezing your breast and rubbing over to the other one.

"Mmm fuck" you hear a door open and he drops the phone down clearing his throat. He looks over then leans closer to the screen, "Send me more pictures, I'll see you soon." With a wink he hung up the facetime.

You laugh putting your hand over your face before opening your camera. You take a few with your shirt pulled up hand tugging on your bra but not showing any nipple. You pick your favorites and open your texts to Dean. Sending the new pictures you only see the one in your bath suit top being sent earlier and get confused, you swore you sent him 2 when you were at the pool.

Going back to your texts you see you sent an image to Steve, your heart speeds up "No- no no no no..." You open the text and see you sent the picture of your ass with _"For good luck"_ below it to him and not Dean. You feel the blood drain from your face. The three little dots keep popping and disappearing as you wait for a response to come.


	14. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes home
> 
> I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this chapter towards the end. I hope you enjoy it, I know where I want to take this story just trying to get it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT in the beginning 
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own.

The three dots pop up a few times but a text never comes through. You think maybe you should text him, but you were embarrassed. Got to worked up in the moment to even pay attention to who you were sending risky pictures to. At least it was someone you've slept with and not someone like Fury.

The rest of the night you tossed and turned, you'd fall asleep only to be woken by images of Steve or Dean. You mind was conflicted, it felt like you had unfinished business with Steve but you were still somewhat angry with him.

It was early morning when you hear the Impala pulling into the drive way, you didn't sleep much and decided to lay in bed a little longer until you hear a light knock at your door. Reluctatly you get up and walk over to open it seeing Dean smiling down at you.

You open the door more as he looks over his shoulder before he walks in grabbing your face and pressing his lips hard to yours kicking the door shut. His tongue runs across your lips until you open your mouth massaging his with yours. Your hands reach out and grab his sides pulling him closer feeling his erection press against your stomach, he breaks the kiss, "Sweetheart those pictures you sent me, damn I could not wait to be home."

You smile, "I'm glad you're home." Running you tongue across your bottom lip you start working on unbuckling his belt. He watches as you sink to your knees, undoing his pants and pushing them down with his underwear. Cock springing forward, you wrap your hand around the base licking the thick vein on the underside until you reach the head sealing your lips around it. You suck and lick until he's pulling you up pushing you on the mattress ripping your panties away, and fucking you into the mattress till you're a moaning mess cumming on his cock.

"Oh fuck," You say out of breath as Dean pulls out of you and lays next you on the bed.

"Yes" is all he gets out shaking his head and it makes you laugh.

After a moment you sit up finding your panties, "Are you hungry?" You ask looking over your shoulder at him.

"Oh yeah," He sits up on his elbows looking you up and down.

"Not like that Dean!" You laugh smacking his arm playfully, "Actual food?" You walk over to the dresser grabbing some clothes to put on.

"Ughh," He put his head back, "Ok." He sits up pulling his pants and underwear up and buckling his belt.

You head to the bathroom and freshen up before walking into the kitchen. You see Dean starting food and Steve standing looking out the window with a mug in his hand. You're not sure if you should say something when he turns around. Your eyes catch each others and you let out a quick, "Hey." Rubbing the back of your neck and walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Hey" He says taking a drink.

"Sooo, umm what did you think of the hunt?" You try to sound casual.

"It was... different." He smirks, "I guess I had some luck on my side." He looks up at you, and your breath catches. "I think I'll go on some more hunts, if Dean will let me that is."

"Hell yeah man, you kick those vamps asses." Dean says pointing the spatula at him. You smile and walk to the bar to sit down waiting for the food to be finished. Dean and Steve talk about the hunt, from the bar to the pool game, to taking down the nest. All of you laughing as the conversation flows, you're kind of surprised at the friendship you see growing between Dean and Steve.

_________________________________________

Retiring to the living room after breakfast is eaten, Dean on the couch next to you and Steve on the chair beside Dean. Dean talks Steve into watching Dr. Sexy, M.D. Watching them reminds you of the day Steve got home from the hospital, walking in seeing Dean and Bucky, Dean explaining the show. You smile to yourself at the memory.  
Behind you comes Castiel's voice, "Dean."

You jump slightly, "Geeze" before turning around.

Dean leans over grabbing your thigh, "Yeah I'd say you get used to that, but you really dont." Turning towards him, "Hey Cas what's happening?" Dean asks, as Cas walks around to stand behind the chair next to you.

"I think Sam and Bucky are almost ready to come home. Sam asked if you would come."

He looks at you, his mouth slightly open clearly conflicted. You smile at him, you don't want him to miss time with his brother after he's been gone for so long. "You should go." You say squeezing his hand. "He's been gone for how long, and before that didn't you say he left and you couldnt find him?"

"Well yeah, but I just got back. I don't want you to feel-"

"Dean... I promise it's ok, I know you'll be home soon. Plus you can call me." You say smiling, genuinely meaning what you're telling him.

He leans over and kissed your cheek, "You're amazing you know that?"

"Yeah so I've been told." You glance over and see Steve watching the exchange, eyebrows pulled together. You smile closed lipped at him as Dean and Cas talk. If everything with Sam and Bucky continue to go good they'll all be home in about a week.

Steve spoke up then and asked where everyone was going to stay. A 3 bedroom house with 4 giant men and one woman wouldn't be ideal all of the time. You all decide to discuss living arrangements when everyone can be there.

Guessing Dean and Sam will start hunting again you wonder if that means Steve and Bucky will go stay at the tower or go to another one of Fury or Tony's houses. Although Steve enjoyed hunting and you think he might tag along with them. You're not sure there's so many variables that could go on.

Later that evening Dean shakes Steve's hand and kisses and hugs you tightly before leaving with Cas. You head to bed, you know he won't be gone long but you're still wanting to sleep until he gets home.

_______________________________________

Steve is standing propped against the counter water bottle in hand when you walk into the kitchen. He looked like he was just got back from a run, wearing his shorts and tight fitting workout shirt. "Good morning." You say as you walk to the cabinet to grab a mug for some coffee. You're still not sure how to address the picture situation.

"Hey, good morning."

You pour your coffee, mixing sugar and creamer into it when you feel Steve behind you. His hand is on your waist and you feel his hip brush your butt. "On your left." He says as he grabs a mug out of the cabinet above you.

Your breath hitches slightly as his hand slips away and he starts on his cup of coffee. You take a second to compose yourself slowly sipping the hot brew before putting it on the counter turning around. Leaning on the counter propping your hands by your hips, Steve's leaning on the island across from you.

You swallow thickly, "So, you go for a run?" You gesture with your chin towards his clothes.

He looked down and back at you, "Yeah, trying to keep busy. With SHIELD no longer a thing I feel like I've got a lot of time on my hands. I think that's why I enjoyed hunting."

"I understand that feeling. I know I want to go on another hunt, redeem myself from last time." You glance at your wrist remembering how they looked not long ago.

Looking up Steve is looking you straight in the eyes with a hungry look. He pushes off the counter and steps close to you, placing his hands on the counter next to yours caging you in. You're frozen in place looking up at him.

"Hunting seems a lot more interesting, especially when I get pictures sending good luck." He licks across his bottom lip watching your face.

"Steve that-"

"You don't have to say it Y/N. I assumed is was an accident, but damn was it sexy." Your breathing speeds up as he talks. You feel the body heat radiating off of him and he smells good even if he just ran who know how many miles. "I never stopped thinking about you when I left. At night I'd think of the way your body would react below mine, the sweet sounds and how you'd feel around me. Closing my eyes I'd see your face, mouth open from the pleasure I'd give you." His voice is sultry, your thighs squeeze together. "After seeing you with Dean, how understanding you were that he needed to leave to be with Sam, I see now how I truly fucked up." He starts to lean a little closer and you glance down watching him talk. "I know you and Dean are sleeping together, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I just can't help myself when I'm around you."

Your neck is craned back as he towers over you eyes locked. His lips are close to yours but neither of you are making a move. Body's close but not touching, your core is aching, heart beat in your ears, breathing deep. His eyes search your face as you glance down at his plump lips. He leans forward slotting his lips against yours in a light kiss. Not pressuring you for anything just a gentle kiss before pulling back.  
His eyes stare into yours as he pushes away, walking down the hallway, you hear his bedroom door close. You stand there trying to catch your breath and slow your pounding heart.

_________________________________

You don't see Steve the rest of the morning and end up calling Natasha to go hang out with. She can tell something's on your mind but doesn't ask which you're thankful. You're hoping she's thinking it's because Dean's gone.

You stay at the tower that night trying to clear your mind and get your body urges under control. You remind yourself you can't stay away from the house all week and you'll have to face Steve some time.

You decided that you were going to head home late the next evening, after you and Natasha work out a little bit. You feel some of the anxiety you had been holding loosen it's grip on you.

You decide to text Steve, you needed to act like an adult, _"Have you eaten? I was going to pick up food from this dinner near the tower, would you like something?"_

_"No I haven't, anything is fine. Thank you."_

Getting to the house you walk in with food and sit at the table. Steve walks in and thanks you, you both sit in relative silence while you eat. Steve cleans up his trash as you finish eating. Once you've cleaned up you see him pull some cards from one of the drawers holding them up.

"Would you like to play some poker?"

You look at the cards and back to him. You know this is his was to try and break the awkward tension. "Ok... but be prepared to loose."

You weren't kidding when you told him he'd loose, you were about 4 rounds in when he put his cards down, "Oh come on!" He says laughing.

"I told you you'd loose, Natasha and I used to play alot when we were waiting for targets and missions. You think I'm ruthless." You say with a smirk.

He takes the cards shuffling them, "I'm going to beat you this round." He says with a cocky smirk.

You play a couple more rounds, and he actually wins one. Both laughing here and there, the tension didn't seem as thick as it had been.

"Are you excited Bucky's coming home?" You look up from your cards.

"Yeah I am, I'm excited to have my friend back." You glances at you with a meaningful look. "After thinking all those years that I lost him, it's nice to have him back. The real him, not one that's trying to kill me." You nod your head understanding, folding your hand. "Oh? No good cards this time?" He asks surprised.

"Oh no they were good, I'm just starting to feel sorry for you." You tease winking at him.

HIs mouth falls open mock offended, "Ok, ok I see how it is." He says laughing and smiling at you.

You both sit there smiling at each other, "Ok... I'm going to head to bed." You pat the cards as you push away from the table.

"Yeah, goodnight Y/N."

"Goodnight Steve."

_____________________________________

The rest of the week went smoothly, the tension between you and Steve lessened. Your friendship had become similar to how it was when you had first met him. Dean called and facetimed a time or two, he sounded happy telling you how good Sam looked and that he seemed to be like his old self. He mentioned Bucky was doing good too, they were both ready to be back. You had questions you wanted to ask about what Sam remembered but thought it best to wait.

Today was the day Cas was going to bring them home. You curled your hair, did your make up, picked out a nice outfit and stood anxiously in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for them as a welcome home meal.

Steve walked in looking you up and down, "You look nice."

Feeling a little embarrassed you scrunch your nose, "Thanks."

"Would you like some help?"

"Sure, cause I have no idea what to make. I feel like they'll all want maybe something homemade? But would they want something simple like sandwiches or burgers, or do they want something more like pasta?" You tip your head back.

"I think you're over thinking it," he says with a laugh, "They're going to like whatever you make for them."

You look through the fridge and cabinets deciding to make your favorite dish. You tell Steve what pots and pans you need and what to start on. Also deciding to make a homemade pie, looking up a recipe you liked on Pinterest that you didn't have memorized. Sending Steve to the store to grab some ice cream to go along with it.

Once he was back the food was finishing up, he helped get the plates ready as you set the pie in the oven. You ran your hands down smoothing your dress when you hear Dean in the living room, "Ugh never get used to that. Thanks Cas. Damn something smells good."

You glance over at Steve whose smiling at you, "We're in the kitchen." He hollers towards the living room.

You turn and wait, seeing Dean slowly walk to the door way smiling brightly when he sees you walking over he gives you a big hug. He moves beside you as you see Cas and Sam waving towards you and Bucky walking to Steve shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Cas," you wave over at him, "Its great to see you again Sam." You walk over to Sam and put your hand out to him.

"Yeah you too Y/N. I'm-" he clears his throat, "Sorry about the last time I saw you,"

You shake your head smiling, "Sam, you're fine. I'm guessing you met Steve?"

"I did, good to see you again." He leans over and shakes Steve's hand.

"And Bucky, it's good to see you too." You walk over putting your hand out to him as he takes it. "Well, I hope y'all are hungry."

Everyone heads to the table and start making their plates, Cas sitting down awkwardly. After all the plates were made and you start eating Cas speaks up, "Y/N I know you may have questions."

Finish chewing your bite you shake your head, "Yes I do." You look at your plate before continuing, "Sam? Umm what do you- what do you remember?"

He looks at his food and then up at you, "I remember bits and pieces, I remember seeing you that night at the bar. I'm sorry uh I'm sorry for how I acted." You waved your hand dismissive as he continued. "I also remember following Bucky, but I can't remember much of when HYDRA had me. It mainly just felt like I was in the cage with Lucifer again."

Everyone sat quietly, "You're not sure if they opened the cage?"

"Uhmm they could of, I just don't know for sure. Cas helped search my memories with some people in Wakanda but they can't find anything."

You smiled at him, "Well I'm glad you're back Sam."

Dean spoke up now, "Yeah that's all that matters, whatever they did we'll handle it. We always do."

"I'm glad you're ok to Bucky." Turning your attention to him and smiling. He smiles back and goes back to eating.

You hear the oven timer go off excusing yourself and taking the pie out to cool. You hear after a beat Bucky saying, "I hear Stevie here still isn't good at pool." With a laugh.

Walking back to your seat they're all laughing as Steve has a disapproving look on his face. "To my defense I haven't played in 70 something years."

This kicks off Bucky and Steve reminiscing and teasing each other about when they were younger. Everyone laughing at the antics they got into when they were younger, you picturing Steve being a skinny short kid always standing up for people around him. This leads into Dean and Sam talking about their childhood too and the first hunts they went on. Bucky and Steve asking questions about different monsters they've faced, Cas speaking about ones he knows about too.

You go grab plates and the pie and take it to the table, Dean and Bucky are the first to cut into it. You laugh when you realize how alike the two of them are before grabbing the ice cream and putting it on the table too. You all talk over dessert before cleaning up and grabbing the playing cards heading to the living room.

Sam and Cas sit on the floor in front of the coffee table as you and Dean sit on the cough and Steve and Bucky take the chairs. You decide to play "Go Fish", laughing when Cas doesn't understand the rules and is still confused as the game starts. The night was full of laughs and catching up, making you smile and hopeful of the friendships that were blooming.


	15. Party at the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower renovations are done, and it's time for a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content towards the end.
> 
> Quick read over all mistakes are more. Thank you for all of the kudos and the comments!!

At the end of the month the tower renovations were complete and of course Tony wanted to throw a party. He left you and Natasha to put it all together, having people clear out the top floor so there is plenty of room.

The day of the party you help Natasha with the finishing touches, making sure the DJ is set, and there is plenty of alcohol and food for everyone Tony invited. 

Heading to Natasha's room you both get ready, she talked you into a black bandage body con dress that stopped at mid thigh. It was a little shorter than you thought might be appropriate, and tugged the sides down as you looked in the mirror.

Natasha came over smacking your hand, "Stop it, you look great!"

"Are you sure? I know it's a "Tony party" but don't you think its... a little much?" You turn looking at how you looked from behind, curls falling across your back. Your make up wasn't simple but not super dramatic either, it was the perfect amount complete with false lashes.

"Yes you look hot, look at you." Natasha said handing you a pair of red chunky pumps. You eyed them before taking them from her walking to the bed to put them on. Natasha was dressed in a form fitting low cut black dress, paired with black heels.

You fluff your hair once more, touch up your lipstick and check yourself in the mirror once more before following Natasha to the elevator up to the party. 

Guests have already arrived as you both mingle through the crowd greeting everyone. You look around but don't see the guys yet. You worry they might not show up when you see Sam and Bucky walk in carrying bottles of something. Sam's in a white button down, hair a perfect tousled mess. Buckys wearing a black button down, sleeves rolled up, hair pulled back in a bun. 

You excuse you and Natasha from the couple you had been talking to taking her upper arm and pulling her away. 

"What?" She asks, as you point to where they stood at a tall table. "Oh damn..." She was looking Sam up and down. Ever since you told her about the dream the Djinn gave you she'd been eyeing Sam once he got back. 

You look over to the door and see Steve and Dean walk in talking. Dean's in a red button down open with a black undershirt, hair parted and brushed back. Steve's in a blue button down and slacks, long hair slicked back. Both of their sleeves are rolled up and you can't help but admire their muscular forearms as they walk to the table with Bucky and Sam. 

Natasha snaps her fingers at you, "Huh?" You didn't realize you had been staring. 

She laughs, "Come on" She says smiling linking her arm with yours walking to the table. 

"Hey guys" She says with a big smile blatantly staring at Sam. 

You see him smile and look down, "Hey"

You wave at them smiling, Dean leans over hand falling to your lower back, "Damn baby."

You feel your cheeks heat up. "Thank you."

"What do yall have there?" Motioning to the bottles Sam and Bucky brought in. 

"It's called Asgardian Ale." Sam says turning the bottle, "We got them in Wakanda. It's pretty strong, it has the same effect as regular alcohol for Steve or Bucky. Of course yall could have some if we really want to get crazy tonight." 

"Well let's get this party started!" Natasha lets go of your arm and grabs Sam's hand dragging him to the bar. 

"What are you drinking?" Dean asks.

"Surprise me." You say smiling as he walks to the bar.

You lean over resting your arms on the table. "Having fun?" Looking between Bucky and Steve.

"Yeah" Bucky looks around, you catch Steve out of the corner of your eye staring and Bucky smacks him on the chest with his metal arm "*hh-ughh*" he grunts and clears his throat. "Uh yeah..."

"Are y'all hungry?" You point your thumb over your shoulder. 

"Oh hell yeah" Bucky says taking off towards the food. You laugh to yourself, and glance at the bar. Sam, Dean and Natasha are laughing while the bartender makes the drinks. 

"You look really good in that dress Y/N" Steve says catching your attention. 

You look down at yourself, "Thank you, Natasha picked it out" you smile politely. "I like you in that color, it really brings out your eyes." You say pointing at his shirt. 

He holds eye contact with you, you see the want and lust in them, your sure your eyes are mirroring it back to him. You casually cross your legs squeezing your thighs together. 

Natash sits down a few empty glasses, and Sam sits down his and Natasha's drink. Dean hands you your drink, whiskey and sprite. 

"Thank you." You take the glass from him taking a sip. 

"Hopefully it's to your standards." He says with a wink. 

"Where'd Bucky go?" Sam asks looking around the room. 

"To the food, where else?" You say laughing. 

Dean perks up looking towards the tables. You laugh grabbing his hand, "Come on, let's get some plates. You want anything?" You ask Nat. 

"I'll grab something when y'all get back." Her eyes never leave Sam's.

"Steve? You wanna come too?"

"Yeah sure." He pushes back from the table following you and Dean whose a few steps ahead of you. 

You can feel Steves eyes on you as you casually look over your shoulder. He's looking down watching your butt giving you the opportunity to check him out real quick bitting your bottom lip. Once you got to his face he was looking at you with a sexy smirk. You smile tight lipped embarrassed you got caught and turn around. 

In line for food Dean puts his hand on your lower back pulling you close to his side, leaning over kissing the side of your head. You put your arm around his back. "Your legs look amazing..." He says close to your ear. "They'd look even better wrapped around my head."

You squeeze your thighs together again, your panties were going to be ruined before the end of the night if these two kept it up. "Oh?" You look up at him through your lashes. 

"So you and Natasha know all these people?" Steve asks glancing around at the tables. 

You clear your throat, "No, not really. We know who a lot of them are but Tony invited any and everyone. I know y'all havent been to any of his parties before but they get pretty wild as the night progresses." 

"I was wondering why the DJ was playing such slow music." Dean says grabbing a plate. 

"Yeah Pepper told him to play the softer music while people came in, mingled and ate. And once the "older crowd" leaves then he'll put on more dancing music." You grab your plate handing one to Steve, "Don't worry we made sure the DJ knew you and Bucky weren't part of the old crowd." You say with a teasing laugh. 

"Oh that's how it is?" He says eyebrows up and a smile playing in his lips. 

"That's how it is."

Dean's laughing now, "Damn Y/N, ruthless."

You make your plates, Steve and Dean piling on everything they offered and walked back to the table. 

Bucky was starting on his second plate and Natasha and Sam casually talked and drank. 

"Alright you two, go get food before that alcohol kicks in too soon." You tell Natasha as you set your plate down. 

Sam sticks out his elbow for Natasha to take as he walks her towards the food. 

"So those two huh?" Bucky asks between bites. 

"Yeah... it's kind of a long story." You say not looking up from your plate. "I'll tell you about it sometime."

Once Nat and Sam are back you all eat and talk about everything from Tony, to the Tower. Refilling your drinks a few times. Bucky finally cracks open the ale and pours him and Steve a drink. 

Bucky takes a drink and sees you watching him. "Want to try it?" He holds out his glass. 

You eye it wearily, "Oh come on, it's not that bad." You hear Steve say. 

"Ok fine, I'm no bitch." Everyone at the table laughs as you take the cup and take a big gulp. 

"Oh God, oh no." You make a disgusted face sticking your tongue out. "That's stronger than tequila." 

"You're suppose to sip it doll, so it doesn't hit you all at once." Bucky says taking his cup back laughing. 

Natasha takes Steve cup from his hands, "Hey" she takes a big gulp like you had, eyes closing tight as she swallows it down. 

"Yeah Y/N's right, that's....ughhh." A shiver goes through her shoulders. 

You glance at Dean, "Don't look at me, I tried it when I was in Wakanda. I'll only drink that if I don't want to remember the night." He puts his glass of whiskey to his lips and takes a sip. 

"Yeah we all tried it when we were out there, that's why we talked them into letting us bring some back." Sam says after taking a drink from his glass. 

The next song to come on Nat eyes you behind her glass, she knows it's your favorite old slow song. You smile at her swaying to the music and start singing along when the lyrics start. 

Dean watches you and grabs your hand pulling you to the dance floor. 

He twirls you around and pulls you close to his chest. "Dean Winchester, you dance?" 

"I'm glad theres still some things about me that still surprise you Y/N" He says looking down smiling at you. 

Dean starts to sing along with the song, and your mouth falls open, eyes wide listening to him. "What? It's a classic!" This makes you smile and sing along with him as he twirls you around and pulls you close. Dipping you back as the song ends. You hear clapping and cheering coming from the table of your friends and you put a hand over your face rolling your eyes mock embarrassed.

Dean holds your hand and heads back to the table, you grab his upper arm with your other hand holding him close. "Thank you for the dance, it was lovely." 

"Anytime sweetheart" he leans over and kisses your lips. 

"Ohhhhh" You hear Nat as soon as you get to the table. "I'm glad you danced with her Dean, she seriously knows like every dance there is. I can hardly keep her off the dance floor if we go out."

You shrug your shoulders and shake your head agreeing. "You like to dancing too Nat."

"That I do."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to show Sammy here how its done." Dean says walking over to Nat his hand out, "Would you care to dance?"

"Absolutely."

You watch Sam's face as they go out to the dance floor, he's smiling and looks down. You can tell he's still a little nervous around Natasha. 

"Come on doll, I havent dance in years." Bucky says putting his hand out to you. 

You smile taking it and following him out to the floor. Dean looks over with a big smile laughing at whatever Natasha just told him. 

Bucky's gentle with his metal arm around your back, he doesnt hold you as close as Dean had. Taking his time swaying and moving with the music. "For someone whose been out of practice, you're still good." You say watching his face. 

He looks down at you now, "Well thank you, I was always the ladys man back in the day. Always asking the girls to dance. I tried to teach Stevie but he was a nervous wreck around the women." 

You smile as Bucky spins you a few times before holding you a little closer to his chest, you could feel him humming along with the song. 

Slowly more couples came out to dance. Once the song had ended Bucky twirled you out holding your hand as he bowes and you curtsey to him. He keeps his hand on your lower back walking you to the table. 

"Thank you for that Bucky." You say as you come to a stop infront of your drink. 

Nat and Dean are coming up behind y'all laughing away at whatever they had been talking about. She could hardly catch her breath, her laugh was contagious and made you laugh with her. 

"Sam, maybe you need to cut her off." You say giggling. 

"He could do something to me." She says before taking a drink. 

"Natasha!" You start to laugh again as she joins in, both of you laughing harder this time heads falling back as the guys join in. 

The next song plays and more people are out dancing now. You people watch as they twirl and sway across the floor. Everyone idlying talking around the table. You and Natasha finish your drinks and Dean gives Sam a look. 

Dean finishes what's in his glass, "Y'all want another round?"

"Sure" you and Nat say in unison. 

"Here I'll help you carry them." Bucky offers and they walk to the bar. You admire Dean's bow legs and butt as he walks away, bitting your bottom lip not paying attention to anyone else at the table. 

"Would you," Sam clears his throat, "Would you like to dance Natasha?" He holds out a hand and she smiles taking it. 

"Hell yes I would." You watch smiling as they walk out to the dance floor. 

"You know I don't really..." You hear Steve trail off as you look over at him. 

"Would you like to dance?" You say grabbing his hand not giving him a chance to answer before leading him out to the floor. 

He spins you once your on the floor pulling you close. He was actually a good slow dancer. 

"Did Bucky really teach you how to dance?" You ask.

"He showed me a few moves. But I learned when I was younger. My mom would sing and dance with my dad in the kitchen. I'd watch them from the table, if he was out working she would pull me in there and show me how to dance. Always said a man should know how to dance." He smiled at the memory looking up watching the other couples. 

You smiled up at him before looking over at Sam and Nat. They're both smiling at each other dancing away, you can hear her giggle when he spins her and pulls her close. You were happy to see her so happy. It felt like a long time since any of you caught a break and you planned to enjoy it. As the song came to an end Steve spun you around and pulled you close. 

"Thank you for the dance." He says kissing the side of your head. 

"The pleasure was all mine good sir." You say with a laugh as you both walk back to the table. 

Everyone's drinks were refilled, and you realize you all have had more to drink then Bucky and Steve had. 

"Alright old timers, yall need to catch up. We're all feeling the buzz" You look down at the time on Sam's watch, "and the real parties about to start. So drink up!"

Nat nods her head agreeing and cheering her glass against theirs. They eye each other for a moment before taking a big drink from their glasses and refilling them. 

After a few more slow songs you and Nat walk over to the DJ after seeing some of the older executive crowd leave and tell him to turn up the party. He starts by playing the "Cha Cha Slide".

You hear a few people cheer as they walk to the dance floor and you pull Nat along to join them. You're all laughing and having the time of your lives dancing along until the song ends. 

You both dance to the next few songs played until you're out of breath and need a drink. The guys are at the table just watching you both as you come off the floor laughing.

"Y'all weren't kidding when you said you dance to everything." Sam says to Nat whose standing close to him. 

"Oh, we're the life of the party." Nat says with a wink. 

As the party gets louder so do all of your laughs. Some how the table ended up with a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of vodka along with the 2 bottles of Adgardian Ale. Which one of them was almost empty. Nat tries to explain to Bucky what twerking is and the confused look on his face has everyone cracking up. 

"Ok ok ok" you wave your hands trying to calm down. "So if a song with a good beat comes on a girl will put her butt on you and basically bounce it up and down while rubbing on you. Or she'll turn around and rub her front on you. Or she'll just do it with her friends or by herself. She doesn't really need another person." You say, you all clearly feeling the alcohol. "Kind of like dry humping." He's leaning his elbow on the table with his jaw in his hand trying to imagine it. 

Laughing you hear the first few beats of the song "Pony" come on. You look over at Natasha whose already moving her body to the beat, hands in her hair. Sam watching her memorized, eyes following her every move. You have to admit she is hard to look away from. 

She puts her hands on him rubbing across his arms and chest singing the lyrics to him. Dean whispers in your ear, "Maybe we should get them out of here."

"Oh yeah." You say not looking away from them, as her hands start drifting towards his pants both of them staring into each other eyes. "Ok!" You say with a laugh, "How about we go to the private floor?" 

Nat looks over at you, "Yes please!" She grabs Sam's hand, the bottle of vodka and heads to the elevators. 

Steve grabs the bottles of ale and Dean grabs the whiskey as you all follow behind them. In the elevator Nat is snuggled under Sam's arm laughing at something he whispered in her ear. Dean and Steve are talking about their favorite weapons and you and Bucky are propped against the back wall watching them. You take off your heels not realizing your feet hurt until they were flat on the ground. 

The door dings and Steve and Dean are the first out followed by Sam dragging Nat behind him. Bucky motions for you to go before he stumbles forward. You're the perfect height to get under his metal arm and grab his chest and back to steady him. Both of you laughing. 

"Easy there, if you fall you're going to take me with you."

"I wouldn't do that to a pretty girl like you doll." He says his eyes closing slightly. 

"I'm taking him to a bed guys!" You holler as everyone keeps walking. 

"I dont think they're listening." You're both a drunk mess, surprised your both able to stumble your way to a room not far from Nat's. Opening the door you get him inside and sit him on the edge of the bed. 

You bend down and untie his boots before pulling them off. "I like you Y/N, you've always been so sweet to me." He says falling back. 

"Yeah let's see if you feel that way in the morning." You say stumbling to the door as you hear him snoring, closing it behind you. 

In the hall you hear Nat's laugh coming from the living room as make your way down there. Using the wall for support. 

Steve's sitting against the arm of the couch his head resting on the back eyes closed with a smile on his face. Dean's on the other end head on his hand laughing along with Natasha, his eyes slowly closing. Nat's sitting on Sam's lap in a chair across from them. 

"There she is!" Nat cheers.

"Here I am!" You say with a big toothy smile, trying to wink. 

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asks not opening his eyes. 

"I told y'all I was trying to get him to bed. That dude's solid, he almost fell in the hall and took me with him." You say with a laugh. 

"Oh shit, we could of helped you." Nat says laughing again. 

"I yelled at yall! You just ignored me."

"Our bad, our bad." Sam says with a smile. Everyone laughing once again.

You sit down next to Dean, blinking your eyes a few times trying to clear the drunken giddiness from your mind. 

You look over and see Nat kissing Sam, his hand going around cupping her face. You pat Dean on the leg a few times before he opens his eyes and looks at them.

"Get it Sammy." He says louder than intended and you laugh harder. 

Nat breaks the kiss smiling wide before standing up and pulling Sam up to follow her to her room. 

Dean leans back over closing his eyes, putting his hand on your upper thigh. You tip your head back trying to control yourself. You were feeling horny but Steve was a few cushions away from you and Dean. You look over at him and his eyes are still closed, you watch his breathing and it seems to have slowed down like he was asleep. 

You lean over and kiss Dean's neck, trying to be as quiet as you can. His hand tightens on your leg and moves up dragging your dress up with it.

You kiss and bite his neck a few more times before you move and straddle his lap. Dean's eyes opening, watching what you're doing. You grind down on him as you cup his face and press your lips to his. Moaning in his mouth as his tongue massages yours, his hands sliding up your legs and dragging your dress up until his hands are on squeezing your ass. 

Dean kisses down your face to your neck, biting and sucking as you buck your hips forward trying to get any kind of friction. You glance over and see Steve's eyes slightly open and his hand rubbing the erection that's pressing against his slacks. 

You moan at the sight and watch his hand go up and down as Dean bites your ear. 

"I don't mind sharing if that's something you want to do." Dean says before biting your neck just below your ear, grabbing your ass tight making you moan. "Is that what you want, Y/N? Do you want me and Steve to fuck you tonight?" 

The breath hitches in your throat as your pussy clenches around nothing and your panties become even more wet. "Yes" you breath out.


	16. Oh What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy a drunk night with Dean and Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY, SMUT.... SO MUCH SMUT. Seriously that's all this chapter is dirty, filthy, delicious smut. 
> 
> I rewrote a few parts a couple times, I've never wrote a threesome so I'm really hoping you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Did a quick read through, and errors or mistakes are my own.

Dean grabs your chin turning your face towards him kissing you till your breathless. 

Breaking the kiss he looks deep in your eyes, "Go remind him what he's been missing" and smacks you the ass. 

You look over at Steve, his eyes still watching you. You slowly move off of Dean's lap and crawl on the couch over to Steve as he sits up a little taller. Stopping right by his leg you sit up on your knees. Dragging your hands up his chest to cup his face, thumbs stroking his beard. You lean in close, lips almost touching but you don't kiss him yet. 

Your go from looking into his eyes down to his lips, breath mingling as your heart pounds in your ears. One of Steve's hands circle you waist and the other comes up to the back of your neck pulling your lips down to his. 

The kiss is hot and needy, desperate almost. Tongues running over lips and massage each other, teeth clanking, but neither of you care. Your hands slip past his face and into his long hair pulling it. 

He pulls your dress up to where its sitting at your waist. Your ass in your cheeky panties on full display for Dean. You hear him groan behind you, as Steve slips his hand between your legs. Rubbing rough against the fabric, breaking the kiss looking down. 

"Fuck you're so wet."

You moan pulling his head to you kissing him again.

Steve grabs you by the waist and forces your back onto the couch. Breaking the kiss he grabs the waist band of your panties and slip then down your legs annoyingly slow. 

You reach back and grab Dean's thigh, glancing up at him as he watches. 

Steve kisses down your calf to your thigh, his beard rubbing against your leg making you squirm. Finally he gets to the spot you want him the most, he wastes no time licking a thick line from your hole to your clit laying his tongue flat against it. 

You squeeze Dean's leg and push your head into the cushions moaning loudly. He pulls your clit between his lips and starts sucking and running his tongue over it, one hand going to Steve's head. 

You feel Dean's calloused hands brushing down you neck, past your collar bone and then into the top of your dress squeezing your breasts, pinching your hard nipples. "Oh fuuucckk" you moan.

Dean moves and leans down closer to your face kissing you upside down. Tongues tangling, moaning into his mouth, Steve putting two fingers inside of you while his mouth works your clit. You rock your hips down on his hand as he fucks you with his fingers. 

Dean trails a kiss down your cheek and moves above you more. Pushing the straps of your dress and bra off your shoulders, pulling your arms out, and pushing everything down until your breasts are exposed. He bites one of your nipples before swirling his tongue around, sucking it into his mouth. Doing the same to the other one. 

Dean's belt is right above you, you reach up and start undoing it along with his pants, pushing them down until his cock springs forward. You lean up as best as you can and lick across the tip collecting the precum that's leaking out. 

You legs are shaking from all of the stimulation, when Steve speeds up his tongue licking and sucking your clit. You feel your body heating up, you drop you head to the couch, holding onto Dean's inner thigh and grab Steve's hair trying to anchor yourself, "Oh Dean.... Steve... don't stop!" 

You rock your hips and push your chest up wanting more. Dean bites your nipple then swirls his tongue around it while squeezing and massaging your other breast. Steve crooks his finger, you start to shake, legs trying to close around his head as you cum. The breath goes from your lungs as you try to moan. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

Dean licks across your nipples once more before sitting back taking in your blissed out smile while Steve leans back slowly pumping his fingers and pulling them out of you. 

Sitting up you lean forward kissing Steve, moaning at the taste of yourself on his tongue, hands unbuckling his pants as fast as you can. 

Breaking the kiss you turn propping yourself on your knees facing Dean, grabbing the collar of his button down pulling his mouth to yours kissing him hungrily. Both of you moaning as his tongue goes into your mouth. Your hands move to stroke him slowly. 

Kissing down his neck you position yourself between Dean's legs putting your ass in the air, glancing over your shoulder at Steve. 

"Fuck..." Steve moans out behind you. 

You turn and lick from the base to the head of Dean's dick before sealing your lips around it, backing off with a pop. Leaning back down taking as much as you can, Dean's hand going to your hair pulling it back so he can watch you. 

You feel Steve's cock brush through your wetness hitting your sensitive clit. He pushes into you a few times before he's fully inside of you. 

You moan around Dean as Steve fucks into you slowly, his hands gripping your hips. Dean tugs your hair moaning making your pussy clench. Steve moaning deep feeling you tighten around him. 

You bob your head and pull back from Dean, as Steve fucks into you harder. Moaning while you stroke him up and down, Dean's face full of pleasure, eyes little slits watching your face. Steve spanking your ass before plunging into you harder. 

Leaning down you take Dean back in your mouth and twist your hand around the part that won't fit. "Fuck baby..." Dean moans head falling back as his hand falls to your head again. 

You push your hips back meeting Steve as his thrusts become harder, moaning around Dean's cock. 

"Uhhh you feel so good." Steve says squeezing your ass before spanking you again. You pull off Dean with a pop and sit up on your hands, mind dizzy from everything happening. Steve grabs your arm pulling you up to his chest. 

"Yes..." you push your ass back against Steve. 

"I want to cum in your mouth." Steve says moaning, biting the curve of you ear. 

"Yes... please!" You plead with him, not caring how desperate you sound. 

He fucks into you once more before pulling out, you look at Dean biting your bottom lip, "Fuck me" you say turning. 

Steve sits back and you position yourself between his legs. Dean runs his finger against your pussy, rubbing circles against your clit, slapping your ass as you look over your shoulder at him moaning at the sting.

Steve grabs your chin making you face him as he pumps a hand up and down his dick. You lick your lips as you feel Dean line up. You push back moaning, leaning your head down dragging your tongue up Steve's cock, sealing your lips around his head, swirling your tongue around it. 

Dean spanks your ass hard as you bob your head and twist your hand around the base. You grab Steve's hand and put it on your head, moaning when he pushes down a little. You take him as far as you can before you're pulling back gagging, going back down with new vigor. 

Dean pulls out of you almost fully before pressing harder into you pushing your mouth farther down Steve's dick. 

"Oh shit" you hear Steve moan and his hand tightens against your head. Dean does it again, and you come up gagging, saliva covering Steve's cock. You pull back and pump him a few times before going back bobbing your head and twisting your hand faster until he's holding your head in place, hips pressing up, "Oh Y/N" he grunts as he cums in your mouth.

You swallow before backing off of him, slowly dragging your hand up his shaft and his head falls back on the couch breathing hard. 

Dean grips your hips pulling you back against him harder than he had. 

"Fuck yes!" You moan pressing your ass back meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean's hand goes between your shoulder blades pushing your body down. 

At the new angle he's hitting a spot that has you squirming, and cumming on his cock. You moan into the cushions and he thrusts hard into you a few more times before pulling your hips back flush to him cumming with a deep moan. 

He leans over hand still on your back for support, wincing as he slowly pulls out of you, dropping to sit on the couch. You let your legs slip out from under you, the only noise in the room is the deep breaths your all taking trying to calm your racing hearts. 

Dean gets up, hearing his belt jingle as he pulls his pants up. You see him walk to the nearby kitchen. You close your eyes, smiling to yourself completely exhausted. You feel Steve move, brushing the hair from your face.

You hear Dean come back in the room, moving your legs and wiping a warm cloth across your pussy making you wince at how sensitive and sore your are before throwing it in the nearby trash can. 

"Can we do that again?" You ask before raising up on your elbows looking at both of them with the look of pure bliss. 

They both laugh and smile, you slowly sit up pulling your dress down and up to cover yourself. You can't tell if you're still drunk or on some kind of orgasm high or both. 

Dean moves to stand infront of you and leans over kissing your lips, "If that's something you want absolutely." 

You smile up at him as you feel Steve's hand on your thigh looking over at him as he leans in and kisses you too. 

"Mmmm... yeah I definitely like this."

Steve stands up and they both take your hands helping you stand, your legs feeling like jello. 

"Come on let's get to a bed before someone comes in here." Steve says turning to the hallway. You lean against Dean to steady your legs followed behind Steve, the smile never leaving your face. 

______________________________

In the room you turn to Dean, hands sliding from his stomach up to his shoulders pushing his shirt down his arms. He reaches back and grabs the collar of his undershirt pulling it over his head as you turn to Steve sitting on the bed. Your fingers going to unbutton his shirt and push it off him. Nails dragging down his toned chest, his eyes following their path as you push away from him. 

You grab the top of your dress and push it down, wiggling your hips to get it past your butt until it falls around your feet. Stepping out of your dress and pushing it to the side with your foot, Dean steps up behind you unhooking your bra tossing it on top of your dress. 

Hands sliding across your ribs, cupping your breasts. Your head falls back to his shoulder, he turns kissing your neck. Hand drifting down your stomach, fingers pushing your lips apart, brushing against your clit. 

Your legs squeeze together, "Uh hu, open your legs." Dean's deep voice rings in your ear.

You moan and do as your told, looking at Steve through you lashes as he watches, pushing his pants down off his legs, hard cock slapping against his stomach. 

Dean's fingers circle your clit long enough for you to squirm and moan before stroking through your folds. You push your ass back against him wanting him to give you what you want. Finally he slips a finger inside you, you look down mouth dropping open as his palm rubs against your clit and he adds a second finger, hooking them. 

"God damn baby, you're still so wet." Dean licks down the side of your neck, bitting your shoulder. 

You hear Steve moan and look up at him through the hair that's fallen in your face. He's leaned back on one hand watching you and Dean, other hand running up and down his dick twisting at the head. 

"Oh fuck..." you moan out, Dean pinching your nipple, you push down on his hand harder. 

"Do you like this? Like Steve watching as I finger your tight pussy?"

Your head falls back to his shoulder "Mmmm" you moan.

"Use your words baby, tell Steve how good you're feeling."

"Fuck... so good. Don't stop." You rock your hips creating more friction against your clit. Steve grunts listening and watching you.

Dean presses his fingers inside you, moving them faster as your breath speeds up. "That's it Y/N, cum on my hand."

Your hips are moving and Dean's hand comes up circling your neck turning your face to him. You capture his lips with yours, tongue sliding out and into his mouth, moaning loudly as your legs start to shake as your pussy clenches and spasms around his fingers. 

"Shit, Y/N you're so sexy when you cum" you hear Steve say. Turning your head to see him still stroking himself.

You kiss Dean once more, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed. You push his pants down before pushing him onto the bed, turning seductively to Steve. Putting your knee on the bed, moving to straddle him. You cup his face kissing him as you line yourself up before sinking down onto him. 

Steve breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours. "Fuckkkk"

You rock your hips before finding your rhythm pushing on his shoulders till he's laying back, your hands using his chest for support. Steve's hands going to your thighs squeezing them as you move. 

Your head falls back with an obscene moan, not caring if anyone on the floor can hear you. Steve's hand comes up and grabs your throat as he pushes his hips up meeting yours harder.

"Oh fuck..." your head is clouded with pleasure. You look at Dean, as he strokes himself watching you.

Steve pulls you forward by your neck kissing you deeply before flipping you on your back, never slipping out of you. You head is right on the edge of the bed and you reach out and grab at Dean. 

"Come here" you pull his arm until he moves off the bed and stands above you. 

Steve fucks into you as you reach up and stroke Dean's cock, tongue coming out licking across the head. 

"Fuck that's hot" you hear Steve moan. 

You open your mouth taking Dean in your mouth as best as you can upside down. 

"Y/N...your mouth, mmmm" Dean moans head tipping back as he pushes forward, cock head hitting the back of your throat. Your eyes watering, you gagging before he pulls back. 

Steve's finger goes to circling your clit, you grind your hips down against him as you continue to moan, while you lick and stroke Dean.

"I want you to cum on my cock, Y/N. I know you can, come on baby." You hear Steve encouraging you, moaning louder, Dean pushing further into your mouth.

Steve's finger circles fast and his hips speed up, your breath catching as Dean pulls out of you mouth, your hips grind down chasing your orgasm until you're cumming. Head pushing into the edge of the mattress moaning, as your hand pumps Dean above you. 

You pull him back to your mouth and lick and suck, twisting your hand as Steve moves your legs over his arms, gripping your thighs pulling you down on him chasing his orgasm. 

Your hand and tongue speed up around Dean, sucking him down as he leans over, hands planted on the bed by your chest. You move your hand grabbing his ass pulling him till his hips are bucking forward and he's fucking your mouth. 

Dean thrusts as deep as you'll let him, gagging as he pulls back, before doing it again. He backs out of your mouth watching the saliva go from your lips to his dick before grabbing your hand and putting it at the base. You stroke him a few times and he pushes back into your mouth, hips stuttering as his cum shoots into your throat. "Oh fuck, oh fuck" He moans low. 

You swallow what you can as Steve fucks your pussy hard. Moaning making cum leak out of the sides of your mouth. 

Dean pulls his hips away from you, trying to catch his breath. Steve's grip tightens on your thighs as his hips studded, pressing deep into you cumming with a deep moan. 

You swipe a hand across your face and down your mouth, cleaning off sweat and cum, wiping your hand across the comforter. Both Dean and Steve are leaning over you breathing hard, eyes closed. Steve pushes up from the bed, releasing your legs from his grip and pulls out of you, you both wince.

He walks into the bathroom and you hear the water running. Dean pushes up, grabbing your arm, helping you move to the top of the bed before laying down beside you. 

You barely open your eyes and he cups your cheek, leaning down kissing you gently. 

"That was fucking hot" he says against your lips and you smile nodding in agreement. You feel Steve's hand on your leg opening your thighs as he gently wipes you clean. "Ughh" you whine, until he's done. He pulls the covers down as you all get underneath them and Steve leaning over kissing your lips before laying behind you. 

Dean turns to lay on his back, arm drawing you in as you lay your head on his chest, Steve pulling your hips back flush against him, legs tangling together. 

Closing your eyes you smile, feeling the delicious ache between your legs knowing you'll probably walk funny tomorrow, as sleep takes over.


	17. Did That Really Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after you, Dean and Steve, also little time jump in the middle. They go on a hunt, you talk Bucky into helping you with a mission from Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through any mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy how the story is progressing. Hoping for more action in the next chapters.

"Nggmm" You grumble as you feel your head move. There's a heavy weight around your waist and your legs are pressed against other legs on both sides of you.

You crack your eyes open, feeling a headache coming on, mouth dry from the alcohol last night. Swallowing down trying to get saliva to wet your mouth, you slowly pull your head up as Dean tries to move out from under you.

You look up at him confused. "Where are you going?" Voice low from nonuse, throat feeling raw.

"Bathroom." He says deep and gruff.

You shake your head and move over as best as you can feeling the solid body behind you. You glance over your shoulder and see Steve sleeping soundly behind you. _"So last night wasn't a dream."_ You think to yourself.

Dean goes into the bathroom and you hear the shower start. You lay there for a moment before deciding to try to get up. Steve's arm around your waist tightens as you wiggle to the other side of the bed, peeling it away without trying to wake him. Sitting on the side of the bed you look down at your naked body, feeling how sore you are between your legs. Looking around the room you see the piles of clothes, finding your bra and slipping it on not sure where your panties are at. Standing up you feel the headache kick in, as you walk over to the mirror and the overnight bag Nat talked you into bringing.

Your make up isn't as bad as you expected, more of a smudged smokey eye look now, you run you fingers under and around your eyes. Whatever setting spray Natasha used you needed to get some, your false lashes are still in place too. Your hair on the other hand is the true definition of sex hair, and an absolute mess. Digging through the bag you grab a pair of sweats and a tank top, deciding to go commando when you realize you forgot to pack another pair of underwear.

You slip into your clothes and pull your hair back into a bun before stepping out of the room. In the kitchen you grab a bottle of water and medicine for your headache leaning over the sink head down feeling nauseous.

"Morning doll." You jump at Bucky's greeting, he laughs putting his hands up smiling at you "Didn't mean to scare you." He looks like he's fresh out of the shower, no shirt on, pants hanging low on his hips, hair damp and wavy. If you hadn't felt like death you might of liked the view.

"Yeah," You give glare at him, "morning." You turn back to the sink leaning your head down on your arms. "I'm never drinking again." You grumble mainly to yourself but you hear Bucky laugh again.

The smell of coffee fills the room, Bucky reaches in the cabinet placing mugs on the counter. "How do you take yours? Sugar, cream?"

"Mmnf" you mumble your answer.

"Okkaayy."

"How are you so, ughhh" You wave a hand in his direction without raising your head.

"Fast metabolism." He leans down closer to you patting your shoulder, "Super soldier."

A spoon clinks in the mug as Bucky mixes your coffee, "Do you have to be so loud?" You finally sit up squeezing your eyes shut.

"Come on, come sit down on the couch." He pats your arm.

You grab your water and sit down, Bucky sits the mugs down on the coffee table. You glance over as he bends to pick something up from the floor.

"Umm...?" It takes you a moment to realize there's a pair of lacy panties hanging off his finger.

Your eyes almost bug out of your head as you reach up snatching them and shove them into your pocket. "That's not... uh those weren't... I... uh..." The words aren't coming out as you stutter face heating up. Bucky starts a low laugh in his chest at first, and as you scrabble for words, the laugh turns into a loud belly laugh with his hand on his chest and stomach, head tipped back.

You put your head in your hands leaning forward on your knees. Bucky sits down tapping your knee "For what its worth, they were nice." He says still laughing.

You glare at him again, cheeks still hot and pink, smacking his thigh with the back of your hand. Grabbing your mug you take a sip closing your eyes willing your headache to ease up, leaning back on the cushions. Bucky's laugh finally calms down and he grabs his cup leaning back on the couch, arm slung across the back.

"Thanks for taking my boots off last night." He says between sips.

"You're welcome." Finally opening your eyes you look over at him. "I've fallen asleep with shoes on after a drunken night and I remember how uncomfortable it is."

"It doesn't seem like you slept with muc-"

"Don't... even start." You interrupt him and he starts laughing again, you can't help but chuckle a little shaking your head as you sip your coffee.

You hear a door open and glance over seeing Natasha walk out looking the exact same as you, eyes squinting. "Morning sunshine." Bucky says.

She doesn't say anything just gives you and Bucky the evil eye before sitting down on the other side of him. He pats her leg standing up, "I'll get you some coffee."

Nat lays her head over on your lap, you run your hands through her hair as she gets comfortable. "I'm never drinking again." She mumbles and it makes you laugh.

You play with her hair and rub her scalp, "Did you climb that mountain of a man last night?"

"Mhmmm" She hums, smile plastered on her lips making you smile.

Bucky sets a mug down for Nat with some pills. You mouth "Thank you" to him and he gives a smile and a nod, walking back into the kitchen

Dean comes out fresh from his shower, running a hand through his wet hair smiling at you. "Good morning sweetheart."

He comes behind the couch, kissing your lips, "Mmm good morning." You say with a smile.

Sam takes his time coming into the living room, hair a mess, "Good morning" he says smiling at you and Nat.

"Dude give me 5 minutes with some clippers." Dean says to Sam.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch" Dean walks into the kitchen, asking Bucky what they're cooking as you hear the fridge opening.

"I bet it is a good morning huh Sammy" you arch an eyebrow towards the hickey on his neck. "Owe!" Nat pinches your leg at your teasing.

He rubs a hand across his neck and moves his hair laughing before sitting on the other side of Nat, hand running across her calf.

Sitting there enjoying the silence for a while you finally pat her shoulder, "Nat, if you take that medicine I promise your head will start feeling better." You say running your fingers through her hair once again.

She groans again for reluctantly sitting up and grabbing the pills and your water swallowing them down.

"Food's ready!" You hear Dean shout.

"Why does everybody insist on being so loud" Nat complains putting an arm over her eyes.

"Come on, we better get in there before they eat it all." You laugh as Nat groans again.  
_______________________________________________________

Taking a seat at the bar top, Dean and Bucky put pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast on serving plates.

"Did you cook the bacon Dean, or is Bucky going to turn around with grease burns on his nipples?"

Bucky turns around with a look of shock, "Don't look at my nipples." hands over his chest making you giggle.

Dean sets plates down for everyone as Steve walks in, "Hey, good morning." Big smile on his lips, glancing at you.

"About time." Bucky says turning towards him, "What's got you so chipper this morning?"

Natasha and Sam walk in behind him sitting beside you groaning as she puts her head on the table, "Are yall still talking?" Sam laughs and rubs her back.

Plates are made and breakfast is eaten and you all casually talk once Natasha's headache is relieved.

"We need more nights like last night, minus all of the alcohol. It was nice just to hang out, it was a good stress relief. Maybe we should plan a game night?" Natasha suggests.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind nights like last happening again." Steve says making eye contact with you, your cheeks feeling hot.

Everyone agreed that atleast one night a week or so you would set aside time to hang out and not worry about work or hunts.

"Ok I'm going to take a shower." You say pushing away from the bar.

"Yeah I am too." Natasha does the same following you towards the rooms.

When you're out of ear shot of the guys she leans closer to you. "Is there something you want to tell me? Maybe about you and Steve?"

"What? No?" You tried to keep your cool, you werent sure you wanted your best friend to know you slept with both him and Dean that night.

"He sure was giving you some eyes today."

"It's probably cause I danced with him." You waved a hand dismissively as you got to your door.

She studied you for a moment, "Mhm... alright." Giving up the conversation and walking to her room.

Walking to the bathroom turning on the water letting it warm up. You turn looking in the mirror wondering if your fun night with both of them would happen again or if it was just a one night deal.

Coming back to the living room fresh from the shower you sit down on the couch, back leaning on Dean, legs laying across the couch barely grazing Steve's leg where he sits while you all watch TV. Nat and Sam on the other end of the couch cuddled up, and Bucky in the recliner hands behind his head. You really loved the friendships you all created.  
________________________________________________

Sitting at a table in the tower Sam starts, "So get this," not looking up from his laptop. "a man at home alone had his heart ripped out, no signs of a break in. And a few other bodies have been found with missing hearts."

"Werewolf?" Natasha asks.

"I think so, but it wasn't a full moon."

"Could be a full bred, pack maybe?" Dean added, "How far away?"

"About 5 hours?"

"Alright well we haven't been on a hunt in like 3 weeks, lets get stuff together and go gank a werewolf. Who wants to come this time?" He looks around at you, Nat, Steve, and Bucky.

"I'm down to go, haven't faced a werewolf yet." Steve shrugs.

"What about me? I haven't gotten to go yet." Natasha says walking over to sit next to Sam.

Dean looked over at you raising a questioning eyebrow, "I'm good, Fury wanted me to help him with some stuff. Can I go on the next one?"

"Absolutely." Dean walks over and wraps his arms around your shoulders from behind.

"Bucky?"

"Nah, I've got to workout some before I get back to fighting things."

"Ok I've got to pick some stuff up from the house. Go get your suits ready." He says turning to Sam, Nat and Steve, grabbing your hand walking to the hall towards the elevator.

"Call me if you need backup?" He pulls you in for a hug, you put your arms around his neck. "And be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiles leaning down kissing you a few times. Pulling away he steps into the elevator as you wave to him as the doors shut.

Suddenly you're being picked up around your waist and spun, a quick squeal escaping your lips before you put a hand over your mouth. Steve laughing low in your ear as he carries you to the corner of the hall mostly out of sight. You turned in his arms smacking his chest lightly as his body pushes you against the wall. "Punk! What if someone heard me and comes to look?"

He's smiling down on you, "Hmm I don't care." His lips are on yours, fingers tightening on his shirt. "I've wanted to do that all day. I hate I can't touch you when I want."

"I know, but when we're at the house you know you can touch me in any way you want." You say with a wink, smoothing his shirt. You, Dean and Steve had been living at the house, unable to keep hands to yourselves most of the time, unless people were over. Playing it safe you were able to touch Dean in front of your friends, and Steve you would just be more sneaky about it. Bucky, Natasha and Sam were staying at the tower, although everyone would occasionally bunk at the house or the tower.

"I know." Leaning down kissing you again.

You lightly push his chest, "Ok, go get your stuff together before someone comes looking."

He puts his head back pushing off the wall, 'Ughh, ok." He starts to walk away as you grab his wrist stopping him.

"Be careful." You pull him back for another quick kiss.

He steps back smiling, "Always." He walks down the hall to the room he stays in when at the tower.

Taking your time back to the kitchen you see Bucky standing in front of the window admiring the view, you walk over and stand beside him. You and him had become pretty close friends, you weren't sure if it was from you being the first to really talk to him when he first woke up but you two had a connection you couldn't explain.

"What does Fury have you helping with?"

"He found an old HYDRA base a while back. They've been eyeing it and it looks completely abandoned. He wants me to go see what I can find, make sure they're really gone this time."

"Ah. Why didn't you tell them that?" He nods his head towards the rooms.

You sigh looking back out the window, "I didn't want them to worry. I know Nat has been really happy with Sam, and if I would of said anything they would all worry more about this than focus on the hunt." You shrug your shoulders.

"Yeah, I get that."

"Would you... want to come? I mean you used to work for them, maybe you could remember something?" You look over and see his jaw clench. "You know... I shouldn't of suggested that. I don't want you to go through those memories again and-"

"I'll go." He says looking over at you arms crossed on his chest. "I haven't really been out of the tower or the house. Could be fun."

"Ok." You pull some keys out of your pocket and shake them, "Let's go."

In the garage you unlock the doors to one of Tony's Audi R8, smiling at Bucky. "And how did you pull that off?" he asks as he walks over to the passenger side.

"Oh he doesn't know, Nat showed me where all of the keys are kept. He has so many cars, he won't notice." You open your door and get in muttering to yourself, "hopefully".  
_____________________________________________

Pulling through an old ship yard you stop at an abandoned building, parking the car out of sight.

"I'm driving back, you go to fast." Bucky said getting out looking around.

"Oh I do not." You sass back to him tucking the keys in your pocket. Walking over to a window standing on your tiptoes you rub dirt away and look through. There's computers covered in dust and walls with maps separating rooms. "Alright, lets get in there." Brushing the dirt off your hands.

Bucky was looking around the outside with an annoyed look on his face, "I don't like this."

"Do you recognize anything?"

"No I haven't been here that I remember, just the vibe is, ehh" He shakes his shoulders.

Coming to a door you try the handle and feel its locked. Pulling a bobby pin from your pocket you go to work on the locks hearing them click, you open the door. Bucky looks at you raising his eyebrows, "I always keep a bobby pin with me, I can teach you to get out of handcuffs too if you want." You wink and smile as you put it back in your pocket.

His eyes grow bigger, "Do I want to know that story?" You shrug your shoulders, opening the door wider before walking in.

"I'm guessing they must of been in a hurry." You look around at cabinets and drawers opened, papers strewed about. You walk to the nearest desk going through the papers on it. 

"Yeah it appears that way." Bucky moves to a file cabinet and starts looking through the drawers. 

Not finding much worth anything you start powering on a few computers, working through encryptions and downloading files to USB's. Coming across plans for different weapons, spell work and locations. 

Bucky goes through the different rooms finding schematics for vehicles and random lists of ingredients.

"Any luck?" He peaks over your shoulder as you type. 

"Yeah, got some spells they may have used. Not sure if the one they used on Sam is any of them or not." You continue to dig into the computers hard drive. Making sure you get everything you can no matter how small. 

Gathering what you and Bucky found you start to search the upper area when Bucky grabs your arm stopping you. You think you hear a door open and shut. 

"Did you hear that?" You ask watching him look around listening. 

He drags you by the arm to the nearest room, pushing you in a closet closing the door behind him. The closet is small, you're back is pushed against the wall as Bucky's chest is pressing against yours. 

"What was th-"

"Shh" He puts his hand over your mouth, and a metal finger to his lips. 

You stand silent trying to listen when you hear it. There are foot steps and voices but you can't make out what they're saying. 

The steps get closer to the room yall are in. 

"Are you sure someones here?" You hear a man call out. 

"Yeah there was a ping sent from the computers, the encryption software was bypassed. They're either here still or they just left." You feel like you recognize the voice but you can't be sure. 

You stand as still as you can, slowly breathing as to not make any noise. You look up at Bucky making a face that asks if he knows who they could be, he slowly shakes his head no. He looks down at you putting his finger to his lips again before turning as best as he could to face the door. 

Turning the nob he cracks the door open enough to peer out before opening it and slipping through. You follow close behind him ducking behind the desk for cover. You make a hand gesture letting him know you were going to move to the main door to look out. 

You don't hear any steps as you move to the door taking cover behind the wall. Peeking around the door you see 2 men with guns drawn, one wearing a skull face cover. 

"... he's got to find a vessel that can handle him first."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Your brows knit together in confusion, who were they talking about. The men start looking around the room and you slip back behind the wall. 

"I don't think they're here, come on let's go." You look out one more time sure you recognize the voice of the man in the skull. It dawns on you when you see him turn slightly as he takes the hallway back to the downstairs. 

Bucky slips beside you as you silently close the door just incase they decide to come back up it will give you some extra time to move. 

You look at him as he listens for any sign of movement. He moves to the only window the room has, "They're getting into a black SUV, I only heard the 2 of them. We should be able to move in just a bit." He says in a low voice. 

"I think we knew one of them, but I thought he died." You say still crouching and making your way to look out the window. 

Bucky glances at you eyebrow raised in question. "I think one of them was Rumlow." Bucky's eyes shoot to yours.


	18. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out Rumlows not dead you and Bucky rush to get the information you found to Fury. Bucky gets in his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like this chapter, and thank you for all of the kudos and comments. You all are amazing!! 
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own.

"Say that was Rumlow, who is he working for? Is Fury wrong and HYDRA's still around?" Bucky asked confusion on his face.

"I don't know, they talked about a vessel. If my gut is right I think they got the cage open." You swallowed thickly, pushing away from the wall and listen through the door. Opening it when you're sure it's clear to leave the room.

You and Bucky take the stairs down as fast as you can, checking all the rooms before heading back to the main office and double checking the computer. Typing in commands you find 3 encrypted locations, not wanting to risk them coming back you copy them with the encryptions to the flash drive tucking it safely in your jackets inner pocket. Running to the door, Bucky checks out the windows before shaking his head that you're clear.

Starting the car you say slamming your foot down making the car go in reverse turning the wheel till your facing straight and shift the car in drive.

Bucky reaches over trying to grab his seatbelt and slides into the console and door as the car corrects, "Doll can you slow down?"

"No time, we need to upload these files to Fury now." Racing and weaving through the abandoned lot making it out to the main road.

"Where are we going? The towers a good 2 hours away." Bucky looks around at the cars near us. "We've gotta make sure we aren't being followed."

Driving into the more populated area of the city taking different streets and turns to throw off anyone potentially following you. After some time you finally look around at all the buildings and shops before pulling into a parking garage attached to a mall. You find a parking spot pulling in ducking down as a few cars pull past. Digging in the center console and glove compartment you find a ball cap, handing it and a hair tie to Bucky, "Pull your hair back and put this on, you'll be recognized faster than I will." You were thankful he wears a glove on his metal hand when he goes out in public.

Stepping out of the car you both check your surroundings before casually walking towards the stairs that lead to the entrance of the mall. "We're not going to have much time once the encryption is started. They're going to know where we're at."

Bucky nods his head as you take the stairs down and go into the mall. It was busy, walking to the directory you find a computer shop. Making your way through the crowds of people you walk into the shop finding an open laptop plugging the flash drive in opening the files and the internet. Bucky stood behind you watching over your shoulder and keeping a look out around the shop, all of the workers were busy with other customers. You send all of the files to Fury as you start breaking the encryptions, fingers typing commands as fast as you can.

"Come on doll." Bucky speaks low above you as he watches you type command after command.

"I'm trying." Your heart is starting to speed up, typing in one more command. "Got it." You save the open files to the flash drive and send them to Fury, unplugging it and placing it back in your pocket.

"Could I help you with anything?" A worker asks as you finish signing out and closing all of the programs.

You turn towards him smiling brightly, "Oh no, my boyfriend and I were just looking at different computers." You interlace your fingers with Bucky's hugging his arm to you. "Thank you though."

He takes a beat looking at Bucky then looks at you with a smile, "Ok let me know if you need anything."

You walk with Bucky over to another laptop, before checking over your shoulder and walking out. "This way." Bucky tugs your hand the opposite way you started walking. "They're here."

Casually glancing back you see 3 men in all black at the opposite end of the mall looking around. You see 2 more walking towards you on the other side of the walk way, you pull Bucky closer to you gripping his hand and arm, turning your face to him. He looks down blocking his face with his hat, tucking his gloved hand into his jeans.

"Act like I said something funny." You say, both of you laughing lightly, the men walk past not giving a second glance your way. You speed up your pace still holding Bucky's hand maneuvering through the crowds.

Rounding a corner you see another man walking in your direction, you pull Bucky over to the wall to stand in front of you, "Kiss me"

"What?"

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, now kiss. me." You grab his shirt pulling him towards you.

He leans down lips pressing against yours, his hands snaking inside your jacket around your waist pulling your body flush against his. His tongue slips past your lips massaging yours, a moan slips out of your throat, this was not the type of kiss you were expecting. Breaking the kiss Bucky looks in your eyes through his lashes then glances towards the man who has walked further down the walkway to the other group of men. You don't realize you were holding your breath until you let it out.

"You good doll?" He says.

"Uh, yeah." You say tugging your jacket back in place. He gives you a smirk interlacing his fingers with yours again walking towards the doors you came in.

Once in the parking garage, you jog to the stairwell taking the stairs two by two. Opening the door to the floor the car is on you take off running, movement catches your attention when you near the car.  
You duck just in time missing a right hook, your foot coming up connecting with your opponents ribs making him grunt and stumble into a car. You get in a fighting stance waiting for his next attack, he smiles wickedly as he rushes towards you. Bucky comes from behind landing his metal fist on his jaw knocking the man to the ground. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth he looks up as he moves to stand, eyes flashing black.

"Demon- son of a bitch" You say not moving from your stance.

"Well if it isn't Dean Winchester's bitch." He says spitting blood.

"What do you want?" Bucky snarls, pulling a knife from the back of his jeans preparing for a fight beside you.

"Trying to find Lucifer's perfect vessel of course. We don't want anyone getting in the way of that." He swings his fist towards you, you lean to the side grabbing his arm pivoting and flipping him over your shoulder.

He rolls popping up looking between you and Bucky. "You're weak aren't you?" You ask watching the demon.

He licks across his bottom lip looking at Bucky's gloved hand, "That arm's pretty unique isn't it?" He says through gritted teeth.

"You have no idea." Bucky lunges forward grabbing him and stabbing him in his chest. The demons body flashes orange as he cries out, Bucky letting go, the body falling to the ground.

You look at the knife and to him, it's not the demon blade you'd seen Dean with. He leans down cleaning the blood off and holds it up for you to see. "The people of Wakanda have a lot of effective weapons on demons."

You nod raising an eyebrow, "Good to know, lets get out of here."

_________________________________________________________________

The drive back to the tower was spent constantly watching the cars on the road making sure you weren't being followed.

"What did he mean about your arm?" You ask Bucky as you near the city.

He raises his metal arm twisting his wrist and hand looking at it, "Cas and one of the witches in Wakanda enchanted and etched sigils into it. It keeps me hidden from demons, also makes demons weaker in my presence."

"Wow... but it doesn't look any different." Your eyebrows pinch together.

"They're on the underside of the metal, if anyone see's my arm they would never know the difference."

"Did you get the anti-possession tattoo over there too?"

"That is one thing I did not do." He half smiles. "You?"

"No, but I think we all need to."

You call Fury and make sure he got all of the files, ensuring he and Maria were working on figuring out what was so important about the locations you found. You breath a sigh of relief and relax back in your seat a little more as you get closer to the tower.

You decide to not go to there yet and venture down another street coming to a stop in front of a tattoo parlor. Bucky looks over at you eyebrows pulled together. "We said we need to get one, why not now?"

You get out and walk inside, Bucky reluctantly following. You speak with an artist and show her what you want you both want. Bucky decides to get it on his upper chest like Dean and Sam, you weren't fully sure but you thought you'd get yours on your lower stomach. Thinking somewhere more easily hidden might be best for you.

You walk back to the chair when she's ready to start, you undo your pants and push them down slightly as she places the stencil on your lower stomach.

Bucky clears his throat and looks up, "Uh you want me to step out?"

You smile at him through the mirror, "No I want you to tell me if this placement looks good." Turning around you look down pushing your hip forward.

He finally looks down, "Yeah, umm I think that is good." He's standing in the door frame awkwardly not moving.

You lay down on the table as the tattoo artist gets you prepped. Your pants are low on your hips, you panties showing on one side and your shirt raised slightly. "Come sit by me. I think I'll need a hand to hold." You say somewhat sarcastically.

"Pfft yeah." He says smiling sitting down.

The artist asks if you're ready before starting. You prop an arm behind your head and watch as she starts the outline. Buzzing from the machine is all you hear in the room besides the low music playing through the shop.

"How does it feel?" Bucky speaks up as he watches the needles dance across your skin.

"Eh not bad really, kind of a hot sensation. Easier than being shot or stabbed." You let out a short laugh, looking over at him. He's sat back in the chair, thick arms crossed over his chest. His hair is still pulled back and the baseball cap is pulled low on his head.

You reach your other hand out wiggling your fingers until he sets forward on his legs taking your hand in his. You pretent to wince and squeeze his hand slightly making him smile shaking his head.  
As she starts to finish he watches concentrating on the needles as the shading is completed.

She rinses the tattoo before wiping it. You stand up admiring it in the mirror, the skin red and raised around it. She rubs ointment on it and wraps it before moving the table and telling Bucky to sit down in a chair.

He unbuttons all the buttons on his Henley pulling it down his shoulder so his upper chest is exposed. Placing the stencil you check the placement and give him a nod that it looks good.

The artist gets to work, Bucky's eyes floating around checking out the room and the other tattoo flashes on the wall. He doesn't flinch as she continues to work. You chat with the artist about different placements of tattoos and tattoos she has. Once she's done Bucky glances in the mirror before she rubs the ointment and tapes his up.

"I hope y'all enjoy those, it's always fun to tattoo couples." The artist says as you pay her. She goes on to tell you both what's best to put on them and other tips before adding "Yall are cute together by the way."

"Uhh thanks." You smile sweetly, not wanting to be awkward and correct her, you look at Bucky who doesn't look at you.

You both thank her and head to the car. Bucky's silent as he gets in the car and buckles his seatbelt. "Well that was fun. I can say you helped pop my tattoo cherry." You say trying to get him to talk.

"Yeah, same goes for you." He says looking out the window.

You start driving towards the tower, wondering if you may have done something wrong since Bucky was being so quiet. As you pull into the garage you find the parking spot Tony originally had the Audi. Putting the car in park you look over at Bucky whose still not looking in your direction. You both unbuckle your seat belts, sitting there for a moment before you finally get the nerve to address the silence.

"Did I... do something? Or do you feel like I pressured you into getting the tattoo? I didn't mean to if I did."

Bucky looks down at his hands running them down his pants. "I'm tired," He finally looks over at you squinting his eyes a little. "Got a lot of information to process." He nods.

You chew on your cheek, you didn't quit believe that he's just tired. You know when he's super quiet like this he has something on his mind but you don't want to push too much. You know it'll make him shut down fully if you do. "Ok" You say quietly.

He gets out of the car and walks to the elevator pulling off the hat and running his hand down his face. You stay in the car watching him lean against the back of the elevator, ankles crossed, hands propped on the bar behind him as the doors close. You sit in the car for a while replaying the day, you seriously thought it wasn't half bad minus the run in with the demon and potential HYDRA. Racking your brain not sure what went wrong to make Bucky get in his head before finally getting out and riding the elevator up to the floor.

The doors open and all of the lights are off. You start to wonder if Bucky might of stopped at one of the labs or just went straight to his room. Walking to the kitchen you slip off your jacket and grab a bottle of water taking a big drink. Your mind keeps thinking that Bucky's mad at you and its starting to get you irritated the long you wonder what was wrong. Marching to his room you stop short knowing better and turn heading towards the gym.

Opening the door you hear the chain on the punch bag. Walking in that direction you see his shirt on the ground still in his jeans, muscles flexing as he punches the bag.

You walk around the front of the bag, crossing your arms on your chest, "Bucky" he glances over at you continuing to work the bag. He throws one last punch before putting his hands on his hips, head falling back trying to catch his breath.

With his head still tipped back he asks, "What?"

"Are you... did I... ughhh." You feel your irritation rising, "What did I do? Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?"

He lets out a short laugh, moving his head to look at you tongue going across his bottom lip. "I'm not mad at you, I just..." He looks off shaking his head before turning away from you running his forearm across his face.

"Just what?" You wince at the irritation in your voice.

"I...*sigh* I like you ok? Like _really_ like you Y/N" He turns back to you, your mouth falling open. "Just today... kissing you." He closes his eyes before looking down. "I've wanted to do that for so long... And I know it was just a ploy to keep us safe and that you're with Dean. Just- you didn't correct the girl at the tattoo place when she said we were a couple. I- I don't know, being so close to HYDRA again it makes me realize how much time I've missed because of them. All the things and feelings I haven't felt in so long." He finally looks at you. "I wasn't kidding that day when I said you've always been sweet to me. You've always treated me like a person-like a human. Not like some assassin, or Winter Soldier, who has done horrible, unspeakable things." He runs his hands through his hair back to the bun holding his head there, piercing blue eyes starring at you. Waiting for you to say something.

"...Bucky..."

He shook his head at his name, "You don't have to say anything." He says looking down again. "Can we just act like I didn't just tell you all of that?" He starts to laugh, a bitter sad sounding laugh before bending and picking up his shirt slinging it over his shoulder.

"I've never told you the story with the Djinn have I?" You ask as he turns away from you. He stops walking and that's the only indication that he heard you. "When he made me dream or whatever it was. Come to think of it, no one really knows the whole story, just pieces." You swallow down the nerves moving closer to him. "I woke up in this house, pictures lining the walls with all of us. Nat, Sam, Dean, Steve, you and me, it felt strange but comforting. We all looked so happy... like the weight of the world was no longer on our shoulders." You crease your eyebrows trying to remember all of the details. "I remember walking into the kitchen and you were there. I hardly knew you at the time, hell the only encounter we had really was when you woke up to me in your room after the stuff with the demon." His shoulders tense slightly and you let out a breathy laugh, "Then there was another picture, of just you and I." He turns his head looking slightly over his shoulder when you don't continue. "...It was our wedding picture."

You take a moment, "I remember being so confused, you tried to help me remember things I didn't know anything about. Like Nat and Sam's wedding, and Dean and Lisa being married, before I knew it you walked over kissing me and it felt... real." Bucky looks down, still planted to his spot listening. "At first I thought maybe the Trickster had sucked me into some mind game just to mess with me but the longer it went the more real everything felt. We went to the church and I helped Nat get ready for her wedding." You smile remembering her in the white dress. "After the ceremony" Your cheeks heat up, thankful he's not looking directly at you, "You and I went to the bridal room and had... fun. Everything about it was so very real, I started to think maybe I was transported into a different universe or time. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay there."

You moved a little closer to Bucky's back, "But I started seeing this girl I had never seen, she asked me for help. I also saw weird flashes of memories I remembered but couldn't remember fully. I thought we all happy because we got out of SHIELD and hunting, but we weren't all happy." You looked down brows furrowed. "Dean was getting a divorce from Lisa and he was so... angry with me. Because I was the reason, cause I told him I hated that he married her. That he should of been with me, but instead I married one of his best friends and continued to string him along." You can feel the tears collecting in your eyes as you look down. "He was the one that realized a Djinn could be behind what I was feeling and you and him helped me find the warehouse where I was. That's when I woke up, hands tied above my head."

Bucky finally speaks, "Y/N... why are you telling me all of this?"

You close the distance feeling your breath hit his back. "Because Bucky," You slowly put your hands flat on his upper back and rest your forehead between his shoulder blades. "I really like you too..."

"Does that scare you?"

Your mind goes to how close you've gotten with Dean and Steve and the fact that Lucifer is out of the cage. If anything happened to any of them you dont know what you would do. You don't know if adding someone else to your uncommon love life is the best thing. "It fucking terrifies me..."


	19. Could This Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Reader get closer. Everyone gets back from their hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY, SMUT in the beginning!! 
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own
> 
> Ending part with the hunt details is based loosely around Supernatural season 11 episode 17 Red Meat.

"Those first times we met, in the tunnel and in the room when I woke up. Do I…" Bucky audibly swallows and asks, "Have I ever scared you?"

With the adrenaline and excitement of the day calming down you wanted to feel more, to feel his touch. Even if it was for only one night, you wanted to know what he felt like.

Running your hand across his back knocking the shirt slung over his metal shoulder to the ground, fingers brushing over the scars on his back. Raising your head you watch your fingers trail down the scars, thick and red marring his tan skin. "No, never." You breath out kissing a scar that stretches across his shoulder blade. Bucky takes in a sharp breath his shoulders rolling back as his back straightens. Your lips linger, kissing along the scars, hand going down his arm feeling the divots and lines in the smooth metal stopping at the top of the glove. The metal felt cool, but wasn't as cold as you imagined it would be.

You reach both hands down unhooking the glove pushing it down and off his fingers. Running you fingers up his palm, he turns facing you. Your hands run across his and up his arm, eyes following the path up to the scars across his chest. You rub the thick scars where metal meets flesh, fingers following them across his chest. Leaning forward you kiss the scars one by one, Bucky watching you with hooded eyes.

You kiss one more scar blinking up looking him in the eyes. They look deep blue as they stare into yours, some of his hair falling forward framing his face, chest rising with each breath.

He leans down as you straighten yourself, you feel his breath on your lips, "Doll..."

You couldn't control the moan that escapes as he lightly presses his lips to yours. His flesh hand comes up moving your hair as he grabs the back of your neck and his metal hand pulls you closer to his him, lips pressing harder into yours. Your hands snake around his sides to his back, feeling his muscles flex as your nails press into him. The kiss turning hungry as your tongues intertwine, Bucky pulling your body impossibly closer to his.

You start walking back pulling him with you until your back hits the wall. Your hands slide to his stomach and then down cupping him through his jeans. He moans into your mouth and you feel his metal hand against your lower back as it moves underneath your shirt. Breaking the kiss you look down pressing your hand harder against him, his hands go to the edge of your shirt lifting it over your head, throwing the shirt. His hands go to the wall caging you in, looking down watching you.

"What do you want Y/N?" His mouth falls open tongue running across his bottom lip.

"Fuck Bucky, I want you." Your hands resting at the top of his pants as you look up at him, "I want to feel you," You swallow down before getting the nerve to say, "To feel your metal fingers."

His eyes search your face, "I don't- what if I- I haven't been with anyone since..." He looks over at his arm.

"I trust you." You run your hands up his chest and circle them around his neck pulling his mouth back to yours.

One hand still on the wall, his metal hand slides from your shoulder down your side, goosebumps popping up in its path. Coming to the top of your jeans, fingers working the button open pushing them down the best he can with one hand. You wince as he brushed against your tattoo breaking the kiss.

"Shit, sorry." His hand stops right above your panties.

You look at him and then down at his hand, "Don't stop" You sounded desperate, tilting your pelvis to him.

Hesitantly he works his fingers into the top of your panties, middle finger pushing your lips open brushing against your clit. The cool feeling nice against your heat his finger slips easily through your wetness adding a second finger to stroke you, your eyes roll back and you moan.

Kissing right below your ear, Bucky moans as his fingers slip inside you. "Yessss" you moan out with him, the metal not giving as his fingers stretch you. He's slow at first pumping his fingers in and out, before his speed increases making your moans grow louder. One hand goes to grip his forearm, the other grabbing at his arm above you trying to anchor yourself. Turning your face you kiss and bite his neck as he watches his hand, nails scraping the wall next to your head.

His fingers slip out of you and rub tight circles around your aching clit. Your grip on his arms tighten, "Oh fuck" you moan against his neck eyes squeezing shut.

"Feel good doll?" He pushes back watching your face contort in pleasure.

"Y-yess" Your breathing hard bucking your hips and your cumming. A slew of uncoherent profanities and moans slip from your mouth as he keeps rubbing you before slipping his fingers back inside you. Your pussy clenching hard around them. "Please fuck me Bucky, fuck me" You push down on his hand wanting to feel more.

"I don't know how long I'll last" He lets out a breathy laugh as your hands unbuckle his belt and pants. His hand slips from you and pushes your pants and panties down your legs. Toeing off your shoes before you tug your pants off your legs. You bite your lip watching him push his pants down to mid thigh, cock bouncing big and thick as he stands up.

Grabbing your ass his lips are against your pressing them hard to your teeth. You cup his face as his hands go lower squeezing the back of your thighs. You jump not breaking the kiss, ignoring the pain you feel from your tattoo. Slipping a hand between you stroking him before lining up with your entrance. He presses your back against the wall lowering you down on him, feet crossing above his ass. You mind flashes to the false memories at the church.

Your flush against him your tongues rubbing against each other as you both moan shamelessly. He grips your ass moving you down as his hips snap up. You hold onto his shoulders as he finds a rhythm.

Breaking the kiss he rests his forehead against yours, "Fuck Y/N I- uhhh- you feel amazing."

"Yes, yes, yes" You press your hips down on him harder.

He fucks into you at a determined pace until he's cumming with a low grunt in his chest. You grab him by the jaw attaching your lips to his in a sloppy kiss rocking your hips greedily taking what he gave.

He leans his head resting it on your collarbone feeling his breath hot against your skin. You comb your fingers through his hair holding him close. His grip loosens and he raises you off of him gently placing you on your feet.  
Legs wobbly and you brace yourself against the wall.

"That was..." he starts to say running his hand down his face.

"Yeah" is the only word you can form.

He picks up his pants tucking himself back in his underwear and buttoning his jeans leaving his belt hanging open. Walking to grab his shirt where it lay on the ground.

Your legs are shaky as you reach down to your pants, letting out a giggly when you stumble trying to put on your panties.

Laughing slightly he runs a hand through his hair, "So"

You mimic him smiling, "So?"

"How did that match up to when we were married?" He rubs the back of his neck looking at you.

"It happened about the same way, just this time felt much better. More real." You smile, blush creeping up your cheeks.

He smiled big looking down before asking seriously, "Is that something you want? The whole married life?"

You were caught of guard by the question at first really thinking, "I...I don't know. I mean I guess eventually I'd like that. Really who would'nt? I just wonder if that's something that we can have." You look down playing with your hands, not prepared for such a strong topic right after having sex. "Our lives- our jobs- are not the easiest to get away from."

He shakes his head taking in your words, "Yeah" Theres a silence that follows making you wonder what he's thinking before he adds. "Come on, we better go clean our tattoos."

You reach for his hand and follow him back to the kitchen. 

You wince as you lightly rubbing a washcloth across your tattoo, rubbing away all of the dried blood and smeared ink around it. Grabbing the ointment you slather a good bit on yours and turn to Bucky, "Here, let me." He moves the washcloth and lets you rub ointment on to his since your fingers were already covered in it.

He watches your fingers gingerly touch and rub him. "Thank you" He smiles down at you.

"No problem" You say washing your hands. 

He leans against the counter shaking his leg asking, "What, umm, what are you going to tell Dean?"

"The truth" You look him in the eyes being completely honest. 

"Won't he be mad?" He looks at you confused. 

"I'll talk to him" You say with a sincere smile. 

You don't have the nerve to tell him that you've been sleeping with him and with Steve, sometimes at the same time. And you're really hoping he was being honest when he said he didn't mind sharing. Technically you were all just sleeping together anyway. 

Standing in front of him putting your hands on his waist leaning up kissing him.  
______________________

Bucky retires to his bedroom to take a shower, and you head to your room. Realizing you hadn't heard from Dean or Steve. Trying to call their numbers it rings and is picked up by their voicemails. Sending a quick text to Nat you really hope they're all ok, thinking they may be busy if they ran into a pack of Werewolves.

You toss and turn until the early morning when you don't hear anything from any of them. Going to the kitchen, you see Bucky sitting at a table watching the sunrise over the city. 

"Good Morning" You say exhausted.

"Good morning doll" He turns taking a second glance at you, "Hey, you ok?" Concern on his face, standing up walking to you. 

"Yeah I'm alright. I haven't heard from anyone and my mind tends to go to the worst place." You put your phone up. "Have you heard anything?

"No I haven't either." His hand runs down your arm comforting you. "They're ok, they always are."

"Yeah, I know" You breath out. 

"What about Fury? Heard anything about those locations?"

"Not yet, he was arranging surveillance. From satellite view all 3 look empty, like the place we were at." You rubbed a hand down your face. "We need to find Lucifer and any remaining HYDRA. Before they hurt anyone else we love." 

He pulls you to him hugging you tight to his chest. Not realize tears had gathered in the corners of your eyes. Your emotions were high from not sleeping, thinking the worst and being so damn frustrated.

"Doll, everything's going to be ok." His hand goes through your hair, kissing your head. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Taking a deep breath you will your emotions to calm down. "No" You say quietly, shaking your head. 

He takes your hand pulling you to his room. Pulling back the covers he lays down tugging your hand lightly until you lay next to him. He waits for you to get comfortable before wrapping his arms around you. 

"Just relax, I've got you." He says against your hair. Closing your eyes you listen to his heart beat, letting sleep take you. 

You're not sure how long you were asleep for, when you wake Bucky is still holding you. His eyes are closed breathing deeply, you legs tangles with his. You smile studying his features. 

"Sleep good?" He says not opening his eyes.

You smile bigger, "Yes I did, thank you." He smiles as you snuggle closer to him. "Now whose the sweet one?"He let's out a low chest laugh that warms you. 

Neither of you bothered to get up for the rest of the day, laying in his bed getting to know each other better and laughing at his terrible jokes. You could definitely see why he was such a ladies man back in the 40's. 

His phone starts to ring interrupting the conversation. He reaches over and grabs it off the side table. 

"Hey Steve about ti-" His brows furrow as he listens to what Steve is saying. 

"Are you all ok? Where are you?" Sitting up on his elbow looking down at you. 

Your heart is beating faster in your chest. You knew something was wrong but you didn't know what and you couldn't hear anything Steve was saying. 

"When did they take him back?" He leans over running his hand across his mouth. 

"Ok yeah, yeah I'll let her know. Yall get back safe." He hangs up the phone looking at it for a moment longer before finally looking at you. 

"There was an accident." You can feel your eyes getting hot with potential tears. "Sam was shot." You gasp, hand going to your mouth. "He's ok now though. They did surgery and got the bullet out and him stitched up. They should be home soon. They're letting him rest."

"Oh my God. How is Natasha?" Eyebrows pinched with worry. 

"She's by his side, and so is Dean."

You shake your head and lay flat on your back looking at the ceiling tears going down the sides of your face. "I knew something was wrong. We should of went out there when no one answered their phones. I should of just went and told Fury I'd help another time." You cover your face with your hands. 

"Hey no no no, none of this is your fault. None of it. Whose to say that if you went it would of been a different outcome?" 

"I know its just, I should of known they ran into a problem when I didn't get a call or text."

He takes your wrist and pulls your hand away from your eyes. "I understand doll, they'll be home soon."  
______________________________

The first people you see walk through the door is Natasha and Sam, running over you hug her tight and you hear her sniffling into your shoulder. "How are you?"

"Been better" She let's out a sad chuckle.

"I'm really glad Sam's ok." You say softly to her. 

"Me too" She says with a crooked grin. 

Sam has his hand on his stomach. You're guessing that's where he was shot. You walk up to him and give him a gentle hug. You lean back and look up at him holding his arms, "I'm thankful you're ok Sam."

"Thank you Y/N" he says patting your shoulder as Nat comes over and gets under his arm leading him to the bedroom. 

Dean and Steve look an exhausted mess when they finally walk in. You walk over arms hugged around yourself. "I'm glad y'all are home."

"Yeah it's good to be home." Steve says putting his hands in his pockets. You thought he was about to hug you when you hear Bucky behind you. 

"Hey guys, what happened?" He asked coming beside you crossing his arms over his chest. 

"We were in a cabin and uhh. I don't really know, i guess one of them got ahold of a gun that was dropped and got the jump on Sam." Dean rubbed a hand across his neck shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well we're all glad y'all are ok." He says slapping Steve on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, I've gotta take these boots off." Dean says reaching for your hand and walking to the bedroom. You peer over your shoulder looking at Steve as he gives you a closed lipped smile following Bucky to the living room. 

Dean doesn't bother closing the door once you're in the room just pulls you into a hug, kissing your head. 

"Are you ok?" You ask against his chest. 

He breathes deep, hand coming to your cheek bringing your face to look at him. "I am now." He looks in your eyes, the green of his shining. You think hes going to say something, instead he leans down kissing you. 

Pulling you to stand in front of him he sits on the bed. His hands go to your hips hugging you to him once again, resting his head against your stomach. You run your hands through his hair, lightly scratching his head.

"Are you hungry? Or want something to drink?" You ask after a while. 

"Yeah, I desperately need a drink." He says looking up at you.

You lean down and kiss his forehead, "Take your boots off and come in there when you're ready. I have something I want to show you later too." You playfully bite your lip as he smiles at you. You want to show him the tattoo but you also want him to relax first. You walk out and head to the kitchen. 

Natasha is sitting at the island when you walk in peeling the label on her beer. You walk to the fridge grabbing 2 more popping the cap on one. 

"Is Sam resting?" You ask taking a drink. 

"Yeah..." She doesn't look up from the label. "We thought he was dead Y/N. I tried for a pulse and couldn't find it. He showed up at the hospital we were at, still bleeding. I just, I don't know what I would have done if-" Her voice breaks and you go around hugging her. 

"Hey, it's ok. He's ok." She starts taking deeper breaths calming down. 

"I know... and with Dean I didn't know what he was trying to do or if we would be able to bring him back." She leans back wiping her face. 

You look at her confused, eyebrows pinched together, "What do you mean bring Dean back?" You take a small step back to look at her fully. 

"I walked in on him and Steve after he swallowed all these pills and just said to go get the doctor. I thought- I thought you knew. Im sorry Y/N, I thought he told you."

Your heart is beating in your ears, you barely hear Dean and Steve walk in the room. You stand there in shock looking at Natasha taking in what she just said. 

"Thank you sweetheart." Dean reaches for the unopened beer next to yours. 

You turn looking at him, face full of anger. "When were you going to tell me?" You couldn't hide the anger and aggravation in your voice. 

"Tell you what?" He asks sounding slightly irritated taking the cap off his beer. 

"That you decided to take God knows what and had no clue if you'd even come back!" Your voice growing louder as you spoke. 

"Y/N its not-" Steve speaks up, you turn cut him off. 

"I don't want to hear it, you let him!" Turning your anger towards Steve, pointing a finger at him. 

"He's my brother, what do you expect me to do?!" Dean's mad now. 

"Not fucking kill yourself! For what? Some damn deal for you to be dragged back to hell?! We all care for Sam just as much as you do!" 

"Maybe if you didn't always do whatever secret mission Fury brings up you could of been there and seen what happened! And don't tell me you wouldn't of done the same damn thing if it was Natasha!" He says leaning over gripping the side of the island looking at you. 

"That's not fair Dean." You say through gritted teeth.

"I don't need this." Dean grabs his beer before walking out of the kitchen.

"Sure just walk away Dean, walk away instead of dealing with the problem." You say spitefully to his back. 

You look over at Natasha who has a sympathetic look on her face. You shake your head silently telling her it wasn't her fault. Looking over at Steve his hands are on his hips as he bites his lips shut looking down, Bucky standing behind him watching you and everything that happened. 

You're tired of the eyes on you, walking out of the room you head towards the elevator. It beeps and you get in looking up to see Steve jogging down the hallway towards you.

"Y/N, Y/N wait!" Is all you hear him say as the doors close.


	20. Hexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someones back and makes their presence known, Dean gets in his feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters a little shorter but I wanted to get it out. Longer chapter to come next!
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own.

Not bothering to wait for anyone to follow, you drive to the house. You were so angry at what Dean did and that Steve seemingly let him. Pulling into the driveway you grip the steering wheel head tipped back and let out a frustrated yell. Maybe you should of stayed at the tower and talked to Dean, or held the elevator when you saw Steve coming. But you didn't and that made you frustrated at yourself.

Walking in the house tossing your vibrating phone on the counter, you scrub your hands down your face. There were 2 missed calls from Steve, and one from Nat and Bucky. "Ughhh I need a bath." You say walking towards your bedroom stripping down as soon as you reach the bathroom. Twisting your hair into a bun, turning the water as hot as you can stand, you sink down in the bath pouring some bubbles in as it continues to fill.

Turning the water off you lean back and close your eyes, relaxing until the water turns cold and your finger are pruney. Reluctantly you drain the water and towel your body off. Walking into the bedroom you grab a pair of panties and pajama shorts slipping them on, and grabbing a camisole slipping it over your head. You sigh deeply blowing out the breath, "Alright." You mutter to yourself walking towards the kitchen.

Rounding the corner you freeze as you see a taller blond man standing looking out the dining room window. You slowly edge your way to the knife block pulling one out, eyes never leaving his back.

You judge your distance from him before speaking. "Is there a reason you're in my house?"

"You know, with as much warding that was on this house it make it pretty easy to figure out where you and your boy toy may be. Where is Deano anyway? Or is it Steve? Kind of hard to keep track of who you're with right now." His voice makes your hair stand on end.

"Who are you?" You inch closer to him ready for a fight.

"I heard you were looking for me." He turned to look at you now eyes glowing red. Your breath catches in your throat, it was the devil in the flesh. "It was pretty easy to throw you and bionic boy off, but I didn't appreciate you taking out my demon." He turned fully looking at you shaking his finger towards you before crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you found a vessel?"

He looked down smirking at the body, "This is actually my old vessel, the one I had before I finally got to take over Sam's sweet ass." You cringe hearing him talk about Sam like that. You clutch the knife tighter in your fist. "Oh honey, that won't do anything to me. Surely you know that?"

You glance down at the knife and over at him, "Might not, but it will hurt that vessel of yours." You flip it in your hand about to lunge when he flicks his wrist. The knife goes one way and your body is slung into the wall unable to move. You see movement from the corner your eye, see a man in all black with a skull mask walk in. "Rumlow." You say through gritted teeth, trying to move your body from the wall. He slips off the mask looking at your with a burned, marred face grinning at you.

He stands close to you smelling the skin along your neck stopping at your ear, "Surprise." He moves his face back to look you up and down making you cringe and you really wish you had put on a bra. "I think we need to teach the Winchester's and SHIELD a lesson." His hand pulls a knife from his belt, dragging it from the strap of your top across your collar bone down to your chest. "She won't help us." He pulls the knife back and you close your eyes bracing for impact.

"Wait!" You hear Lucifer say. You open your eyes swallowing down looking over at him. He has a hand holding his chin as he thinks. "She might not help us on her own, but I know a way we can make her help. And what better way to teach them a lesson then have one they love do the damage?"

Rumlow looks at you licking his lips grinning large, and you struggle to move again to no avail. "Yeah," He looks you up and down again, "Yeah I like that idea."

Lucifer finally walks over to you pushing Rumlow out of the way. He watches you as you will your body to move before reaching in his pocket. "This shouldn't be too painful for you. But if it is, oh well." He blows a powder in your face and speaks an incantation you can't understand. You shut your eyes and hold your breath trying to turn your face away. "Now.... are you ready to help?"

Your mind aches and you try to fight whatever it was he did to you but its futile, you feel it taking over. You look at him your eyes turning blue, "Yes." He releases his hold on you and smiles wickedly.  
___________________________________________________________

You have no idea how long you've been under Lucifer's control, you weren't in control of your mind or body. You didn't have a choice in what he had you doing either. He would give you orders and you would do them willingly, there would be times you'd look at your hands and see blood, other times they'd be clean. You could recall hearing screams and bones breaking but your mind would block out their faces.

"I can't go in the tower, there's too much warding for me to try to break. But Y/N, my sweet vicious pet, you can." Lucifer says pointing his finger at you. "I need you to visit some old friends." He says smiling.

"My pleasure." You smirk grabbing your knives before taking a motorcycle to the tower. Your body automatically taking you to the elevator and up to the floor with all of the rooms.

The elevator stops and the doors open, you look around before stepping out. Listening you hear talking, "We have to find her dammit!" You hear a crash.

"You don't think we're trying?!"

You lurk your way closer when Dean walks into the hallway hand over his face with Natasha following.

Natasha notices you first and takes in a sharp breath. "Y/N??" Dean looks over at you.

You give her a wicked smile, stopping in place pulling a knife from your back twirling it around your hand.

"Not Y/N." He says dodging your swing as the knife slices his shirt across his stomach. You swing again and he grabs your wrist.

"Oh I'm Y/N." You say swinging your other fist connecting with his ribs. He groans stumbling back into the wall and you swing the knife towards Natasha as she ducks her foot connects with your arm sending the knife skidding across the floor.

You and her go hand to hand. Mimicking each others movements, your both able to block and correspond to each hit easily. "Did you forget I'm the one you train with?" She sasses twisting your wrist behind your back.

You let out a frustrated grunt before bringing your head back into hers, she stumbles away letting your arm loose. "Alright, I'm done going easy on you." She says wiping her mouth.

"Oh goodie." You smile the fight picking back up. You land a few good hits knocking her back before she kicks your leg out from under you making you fall to the ground. You go to get up and she punches you square on the jaw, everything going black.  
________________________________________________________

You wake strapped down to a table in an exam room in one of Tony's labs.

"You're going to be ok Y/N." Natasha spoke from a chair across from you.

"Is that what you know? Ugh I've gotta find him." You tug against the wrist restraints.

"First you're going to have to let the effects wear off, level out. It'll take time." She gets up pressing buttons on the computer next to you.

"Have you ever had someone take your brain and just play. Take you out and stuff something else in, not caring what it does to you. You know what its like to be unmade?"

"You know I do." She looks at you seriously.

"Why," You shake the grogginess from you head, "How am I back? How did you break the spell?"

"Well Dean thought a demon got you at first and went through the holy water and a lot of other tests. But it came down to a little cognitive re-calibration. I hit you really hard in the head."

"Thanks." You give a crooked smile. She walks over and starts to loosen the restraints. "What did I do? How many people-"

"Don't" She looks at you sympathetically, "Don't, whatever you said or did was not you, it was Lucifer."

You rub your wrists and she hands you a washcloth, you rub the sweat off the back of your neck. 

"Can I get some water please?" You ask Nat, you started to feel anxious and your hands were starting to sweat. The realization that you can't remember everything that happened when you were under the spell getting your anxiety up. 

"Yeah I'll be right back." She walks out of the room. 

Slipping off the exam table you rush to the bathroom emptying everything from your stomach into the toilet. You feel someone come behind you holding your hair and rubbing your back. Heaving a few more times it finally stops coming up, flushing it down you sit down on the bathroom floor wiping your mouth. 

You look over seeing Dean kneeling beside you. "I've been cursed and hexed before, what you're feeling is normal. You're going to be ok." He rubs his hand down your arm, you look down and see the cut mark on his shirt. You reach up and run your fingers down the spot opening it as your fingers catch the edge.

"I'm sorry." You say, not meeting his eyes.

"Y/N," He sits down on the floor with you, grabbing your hand. "The way we left things, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have told you what happened during the hunt when we got back." You lean your head over on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have walked out or let you leave. When I went to the house and found everything was still there I thought the worst. If I lost you I don't know what I would have done."

"Dean, please don't think any of this is your fault." He rubs the back of your hand leaning over kissing your head.

"I just... fuck Y/N I love you." You raise your head looking him in the eyes, not sure you heard him correctly. "I can't loose you."

"I-I" you put your arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "I love you too Dean"


	21. What Is He Planning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you figure out what Lucifer has planned before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT
> 
> Quick read through any mistakes are my own, thank you so much to everyone whose read, gave kudos and commented. You all are awesome!!

You sat on the bathroom floor arms around Dean's neck, his arms tight around you, your face pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Y/N, you ok?" You hear Natasha walking into the room before coming to the bathroom. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Pulling away from Dean with a smile on your face looking at him before looking at Natasha. "You're fine Nat." She holds up the bottle of water and you reach your hand out for it. "Thank you." First you swirl some water in your mouth spitting it into the toilet, then take a few small drinks incase your stomach decided to not hold it down.

Dean stands up from the floor fixing his pants and brushing his hands off before reaching down to help you stand. "Thanks." You hug him around the waist and he drapes his arm around you.

"How do you feel?" She asks watching you with a smile.

"A little better now, my mind isn't so dizzy." Following her back into the exam room, "Do we know anything about where he could be?"

"Fury has been digging since you went missing. We don't know if he keeps moving or is just a step ahead of us." She rubs her forehead in frustration. "Speaking of which I need to call Sam, tell him he and the guys to come back. Let them know you're home."

"How long have I been gone?" You finally ask looking between Dean and Nat.

She breathes out a deep breath and crosses her arms, "Its been 2 almost 3 months now." Your mouth drops open in shock. "What do you remember?"

"I was pretty much just one of Lucifer's attack dogs. Its like he was making sure the spell was working and would make me hurt people. He wants revenge, he wants to see the world fall. Rumlow is with him, I don't remember anyone else though."

"Dammit." She props her hand under her chin in thought.

You sigh not feeling like you're being any help in that moment, "I need to brush my teeth and shower."

"Yeah, ok. Let me take you up." Dean say's rubbing your back.

"Yeah, we can figure all of this out later." Natasha says.

Dean puts his arm around your shoulders and walks with you to the elevator. Hugging you close he kisses your head, "I missed you sweetheart." You snuggle your head against his chest. You wished you could tell him you missed him too but your mind is still confused about the time away.

Once in the bathroom you peel yourself way from Dean's side and brush your teeth as he turns the water on in the shower for you. Finally feeling comfortable you push up on your toes giving Dean a kiss. Your hands sliding up his arms cupping his face enjoying the prick of his beard that's starting to coming in, his hands going to your hips.

"God I've missed that." Dean says smiling down at you. "Are you hungry? Or think you could eat?"

"Yeah I'm starving actually."

"Ok, take your shower, I'll make you some thing." He gives you a quick kiss grabbing your butt then walking out of the bathroom shutting the door.

Letting the hot water wash over you felt good, your mind was staring to feel not so hazy. Finally getting out you wrap a towel around your body and towel dry your hair. Stepping into the bedroom you go to the chest of drawers to find some clothes to put on.

The bedroom door creaks open and you see Steve poke his head around before walking in wrapping his arms around your shoulders pulling you tight against his chest. "I am so glad you're ok." He says pulling you back at arms length looking you over. You smile at his concern as he cups your face and kisses you breathless.

"Whose motorcycle is in the garage, and where is Y/-" Bucky walks in the still open door and stops talking. You push Steve's chest breaking the kiss, faces shooting towards Bucky. "Oh shit, umm I'm- I'm just going to, uh I gotta go." He stumbles through his words pointing over his shoulder before leaving the room hastily.

"Fuck." Steve says turning towards the door, "Bucky wait!" He calls and you grab his arm stopping him from chasing after him.

"Wait Steve, let me talk to him ok? I might be able to explain our... situation better. Just let me get dressed." You still haven't told Bucky about Dean and Steve, or them about him yet.

"Yeah, yeah ok." Steve shakes his head and sits down on the side of the bed as you gather your clothes.

Dean walks in as you're slipping your shirt over your head, "Hey I made you a sandwich, didn't think you'd want anything to heavy." He places the plate on the dresser beside you.

"Thank you babe, I appreciate it." You say solemnly.

"What's wrong with you two?" He looks between you and Steve who has his arms on his knees hands clasps in front on him looking down.

"Bucky saw Steve kissing me and it caught him off guard." You breath out frustrated.

"Ok...?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"And I umm I need to tell you both something." Steve looks up now and Dean puts his hands in his pockets waiting for you to go on. "I umm- I mean we uh- Bucky and I... we slept together a few days ago. Or technically a few months ago, my time is still off." You wave a hand by your head. "And he asked how I was going to tell you Dean, and I told him I'd tell you the truth, I just didn't tell him about us." You point your finger between the 3 of you. "I wanted to tell you the night yall got back, but we all know what happened then." You can feel your anxiety and fears picking up. "And I was gone for 3 months doing God knows what and you know at the time we were all just sleeping together and having fun and I was just being greedy and I wanted him in that moment. But now that our feelings are out there, I'm worried cause what if I messed up. I love you Dean, and- and I- I love Steve and I have these feeling for Bucky and what if I just messed everything up. I-" Your breathing has picked up as you continued to speak your fears. You hands coming up to cover your eyes. "You know Lucifer is still out there, and I just, I don't want to lose any of you because I care about you all so fucking much. And what if-"

"Hey, hey calm down, just breath." Dean says calmly, wrapping his arms around you. "Shh, shh, shh it's ok Y/N." He says against the top of your head. Steve stands up from the bed and rubs across your lower back. After a few moments your breathing goes back to normal.

"God I'm a mess." You say look up at Dean with a closed mouth smile and breathing out a laugh through your nose, turning your head to give Steve the same smile.

"You're not going to lose us Y/N." Dean cups your chin turning you to face him. "I love you," He looks deep in your eyes, "I want you to be happy, and if that means sharing you, as I've said before I am ok with that as long as you are." He leans down kissing you sweetly.

"I love you too." You say it smiling, between kisses.

You turn and give Steve a hug around his waist, head on his chest, his arms enveloping you. "Did you mean it?" He asks, "When you said you loved me."

Your face heats up, you weren't meaning for it to slip out so rash in your anxiety filled rant. "Yes." You say tilting back to look at him. Suddenly worried he doesn't feel the same.

"It was beautiful hearing that." He leans down for a quick peck adding, "I love you too." He's smiling as he kisses you again.

You sigh contently smiling up at him, "I'd like to stay here with both of you but I need to talk to Buck, I can't imagine what he's thinking." Steve nods letting you loose from his hold.

"When you're done we'll be in the kitchen." Dean says giving you another kiss. You smile and Steve gives you a quick peck before you walk out towards Bucky's room.

Knocking on his door you hear a faint "Come in."

You find him standing with his back to you, arms crossed and looking out his window. "Hey Bucky."

His shoulders tense and he doesn't turn around, "Doll I'm not going to tell Dean what I saw, that's not my place." You walk up and stand beside him trying to judge his demeanor. "I heard you and Steve had a past, I can understand the emotions you may have after being gone."

"Thank you for that Bucky, but I need to talk to you about something." He finally looks over at you with questioning eyes. "Please come sit with me?" You point towards the bed, walking over and sitting on the edge.  
It takes him a moment but he finally comes and sits beside you, hands holding the edge of the mattress beside his legs watching you.

"Well you were right, Steve and I did have a past. But recently we rekindled that." He quirks an eyebrow at your comment and you put your hands up before he asks, "Yes, Dean knows. Uh we umm we've all been- on occasion we've all-" You raise your eyebrows and tilt your head to insinuate what you were meaning with out saying it.

"Huh? Oh. Oh!" His eyes grow big as he realizes what you're meaning. "How did...?"

"The night of Tony's party it just kind of happened and evolved from there. It might not be the most conventional relationship but we have fun and we all care deeply for each other."

"So you all just sleep together or separately? I mean how does a relationship like that work."

You feel a little embarrassed but everything was out in the open so why not explain it to him. "Sometimes? Every now and then we'll all sleep together. Uh and then other times kind of who ever is home or around..." You bit your lips looking down.

"And you and Dean are more public with your relationship?"

"Pretty much. We all kind of agreed it would be easier to be physical with him around our friends then tell everyone about our _unique_ relationship." You shrug your shoulders.

"And do they know about you and I?"

"Yes, I told them before I came down here. I was going to tell them the night they got back, but." You give him a knowing smirk.

"And they weren't mad?" He looked a little sceptical.

"No they weren't mad." You say with a little giggle. "Dean has told me before he doesn't mind sharing and wants me to be happy." He shakes his head taking in all that you're telling him.

After a few beats your stomach let's out a growl, and you laugh. "I guess that's my cue." Patting his forearm you stand up watching his face. "I'm sorry if any of this made you feel uncomfortable. I still truly care about our friendship and I did mean what I said in the gym that night." You smile down at him.

"Yeah, I did too." He smiles back and you start to walk out. "Hey Y/N."

You turn around, "Yeah?"

"If you need someone to talk to about, you know, people controlling your mind, or things like that. Let me know." He says with a side smirk, sympathy in his eyes.

"I will. Thank you." You smile and turn walking back to your room and grab your sandwich before joining Dean and Steve in the kitchen.

You sit at the island and eat while Dean and Steve lean against the counters chatting over beers.

"Sweetheart" Dean turns taking a drink from his bottle, "You said something before ah you know." He waved his hand. "You were suppose to show me something that night?"

"Yes I was." You say with a smile, getting up from where you sat. He and Steve watched you walk around to their side of the island.

Your hands go to undo your pants and Steve clears his throat looking around the open kitchen and door way making sure no one was walking in. Deans eyes never leaving your hands as you pull the zipper down and lower your pants down and shirt up pushing your hip forward putting your tattoo on display.

"Damn" Deans reach's out fingers lightly graze over your skin. "Nice placement."

"Thank you." You playfully bit your lip and look up at him.

Dean grabs the edge of your jeans pulling you to him and into a kiss, your hand going to his face. His hand slips past your jeans and into your panties, you moan as his finger brushes against your clit.

Dean kisses down to your neck, enjoying the feelin of his stubble rubbing against your skin. You glance over at Steve as he adjusts his pants. You whimper and grab Dean's forearm as his fingers brush against your opening. He teases you a bit more before pushing a finger inside you biting your neck at the same time. Your mouth drops open in a silent moan, eyes not leaving Steve's. Crooking your finger beckoning Steve to come to you.

He looks around the room again before setting his bottle down. He moves behind you, hand going under your shirt cupping your breast and pinching a nipple between his fingers. Turning your face kissing him, moaning into his mouth. He kisses down your face to the other side of your neck. Dean adds a second finger making your eyes roll and head tip back to Steve's shoulder. Your moans growing loader as they continue their assault. Rocking against Dean's hand you press your ass into Steve's erection hand gripping his hair, your other hand cupping Dean's erection rubbing him through his jeans.

Something glints out of the corner of your eye. You turn your face towards the dining room and you think you see something shining in the light. Before your eyes can focus Steve pulls your focus back as he bites your neck, and Dean bites down on your ear.

"Bedroom now." Dean demands in a husky voice. You nod your head eagerly as he slips his fingers from you.

In the bedroom Steve and Dean take their time, making you cum on their tongues and fingers before fucking you the rest of the night taking their time as you moan their names.  
___________________________________________________________

"This was taken 24 hours ago outside an abandoned building." Fury slid a picture across the table to you and Natasha. "It looks like the pressure we're putting on Lucifer and Rumlow is finally working. We've even caught Rumlow on a few different cameras around the city."

"Either that or they're about to make a move." Natasha says as you examine the picture.

You see a blonde haired man in the background, his face small and blurry. "I think that's Lucifer there." You look up pointing at the picture, Sam moves over to your side of the table looking too.

"Yeah that looks like him." He confirms, he stands up arms crossed over his chest. "Where are they now?" Sam sounded determined to find them.

"They haven't popped up today, but when they do we'll be the first to know."

"Anything on those other locations?" You ask Fury.

"They all had supplies for conjuring and spell work. We think they were using them when they were trying to locate Lucifer's original vessel." Fury says leaning over against the table. "Maybe a place for Rumlow to heal as well."

Glancing over you see Dean scrub a hand down his face in frustration. "It's been weeks, all the monsters have been quiet and all we've got is a grainy picture."

"Maria has a team working around the clock on this." Fury looks exhausted and frustrated as his phone starts to ring.

"Keep us updated will you?" Steve says leaning back in his chair, Fury nods and walks out answering his phone.

Bucky gets up from his chair moving the picture to get a better look at it. "I feel like I've been there before. I think that's where they made me take Sam."

"Does it look familiar to you?" Dean asks Sam.

He breaths out hard, "Honestly not really." Natasha turns her chair and grabs his arm rubbing it as he stands behind her.

"You two make me sick." You quietly tease her with a wink.

She rolls her eyes and tries not to smile but fails. "What about Cas? Anyone heard from him?" She asks.

"He's in Wakanda working on finding something that will put Lucifer in the cage for good." Steve speaks up now, one hand strumming on the table the other resting on his leg.

"Do you think the monsters are going to help with whatever he's got going on?" You ask looking between Sam and Dean.

"I guess it depends on how afraid of him they are." Sam says forehead scrunched.

"Yeah or if he's promised them something." Dean says leaning back in his chair.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Sam says looking over at Nat.

Dean slaps the table, "Come on guys, lets hit the books. If monsters are possibly in this yall need to know what it takes gank them." Everyone nods their heads in agreement before getting up from the table.

Bucky catches up to you in the hallway bumping your arm. "Hey Doll, how you feeling? We haven't really had time to talk the past couple weeks."

"Better." You say with a smile. "What about you? How's the training with Sam and Dean going?"

"Been good, yeah. They've been able to show Steve and I a few things, and we've been able to show them new fighting techniques." He smiles putting his hands in his pockets as you both come to a stop outside of the library full of books with lore and laptops for research. Tony put together with the help of Dean, Sam and Cas.

"Maybe you can show me some of those techniques." You playfully punch his shoulder.

"Owe," He rubs his arm with a fake hurt look. "I don't think you need any more training." A small laugh escapes past your lips and you roll your eyes. His mouth drops open, "How dare you laugh at my pain." He clicks his tongue which makes you laugh harder.

"Well maybe we need to go to the gym and we can see about that." You give him a big smile, "After we're done with research I'll meet you in the gym. First one to pin the other buys the winner ice cream."

"You drive a hard bargain," He leans over with a smile and wink "I hope you're ready." Walking past you to sit at the table.

Sitting down across from Bucky you grab a book looking through it as Dean and Sam explain what doesn't work on certain monsters but does on others. Since no one knows what we could be facing they try to cover every monster they've faced and some they haven't. Glancing up from your book from time to time you see Bucky looking at you over the top of his. Steve, Sam, Nat and Dean continue to discuss different scenarios.

You look over at Bucky and he mouths "you're going down" you try hard not to smile but fail before looking back at your book. You move your foot and lightly kick his shin making his leg bump the underside of the table.

"You ok Buck?" Steve looks up from his laptop over to Bucky. You bite your lips to hold back a laugh and look down at your book like you're really interested in what it says.

He clears his throat, "What? Yeah, I didn't realize how low these tables were."

You glance up from your book and give him a closed lipped smirk before mouthing "bring it on".

You all hit the research for a few hours and make sure to cover everything that you could think of. Bucky closes his book and pushes away from the table, "Alright I can't handle anymore."

"I can't either, all the words are blending together." You say rubbing your eyes and putting your book down.

"I agree." Nat says standing behind Sam rubbing his shoulders. "We need some supplies too, want to go with me babe?"

"Awee" you and Dean say in unison, you look over at him smiling.

"Oh fuck you guys." Nat says with a smile and a laugh and Sam smiles too.

Bucky kicks your foot as he stands up walking out, giving you a side eye as he walks past. You all chat a little longer before you excuse yourself and head to the room to get changed.

Putting your hair into a ponytail while walking into the gym you don't see Bucky, but you hear, "See you didn't chicken out." You still don't see him.

"Nope, and I really want some ice cream." You say looking around where he could be hiding.

"Mhm, I hope you got your money ready."

You turn looking around the room listening for any movement, you don't hear him before he knocks you on your butt.

He laughs stepping over you, "Hmm you know I think I'll have you buy me a milkshake." You move swinging your legs knocking him down next to you.

Rolling away from his reach you pop up squatting on the balls of your feet, hand on the mat smiling at him, "I'm not one to lose a bet honey."

You both stand up on the mat sizing each other up. "You're gonna have to teach me how to sneak around like that." You smirk at him, taking a step forward.

You snap your leg forward and he blocks it with his forearm batting it away as he swings his flesh fist. You duck down your other leg coming up and across, he blocks and catches it with his metal hand. He pulls your leg towards him and up, you go up on your toes hopping towards him. "I didn't realize you were so flexible doll." 

You smirk as you bounce on your foot before jumping connecting your other foot with his chest pushing off and flipping backward. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." 

He has a hand on his chest and lets out a breathy laugh. He lunges one way before turning on the balls of his feet catching you by surprise.  
You turn to move away but he catches your shirt, you slip down making the shirt slide off your head. Catching the edge of it twisting it around his hand before moving behind him holding his arm across his body. 

He reaches both hands back grabbing your wrists holding the shirt and flips you over his side and flat onto the mat. You land with a thud. You're thankful the mats are soft and make landing easier.

He's quick to move on top of you caging your legs between his before you can roll away. You swing at his body and he catches your wrists pinning them beside your head. 

You wiggle trying to get out of the hold but its futile. He gives a deep belly laugh, "What was the bet we had? First one to get pinned has to buy ice cream?" He smiles big and you tug your arms trying to pull away. "It does appear I have you pinned doll."

You blow the hair that's fallen in your face up in frustration. Turning your face you fight to not mock his smile but fail. You try to move your hips and legs once again, finally giving up. "Ugh fine, you win this time." 

He stays there sitting on you and holding your wrists for a moment looking down at you. You swallow down, your body feeling flushed not just from the sparing match. 

Releasing your wrists he puts his hands beside your head and leans forward. You're hopeful he's going to lean closer but he doesn't. He gets to his feet and pushes to stand up reaching a hand down to help you up. 

"You weren't lying when you said you've got some moves. That backflip was impressive." Bucky says pulling you to stand. 

"Thanks, you know for being a, what 90 year old? You're pretty nimble yourself." 

Walking out of the gym you talk about different techniques and moves you both learned through the years. Deciding you'd hold true to your bet and treat him to a milkshake after you both showered.


	22. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky get ice cream
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, all the crazy stuff going on I havent been motivated to write. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with reading and who has commented!

Walking out of the gym you talk about different techniques and moves you both learned through the years. Deciding you'd hold true to your bet and treat him to a milkshake after you both showered.

Riding the elevator down to the main floor you see Bucky, back to you hands in the pockets of his blue jacket and ball cap on. You sneak up behind him as quietly as you can and grab his ribs, "Hey!"

He jumps and you step back just in case, "Dammit doll!" He turns arounds fast.

You can't control your laughter head tipped back hand on your chest. "I guess I picked up a little bit from you earlier." You smile as he glares at you.

"It's not funny." He says with a smile playing on his lips. He turns, hands back in his pockets and walks towards the door, you following him.

"Oh come on it was kind of funny." You bump his shoulder walking out the doors.

"So where are you taking me?" He looks over asking.

"There is a little modern ice cream parlor that makes their ice creams in house. Really unique mixtures and flavors, all the ones I've tried are delicious." Slipping on your sunglasses you look around at the people going along their way and cars driving by.

"Sounds good to me, how far is it?"

"It's about a 30 minute walk, want to grab a car from the garage?"

He looks around and at the sky, "Nah, it's actually really nice out. Shall we walk?"

Putting your hands in your jacket pockets matching him you shake your head yes, making your way through the streets in relative silence as you lead the way. Once there he opens the door for you and you walk in stepping in line.

Placing your glasses on top of your head you turn to him, "They've got the usual flavors, the vanilla, chocolate, strawberry." You say point over to the counter as you both move closer, "Last time I was here they also had a cherry chocolate chip, burnt honey vanilla, oh! They used to have this one, umm cinnamon whiskey caramel or something like that? Mmm it was really good." Looking over you see he's watching you with a smile. "What?"

"I don't think I've heard anyone so excited about ice cream." He says with a laugh.

"Just wait until you've tried it." You say with a smile moving to the front of the counter looking at what they had. You order a sugar cone with the cinnamon whiskey caramel and Bucky orders a burnt vanilla honey milkshake. After paying you follow him to an open table, eyeing him as he takes a drink from his straw. He eyes his cup and then looks at you in surprise, "I know right." You scrunch your nose and smile taking a lick from yours.

He takes another sip, "How did you find this place?"

"I was out for a run through the city and came up on it." He lets out a little laugh. "I know eating ice cream while working out very counter productive. But totally worth it." You give him a wink.

"How is yours?" He asks motioning to your cone.

"It's really good, want to try it?" You put your hand out towards him and he takes it, taking a big bite from the side. "Hey!" You laugh before grabbing his cup and taking a drink. "Mmm, I like yours."

"I ik yors too." He says still chewing a hand over his mouth as he hands yours back making you smile. He may be 90 something in the years he's been alive, or under ice, but you love that he's still so young at heart. You can image this is how he was in the 40's, so carefree and enjoying life. Before the war, before HYDRA.

Looking around the room you see kids with messy ice cream faces, families laugh, and couples sharing banana splits and milk shakes. You start to think about what it would be like to be able to truly be in a relationship. Not that you weren't in relationships, just what if you were in one where you weren't always trying to save the world or constantly fighting bad guys or monsters. Having people you love in this line of work was hard. You wondered how different life could have been if you hadn't met Natasha or if you never joined SHIELD; would you have still met her some how. Would you even know who Dean and Sam Winchester were? You were sure you'd know about Natasha, Steve, and Bucky from the news, but would that be it? Was your life always meant to be this way? Then your heart started to hurt thinking about whatever Lucifer had planned could hurt thousands of people in the city, not including possibly the world. All of the people enjoying their ice cream could be gone in the blink of an eye.

"...ting doll." He let out a small laugh

"Huh?" You didn't realize Bucky had been talking to you.

"I said your ice cream is melting." He points to your cone with his straw. His eyebrows pull together as he looks at you. "Are you ok?"

"Oh... yeah. Yeah I'm good!" You smile going back to your ice cream.

After finishing walking back to the tower, you ended up grabbing his elbow locking your arm through his as you both talked and joked.

"I think I'm going to have to think of another bet for you to loose." Bucky says pushing the button for the elevator. With the hand still holding his bicep you smack his chest lightly and give him a glare. "I'm just saying, it was a good bet to win."

The elevator doors open and he holds his hand out for you to walk in first, you unhook your arm from his stepping inside and hitting the floor button.

"I really enjoyed today." You say looking over.

He smiles grabbing your wrist and pulling you into a hug, his arms circling around your shoulders. He leans back looking down at you through his thick lashes, you smile up at him. Leaning closer his lips are on yours and his tongue slips into your mouth. Your hands grip the sides of his shirt pulling his body to press harder against yours, reveling the kiss.

Leaning his forehead to yours breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel that again." He smiles.

"Yeah." You breath out smiling all other words escaping you in that moment.  
_________________________________________________________

2 days, _2 days_ is all it took for Lucifer to make his move. Everyone was suited up across different parts of the city dealing with demons and monsters. Lucifer had opened a riff to purgatory but none of you could get close to it. You were thanking the heavens- literally- when Cas finally showed up with some angels to help.

Running on the street below you yelled, "Everybody out of the way! Get out of here!" You barrelled down the sidewalk listening to people screaming, scrambling into buildings and cars trying to get away.

Your face was covered in dirt, sweat and blood. Breathing hard you continued to run and fight your way through the streets.

Just then you hear Natasha on the comm, "I've got eyes on Rumlow."

Your feet stutter to a stop not sure you heard correctly, pressing on your ear you ask, "Where?"

It's Dean this time, "Y/N you're not-"

You cut him off "Nat I said where?"

She sighs telling you what building she saw him walk into, you turn to the nearest street figuring out which way you needed to go. You take off running in the direction of the building making quick work of a set of vampires and a few demons that got in your way.

Over the comms you hear Sam and Dean trying to figure out a way to close the riff, Steve and Bucky chiming in with their thoughts. You block them out when you bust through the doors, the building is quiet compared to outside. You're on high alert looking around but you don't see or hear Rumlow. Briskly walking to the elevator you see its stopped at the top floor. Thankfully it's one of the smaller buildings in town and you take off to the stairwell. Slowly opening the door looking around before stepping fully inside.

You hear the echoes of a door shutting but you're not sure which level it's on. Taking the stairs 2 at a time, your adrenaline has you on high alert and ignoring your lungs screaming at you. You're prepared for any one or any thing that may be coming down the stairs.

Reaching the top floor theres more stairs leading to the roof. You stop for a moment contemplating if that was the door you heard.  
You follow your instincts and take your time up the last flight of stairs pressing your ear to the door before opening it to the roof.

There's a large A/C and electrical room blocking your view. Doing your best to steady your heavy breathing, you step out on the roof. Slowly shutting the door you walk around to the edge of the wall. Peering around you see a man in all black looking over the edge of the building.  
You stalk forward and realize you can see the riff to purgatory on a near by building. A few demons guarding it as more monsters make their way out and onto the streets below.

His hand goes to his ear and suddenly Rumlow turns around, his eyes locking with yours. You hear him say a muffled "Thanks" behind his mask. He must of had other people watching, you should have looked around at the other buildings before stepping out.

You get in stance ready for a fight when he takes off his mask throwing it to the side smirking at you. He pushes off closing the distance between you swinging a right hook towards your head. You block and kick his front knee knocking him onto it.

Both of you go back and forth swinging and kicking at each other. After a few more blows you jump able to get your thighs locked around his throat hitting down against his head. He stumbles losing his balance and your back slams down on the ground knocking the breath out of your lungs.

Suddenly theres a sharp pain in your thigh making you gasp and scream "FUCK!" with the little air you had. 

Your gripe loosens, you roll to your side trying to breath and look over to see a knife sticking out of your thigh. Rumlow rolls away from you holding his neck, coughing and breathing hard.  
You hear shouting over the comm but you cant focus on any of it, you can only feel pain and exhaustion. Rumlow gets to his hands and knees watching you.

"Too bad you're alone, I figured with you fucking every guy at least one of them could be here to watch this." Clumsily getting to his feet he reaches back pulling out another knife.

Your eyes are blurry with unshed tears, your hands gripping you leg tight as you feel your warm blood covering your leg, suit and hands. A swirling sound cuts through the air and something hits Rumlow knocking the knife away. 

Natasha comes running, front kicking him in the chest making him stumble back more. She's standing between you and him, "She's not alone." Steve comes and stands beside her.  
Someone starts to move you making you groan in pain.

"Sweetheart I've got you." Dean says as he gets under your body carrying you to the coverage of the electrical building. He sets you down as easy as he can, you look down at your leg the blood making your black suit look deep red.

You wince as he tears your pants more to look at the wound. "We've got to get that bleeding stopped." Dean pulls his belt out of his pants, "Breath sweetheart, you're ok." He says wrapping it tight above the wound. 

Reaching down you pull the knife out, "Ahhh!!" You lean you head back against the building toss the knife down beside you. You can hear Natasha and Steve fighting with Rumlow to the side of where you're at with Dean.

"Dean." You swallow before continuing, "The riff..." You move sitting up more, "It's right over there, there's too many demons though."

Dean stands up looking over where it's at hand going to his ear, "Sam, Bucky... get Cas we need to get the demons away from that riff if we have any chance at closing it."

"Almost there." Bucky says through ragged breathes.

"Right behind you." Sam chimes in.

You scoot your butt over to the edge of the wall seeing Steve stand over Rumlow on the ground, you're guessing he's knocked out. Dean looks back at you, squatting down examining your leg. 

Natasha runs to your side, her eyes scanning over you holding your shoulder, "Are you ok? Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I can stand." Dean and Natasha help you to your feet, careful not to put weight on your bad leg, you limp and Natasha gets under your arm. Steve kicks his shield up to his arm and turns walking halfway towards you.

Sam comes over the comm clearly out of breath, "So Natasha are you going to answer my question yet?"

You look over at her with a questioning eyebrow, "I told you I'd give you the answer when we finish all of this." She says with a tired smirk.

"Steve..." You say getting his attention as you see Rumlow on sitting up to his knees beaten and bruised pulling out a detinator from his vest.

"You all are WEAK! You can't stop this... you can't stop lucifer." He says with a smile flipping the lid about to press the button.


	23. Where Did You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to what happened with Rumlow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be longer but I've been struggling creatively. I wanted to at least put something new out, I hope I can have better luck on the future chapters.
> 
> I did a quick read through, any errors are mine.

"You all are WEAK! You can't stop this... you can't stop lucifer." He says with a smile flipping the lid about to press the button.

In that moment time slowed, Steve lifted his shield, yelling "GET BACK!" Your eyes shift to Dean as he bends down picking up the knife that was in your leg. He throws it and hits Rumlow in the shoulder, his hand holding the detonator dropping to his side but not dropping it.

"CAS!" Dean yells. You watch Rumlow as he looks at you with a wicked smile his thumb moving over the button. Cas is suddenly there behind him, grabbing his shoulder and is gone in a blink.

You look around and up at the riff as Sam and Bucky struggle to fight off a horde of demons. Cas appears with Rumlow just as he presses the detonator. Cas throws him in the riff but the sound wave from the blast rocks the building, windows shattering. You loose sight of Bucky and Sam stumbles to the edge, holding on. Dean tugs on your arm trying to get you to move but you're frozen place watching.

Everything goes silent, Lucifer is there. Cas tries to take him on as he snaps his fingers and Cas is gone. Sam moves back turning to run to the door. The 2 demons still on the roof get the better part of him knocking him to the ground as Lucifer walks closer. Still no sign of Bucky.

"Nooooo..." Natasha yells her grip around you tightening. "Sam!"

"It'll be ok Natasha... I love you." Sam comes over the coms.

Glancing over at Dean with eyebrows pulled together, he looks like he would give anything to be on the other building.

"Dean we have to get over there." Steve said grabbing Dean's shoulder breaking his concentration on the other building. "Now. We have to go now."

You grabbed Dean's hand squeezing it, "Go!"

You're holding onto Natasha as much as she's holding onto you as Dean and Steve take off towards the stairwell. Her eyes haven't diverted from the building, and you can't blame her. The demons pull Sam to his feet, face to face with Lucifer. Lucifer reaches over and grabs the com from Sam's ear as he struggles, putting it in his ear.

"Did you really think you could beat me? Me?" He lets out a laugh and punches Sam in the stomach, you can hear him grunt as he leans forward before the demons force him back up. Natasha lets out a sob, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh! Sammy's girlfriend! Is that you listening?? You... I've seen you two around, I've gotta say Sammy, she has one hell of an ass." You hear Sam curse and struggle against the demons hold.

"Fuck you..." Natasha says through gritted teeth, you squeeze her shoulder tighter.

"She's a feisty one! Maybe I should bring her over here so she can watch what I plan to do to you. Or..." He grabs Sam by the jaw looking at his face, "Maybe I'll just torture her, then I can make her my little pet."

"Don't you fucking touc-" You hear Sam say before being punched in the stomach again, grunting in pain as he falls forward.

Lucifer walks away with his hands on his hips, "I don't understand why you think you can talk to me this way. It's only going to make all of this worse." He walks over to the edge of the building hands on the ledge, looking over the side before scanning the other buildings. You feel his eyes as they find you and Natasha standing there frozen in place. "There you are, and with my other favorite play thing." You can hear the smile in his voice.

A shiver runs through your body as your mind goes to the times you don't fully remember, it makes you mad that he has that control over you still. You keep your eyes on Lucifer, and talk low, hardly moving your mouth, so only Natasha can hear you.

"We have to keep him talking." You hop getting your footing better, feeling the throbbing still in your thigh, "Give Steve and Dean time to get there."

Nat glances over at you, contemplating what you said, "What" She clears her voice speaking louder looking towards Lucifer, "What do you want?"

Lucifer scoffs, "What does anyone want really? Money, power... the world." He pushes away from the edge while keeping his eyes on both of you as he walks away from Sam along the side of the roof. "Or..."

He stops talking then, you feel yourself starting to shake as you get more anxious. The silence goes on for what seems like forever when Natasha speaks, "Or what?"

Your heart is beating loud and hard in your ears. Lucifer leans back over the edge, even with you and Natasha on the other building, "Not only have you taken out many of my demons, and my right hand man. You also took my precious Y/N away. I think it's only fair if I take one of yours now." Natasha arm around your waist grips you tighter. "I want Sammy this time. I don't necessarily need him as my vessel any longer, but I remember how much fun we had in the cage. Plus I like having someone to do my bidding once in a while. You could help me with this Natasha. Talk some sense into his thick skull. No one else has to get hurt." You breath through your nose hard at his comment. "Ok fine, I won't hurt any of you. Does that sound better? You can all go along with your lives and I won't hunt any of you down."

Natasha shakes her head, 'No' before saying "No, I won't help you. I won't." Tears filling her voice.

"I thought you might say that, don't worry I can change your mind." He faces towards Sam who is hunched over holding his stomach, demons still beside him. "Pick him up!" He orders.

"NO!" Natasha yells afraid of what he was going to do to Sam.

Movement in the back corner of the roof catches your eye as Lucifer makes his way back to Sam, it's Bucky slowly struggling to his feet.

"Wait!" You shout making Lucifer stop in his tracks. You close your eyes for a moment and aren't sure what you're about to say but you know you have to keep him distracted and turned your direction. "What if?" Your mouth goes dry, "What if I go with you?"

Natasha's head turns quickly to look at you but you keep your eyes on Lucifer. He turns towards you once again arms crossing, "Hmm, no I don't think I want you." He turns and starts walking back toward Sam whose trying his hardest to struggle against the demons holding him.

"I'll do whatever you want, you won't have to do any spells." You blurt out and it makes him stop again, "You know if you take Sam you'll have to use magic to have him do anything for you. And if he comes out of it like I did he'll fight. He'll always fight, you're never going to have true control with him." He finally turns his head towards your direction. "I promise I won't fight, I will do anything you ask. You have to promise to let my family go."

"Y/N, you can't." Natasha says desperately.

You finally turn to look at her, "I have to. It's the only way to save you, to save all of you." You turn back to Lucifer, "Well? Do we have a deal?"

Lucifer finally moves to the edge, tapping a finger on his lips contemplating what you're saying. "So you're willing to do everything I ask? No fighting at all?"

"Yes, the only thing I ask is you hold your word. You said you would let them go and not hunt them down. Promise me you will do that and I am all yours."

"How about-" One of the demons holding Sam screams and flashes yellow as Bucky pulls the demon blade out of his back. Sam pulls away as Bucky plunges the knife into the other ones chest. "I thought I was finally done with you!" Lucifer yells at Bucky.

"Sorry to disappoint," He's leaned over with one hand on his knee, the other holding his side, you hear the smirk in Bucky's pained voice, "and you're not taking anyone." Sam moves slightly in front of Bucky in a protective stance.

"Just because your fancy arm limits my ability to leave this roof top it doesn't mean anything else."

Your heart speeds up impossibly faster, "Nat we have to get over there, to help or do something!" You struggle to make your way towards the door, pulling Natasha with you.

Nat stubbles a little not prepared for you to tug her away, "Y/N, please you're hurt, how do you expect to get over there? Fury!" She yelled pressing her comm hard into her ear.  
"Fuck! Where the hell are you?!"

You can hear Steve and Dean finally burst through the door over the comms, Dean takes aim firing off a few shots making Lucifer side shuffle. You and Natasha turn back to the other building to see Steve closing the distance to Lucifer. They go back and forth throwing punches and kicks, Steve hits him with his shield pushing him back just as Dean gets there to land a punch straight to his jaw. Sam grabs Bucky's arm and pulls him to cover, as he holds his side limping.

Natasha tries to slow you down, tugging on your waist "Just. Would you stop?"

"No they need us, Bucky's hurt and-" You yelp in pain, leaning to get the weight off your injured leg.

"Ok just- you're going to make your wound worse." She maneuvers you over to the wall, helping you to sit down. "Stay here, I'll send your location to Fury and I'll get over there to help them." She squeezes your hands. "Fury will be here in no time to get you. I'll get the boys out of there and we will meet you as soon as we can, I promise." You look at each other for a beat before she takes off running.

You can't see what's going on, on the other building from where you're sitting. You push yourself up higher to try to see anything when you hear Bucky yell "NO!" over the comms. Your eyes frantically search when you finally see Sam take off in a sprint, you search until you see Steve and Lucifer falling into the riff and Lucifer pulling Dean in with them.

You gasp and feel your chest getting tight. "Steve! Dean!!" You try to call out.

"What is happening??" Natasha's voice is tight with worry.

Sam gets to the riff just as a bright light goes across the roof and the riff is gone along with Steve and Dean.


	24. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Steve have been in Purgatory for about 2 months, this chapter tells how Reader is handling it.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh, I had a candy bar earlier."

"Y/N."

Breathing hard you finally look up from the lore book you had laying in front of you, "Nat."

Nat was looking at you with a stern look arms crossed, Sam and Bucky glance between you two with concern. You both stared at each other for a while longer before she shook her head uncrossing her arms, leaning on the edge of the table. "I know you want to find them as much as we do, but you need to eat and you need rest." She said a little more gentle.

Rubbing your temples you close your eyes for a moment before looking back at her, "Look I know, but its been months and we are still no closer to finding them!" Your voice slowing rising in anger as you push the book in front of you across the table. Slouching in your chair you look down and away as you feel your eyes get hot with unshed tears of frustration and exhaustion.

"Y/N," Sam stands moving beside you, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. "You have been at these books nonstop, taking a break isn't going to hurt. We still have hundreds of books we haven't looked at yet and Fury and Cas are reaching out to everyone they know to help. We're going to find them." You know he's just as frustrated as you are.

"When have you gotten any actual sleep?" Natasha asks still watching you. "And I'm not meaning those little naps you take on the couches or on laying your head on the tables in this library."

You sigh scrubbing a hand across your forehead, "I don't know." Finally looking at her resting the side of your head on your fingertips.

"Why don't you go to the house?" You give her a look that she gives right back, "I mean it Y/N, go to the house, you can take a shower, get some real rest and then you can come hit the books again."

"Might catch something you didn't before." Sam says squeezing your shoulder.

You looked over at Bucky who had the same concerned look on his face, eyebrows pulled together. You rolled your eyes, you knew they were right and it frustrated you.

"Whatever." The chair screeched against the wood floor as you push away from the table and walk out of the room. You were too mad to go home just yet.

____________________________________________________________

Wrapping your hands you were thankful no one followed after you left the library. You pulled out your phone and put on your rock playlist, turning it up as loud as it would go before going over to the punching bag.

You couldn't remember the last time you actually worked out after everything happened. You couldn't get the image of Dean and Steve falling into the rift and not coming out before it closed. The days since were starting to blend together.

Even though the wound to your thigh had been stitched and was already healed there was still a dull pain reminding you of that day. You figured it was just in your head.

Once Fury had gotten to you, you were standing up struggling to walk determined you were going to do something. Fury tried to get you to go to helicopter and when you wouldn't he grabbed you by the waist and carried you to it as you fought against his hold, demanding him to take you to the other building.

You didn't realize Dean's belt that had been a makeshift tourniquet had become loose, blood running down your leg once again. The bleeding forced him to take you straight to the tower where Tony had a private medical floor fully equipped with some of the best doctors, nurses and machines money could buy. You vaguely remember him saying he was afraid the knife nicked your artery. But in that moment you didn't care.

Once the doctor was done suturing the wound, you were moved to another room where you sat waiting for what seemed like forever.  
Bucky also had to be stitched up that day. You never asked what had happened exactly but you saw a very large gash on his side and a lot of bruising.

When they wheeled him into the same room as you he told you how sorry he was and how he thought it would have been him. Confused you asked what he meant. He finally spilled that as a last ditch effort he was going to weaken Lucifer as best as he could with the warding on his arm. He and Sam agreed they would do their best to knock him into the rift. Understanding the risk that they might go in too.  
You recalled hearing Nat say there would be another way. It only made sense that Sam would have told her.

You hit the bag harder thinking about everything that transpired that day.  
You never asked Natasha how she was doing after seeing love of her life getting hurt at the hands of Lucifer or how Sam was doing after loosing his brother again. Never even asked how Bucky was doing after loosing his best friend once again. You couldn't remember if you asked Bucky how he'd been feeling since his physical wounds healed either.

You had been so mad at them and the situation, you shut down. Hardly speaking to not just them but to anyone, just utterly consumed with finding a way to get to Dean and Steve.

*Smack* *smack* *smack* Pounding your fists and kicking the bag until your knuckles were sore and the tops of your feet were bright red. The music that had been playing stopped, but you didn't notice.

Bucky grabbed the back of the bag stopping it from swinging as you continued your assault.

"Hey." He said quietly, almost inaudible over the smacks.

"What." It comes out more as a statement then a question.

"Will you stop for just a minute?" He spoke a little louder.

Taking one last swing you glare at him, "Why? So you can tell me that I need to eat and I need sleep and blah blah blah." You say sarcastically.

"We care about you."

"Well that's great." Turning your back to him hands on your hips as you try to catch your breath. "What about Dean and Steve? Hmm?" You turn back to see him standing in front of the bag now. "Did yall care about them when they were fighting with Lucifer?" What you were saying was coming from a place of anger, you didn't really mean it. "Cause from my sight no one was helping them! No one was giving a shit about them as long as Lucifer got taken care of! Right?" You pushed his chest, you wanted to fight.

"I was trying, Sam was trying."

"Well that wasn't good enough! Now they're God knows where! And with Lucifer!" You push him again, "You of all people know what kind of hell they must be going through! They could be dead for all we know!" You go to push him again but this time he grabs your wrists. "Let me go Barnes!" You pull back trying to pull away from him but he doesn't let you go.

Your fists hit his chest deftly a few times before he pulls you to him wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. The sudden affection and contact has you breaking down crying against his chest.

He holds you close, his hand cupping your face to his chest as the other holds you tight as you give into your emotions, letting all of your anger dissolve. You slide your arms around his back, grabbing onto his shirt holding him just as tight.  
He rested cheek on your head, hands rubbing soothing circles on your back. You had no more fight left, you were exhausted.

After standing there for what seemed like an eternity you felt calm enough to speak, "I shouldn't have blamed you, you were hurt and I know Sam wouldn't have let Dean-" Your voice cracks with more tears threatening to overflow.

He sniffs and clears his throat, "Shh shh doll, it's ok." You could hear in his voice he had been crying too.

"I'm sorry Bucky."

He kisses the top of your head squeezing you close and you squeeze him back. "I am too." He hugs you a little longer.

Moving his hands to your shoulders he slowly pulls you away from his chest looking at your face. Both of you had red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "Can I give you a ride to the house?"

You look at him for a beat and reluctantly shake your head "yes" as you wipe under your eyes and down your cheeks.

______________________________________________________

Bucky tenderly patted your forearm, "Hey Y/N," he spoke in a low tone, "we're at the house doll."

"Hmm?" You blinked a few times trying to get your eyes to focus, you had no idea you had fallen asleep in the car.

You peel your arm away from where it was propped on the door under your chin and undo your seatbelt, stretching your legs and arms out in front of you, yawning.

"I guess I was tired." You give Bucky a weak smile.

He smirks back, thumb rubbing your arm before turning off the car. Walking around to your door he opens it for you. Hand held out, helping you out of the car and walking with you into the house.

You glance around the living room, "I haven't been here since well I guess right before..." Clearing your throat you continue, "Never thought there would be a need to, not with the library at the Tower. Plus my room up there had the essentials."

"I understand. If you want to just relax for a bit or try to get some sleep, I can take you back up there in a while?" Bucky says watching you.

"Yeah," You point over your shoulder towards the bedroom. "I think I'll try to get some sleep."

You walk towards the hallway as he sits on the couch, leaning forward arms resting on his knees.  
"Ok, if you need anything I'll be here."

You nod and go to the bedroom closing the door behind you, leaning your back against it. Looking at the bed you remember one of the last times you were in the room.

Steve and you had been in the bed almost all day enjoying each other company and bodies. Dean and Sam had been out of town doing something you couldn't remember. Your memories were in a hazy due to lack of proper sleep. Pulling your shirt over your head and slipping your jeans down your legs you grab a large shirt from the dresser.

Bringing it to your nose, you smell it trying to figure out if it could of been Dean or Steve's. As many shirts of their you had taken you couldn't be sure. Taking your bra off you toss it in the pile of clothes before slipping the shirt on and pulling the covers back on the bed, climbing into the middle. Laying back on the pillows you close your eyes and will your body to fully relax figuring you would fall right to sleep.

________________________________________________________________

You couldn't tell if it was because the bed was too comfortable or if you were just too tired but sleep didn't happen. You shifted in bed, turning from side to side trying to find that right spot, no matter how you laid your body felt like it was restless. Sitting up you glanced over at the clock on the side table, you had been laying in the bed for a little over a hour with no luck of actual sleep. Plopping back on the pillows, hands covering your eyes as you breath heavy, feeling defeated.

Throwing the covers off, you sit up on the side of the bed contemplating. You decide to grab the cover at the foot of the bed and wrap it around yourself before heading to the living room. You can hear a TV commercial about a Dr. Sexy marathon as you walk down the hallway.

Bucky is leaning back arm draped across the back of the couch, chin propped on his other hand, feet propped on the coffee table, intently watching the screen. You sit down at the other end of the couch making him jump slightly.

"Oh uh, hey, I didn't hear you. Did you sleep good?"

You make an irritated noise, "Ehh, couldn't get to sleep. Dr. Sexy marathon huh?"

"Yeah," He lets out a laugh, "There really isn't anything else on."

"You can admit you like this show, I won't judge you." You say smiling over at him.

He smiles and squints his eyes at you, "You're totally judging me right now aren't you?"

"Oh totally." You laugh and smile turning back to the TV.

Both of you sat in silence as the show played, you remember watching this episode with Dean before. Your mind goes back to him and you can feel the tears starting to come. You tighten the blanket around your shoulders and scoot yourself closer to Bucky, laying your head in his lap.

You sniff and move the blanket closer to your face, trying not to make it obvious that you're upset again. He shifts slightly then puts his hand on your arm and rubs arm up and down soothingly. He didn't make it obvious if he heard you, just let you lay there and be the comfort that you needed in that moment. His hand goes to your hair moving it away from your neck and face, gently stroking through your strands. A couple episodes pass and the comfort of him playing with your hair you finally fall asleep.


	25. Time Keeps Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 18+ ONLY!! SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> Bucky and Reader find comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through, any errors are my own

Another month had passed with still no luck. You promised Nat that you would do better about getting rest. You would go to the house for a few hours a day to get away from the Tower. Try to clear your head and try to get some sleep in bed before going back to the tower to search through lore and spell books for several more hours.

Walking into the library you see Sam and Cas talking before they go silent. Sam's standing with his back to you head down, Cas running a hand down his mouth.

"Hey guys," You walk up to them, "Is everything ok?" Asking as you look between them.

Sam breathed out hard not meeting your eyes, "Cas thinks he know where Dean and Steve are."

"Well that's- that's great! Where are they?" You ask eyeing them full of hope.

"A demon told me they are in Purgatory, but I don't know if we can truly believe this considering the source." Cas said.

"Ok but its a good possibility, right? If they are there how do we get to them? What do we need to do?" Your questions came out so quick Sam put his hand up to slow you down.

"That's the problem" Sam said as Natasha walked in.

"What's a problem?" She asks standing next to you as you turn to her excited.

"They know where Dean and Steve are at." You squeeze her arm smiling.

"Well we think we know where they are." Cas says, "If it is true, its not good."

"What do you mean? Where are they?" Nat asks this time.

"According to a demon they're in Purgatory. If its true," Cas pauses for a moment looking you with sympathy, "There's no way for us to get to them."

"Wh- umm, what do you mean there's no way?" The excitement you just had started to sink.

Natasha looked just as surprised as you did, both of you looking between Sam and Cas.

"Human's can't go to purgatory. It's a place that only monsters go when they die, humans can only go to heaven or hell." Cas explains.

"But Steve and Dean are both humans?" Nat asks confused.

"Yes, well how they got there wasn't a very conventional way." Sam spoke up. "I don't think there's anything else we can do. I mean we're not even sure if they would have survived going through the riff."

Nat, Sam and Cas continue talking but your ears don't understand what they are saying. Trying to take it all in, you leave the room without another word.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Y/N, you here?" Bucky calls as he walks through the front door.

The living room is a mess, books and papers thrown everywhere.

"Y/N!" Bucky looks around the room before moving through the house looking for you.

"Fuck! Ugh!" He hears you say moving to the kitchen doorway.

He can see there's some broken plates and cups scattering across the floor. You're sitting in from of the sink, legs up and head on one hand, and hand gripping something tightly in the other.

"Doll are you ok?" Bucky squats down next to you.

You look at him with red eyes and a tear streaked face. "I'm just peachy." You say in a sarcastic tone, his eyebrows shoot up. You shake your head, mad you snapped at him, "I'm sorry, I was trying to clean up the glass and I cut my damn hand."

"Can I see?" Pointing to your hand, he waited until you nodded and grabbed your hand turned it over in his.

You were gripping a paper towel tightly in your palm, loosening your grip as his fingers cradled the side of your hand. Removing the paper towel you can see the cut go from the bottom of your middle finger down to your palm. You had been so mad when it happened you didn't bother looking at it closely.

"Damn, I'd say you got it pretty good. Have you cleaned it?" He looks up at you.

You shake your head, "No, I got more pissed when I did it."

"Ok, come on lets get it cleaned, make sure there's not any glass in it." He stands up holding out his hand for you to take.

Reluctantly you take his hand and stand before turning around to the sink. He turns on the water, testing the temperature making it warm and grabs the bottle of soap. Putting your hand under the water watching the blood wash away. The cut wasn't deep enough for stitches just deep enough to be annoying. Bucky grabs your wrist moving your hand out from under the water, moving the skin around the cut examining if there is anything in it. When he determined you were ok he dribbled soap over your entire palm carefully working it over the cut, you wince slightly at the sting.

"Do you have any bandages over here?"

"Yeah they're in the cabinet over there." You point.

"Ok wash this off I'll get you patched up."

You wash your hand gently as he grabs the first aid kit. Finishing cleaning your hand you turn off the water and grab a few paper towels patting it lightly. Bucky walks over with antibiotic cream and a gauze roll. You put your hand on the counter as he puts the cream and wraps your hand up.

You watch him as he watches what he's doing intently. He tucks the end of the wrap on the back of your hand, he glances at you out of the corner of his eye and catches you staring. He turns looking down at you, both just staring at each other.

Wanting to feel something other than pain you go up on your tiptoes and close the distance, pressing your lips to his. It takes him a moment to kiss you back. You lower yourself back away from his mouth. His hands move to your hips pulling your against him, mouth attaching to yours again. Your arms snake around his neck your uncut hand going into his hair, his hand going up your back holding the back of your neck as his tongue slips past your lips. A moan escapes your throat as your tongues massage each other, his metal hand sliding down your ass squeezing.

He moves pushing you against the kitchen island kissing down your cheek, you toss your head back as he kisses your neck, his hand palming your breast. Your hands go to his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders until he finally stood up taking it off the rest of the way. You grab the hem of his shirt pushing it up running your hands over his muscles. He grabs the back of the collar pulling it off as you lean forward kissing his chest, lowering yourself down kissing his abs. You feel the vibrations from the groan he let out as you continue to kiss his body, getting on your knees in front of him, your hands desperately trying to undo his belt.

You get it undone and work on his pants until you have them open, you sit back on your heels grabbing the waist band of his boxer briefs and jeans. He helps you move them past his butt as you tug them down until his cock is springing out. He takes in a sharp breath as your hand wraps around the base, you lick from the base to the tip, sealing your lips around the tip. He leans forward metal hand on the kitchen island behind you, flesh hand holding the back of your head as you start moving down his length covering it in your saliva before you start to bob your head and twist your hand.

His head falls forward watching you, hand tightening on your hair as you take more of him in your mouth, gagging as he hits the back of your throat. "Fuuck…"

Sucking harder on the way back to the tip, he grabs your hair stopping you from taking him farther into your mouth again. You look up as best as you can with him still in your mouth as he moves his hips back, his cock comes out of your mouth with a pop.

He pulls you up by your arm and hair, pulling your shirt off you as soon as you're standing. Kissing you rough, teeth hitting, biting each others lips as his fingers undoing your pants. Its all fast and rough, pushing his hand inside your panties he strokes through your wetness before rubbing circles on your clit. You moan needy into his mouth trying to push your pants down. He slips 2 fingers inside you, you rock your clit against his palm.

Your pants finally fall to your ankles and you step out of them. Bucky bends down arm circling under your ass picking you up and putting you on the counter never removing his other hand from inside you. Hand on your chest he pushes you to lay back, his metal arm wrapping around your leg pulling you down to his mouth laying his tongue flat against your clit.

Your back arches on the hard counter at the pleasure you're feeling. He licks and sucks your clit while pumping and stroking his fingers in and out of you.

You pivot your hips and grind down hard on his fingers, "Right there" you pant.

Your hips start to move on their own grinding down on his mouth, right on the brink of release. His fingers push up into you, stroking that spot as you moan, his tongue licking fat stripes across your clit. His lips close around your clit sucking hard and you're cumming on his fingers. Hand going to his head, you let out a loud moan, legs unable to snap close around his broad shoulders. Your body involuntarily trying to move away from his mouth but his metal arm is not letting you move. His fingers continuing to fuck into you as you pulse tightly around them, his tongue licking and sucking at your pussy.

You moan and push at his head at how sensitive you feel. Bucky licks across you one last time and then stands up looking at you, hand wiping down his mouth. You're covered in a thin coat of sweat, breathing hard. Sitting up you cup his face, kissing him, tasting yourself on his tongue.

Bucky grabs the back of your thighs, picking you up off the counter, carrying you to the bedroom. He kicks the door closed behind him before dropping you on the bed.

Your back bounces slightly and your legs fall open. You watch as he grabs lube from the nightstand draw, stroking it down his cock. Sitting up on your elbows you watch as he slides him cock up and down you slit.

Lining himself up he pushes in slowly before backing out, working his way inside you. He pushes forward harder hitting your cervix once his pelvis touches yours. You pull back and take in a sharp breath at the pleasure and pain.

He pulls back before grabbing your hips slamming into you harder. Your arms give out at the brutal pace he's started, dropping back on the bed gripping onto his arms.

"Harder" you moan as he pounds into you, head pushed back into the mattress eyes closed. Your thighs are aching and your pussy is sore. You think you'll have bruises in the morning but you don't care.

His metal hand comes up and grabs your exposed neck. The cool feeling a nice contrast to your sweat slick skin. You hand goes to his wrist holding it in place.

"Don't.... stop..." you pant, the obscene sounds clouding your mind. Tilting your head down to look at him you look at the sexiest scene in front of you.

Bucky's watching where your bodies meet, mouth open as he breathes hard, moaning low. Your other hand goes to your clit rubbing fast circles. His hand squeezes around your throat making you moan louder.

The fast pace and mix of pain and pleasure has you cumming again. Bucky pulls you up, faces inches from each other. Breath and moans mixing, as he fucks you impossibly harder.

"Ohh fuck!" You cry out, tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

His thrusts stutter as he growls, pushing into you hard and deep one last time before stilling, you push forward capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss as he cums.

He leans forward on his elbows trying not to crush you with his body weight, both of you sweaty and panting.

Bucky sits up smiling at you for a moment before pulling out, both of you wincing. He lays on his back next to you as you roll on your side in hopes of not adding to the mess on the bed.

"Ga.... damn" He says between ragged breathes smile playing on his lips.

You smile and giggle, "Yeah." Patting his chest, you gathering as much strength as you can and slip off the bed.

Standing on wobbly legs trying your best not to fall as you walk to the bathroom. You can feel how sore you are between your legs as you sit on the toilet wiping yourself clean. Flushing the toilet you move to the sink and grab a wash cloth turning on the warm water.

Adjusting your bra you inspect yourself in the mirror, hair is a mess, bra strap hanging down your arm, lips red, bitten and kiss swollen. You splash your face with water before passing the washcloth under it.

Opening the bathroom door you see Bucky still half naked sitting on the bed. Pushing himself up on his hands he watches with a smile as you stumble back to the bed. Laying the warm wash cloth on his stomach before gingerly sitting down next to him.

"Thank you," He watches you wince as you sit down, "Did I hurt you?" He asks as he cleans himself with the washcloth.

"Nah." You say smiling at him, crawling on the bed laying down behind him.

He tosses the washcloth towards the bathroom, standing up pulling his underwear and jeans up leaving them to hang open. Turning around he looks at you laying on the pillows eyes slowly closing. Leaning over he gives you a quick peck on the lips.

He goes to move away from the bed, you grab his wrist stopping him before he can leave, "Stay." You raise your head and look at him with half closed eyes, "Please?"

He scans your face before saying, "Alright." He shifts taking off his shoes and jeans, moving to the other side of the bed and lays down behind you. Scooting your naked butt back to him, wiggling to getting comfortable. Bucky reaches down grabbing the cover at the end of the bed covering both of you and you slip off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________

"No... no... no... no!" Sucking in a breath you wake with a start, Bucky's hand on your shoulder.

"You're alright doll, you're safe." He peered over you with worry. Your neck was sweating, chest heaving, breathing hard.

"Yeah... yeah..." Taking a deep breath, "It was just... just a nightmare." Rubbing a hand across your forehead swiping sweat away. Pushing up you kiss him, he kisses back before pulling back.

"Doll, we can't."

"Can't what?" You sit up in the bed.

"We can't... use sex to deal with everything." Your eyebrows pull together listening to him. "Don't get me wrong earlier was... damn it was good. But you and I, we have to," He scans your face trying to find the words. "We have to come to terms with the possibility that Dean and Steve might not come home."

Tears well up in your eyes. You didn't want to think about that, about your world without them in it. In that moment you realize you were using the comfort of sex to numb the pain of everything else. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pull him into a hug, crying against his shoulder. His arms going around your back, holding you tight.

"I'm sorry" You whisper.

"I am too."

"I didn't.... I didn't mean to use you." You close your eyes, "It was something that I wanted, I just-"

Bucky leans back, cupping your face in his hands. "Hey no, you didn't use me." He smiles a sweet smile, "We both needed a release from... all this I don't know... uncertainty? It's going to be alright, we'll get through this."

"I know." Your voice is still shaky.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." You smile.

"I'll go make us something." Bucky kisses your forehead, scooting off the bed walking to the kitchen in his boxer briefs. You admire his butt as he leaves the room.

You take a while to finally get up off the bed walking to the dressing slipping on some underwear and a robe.

____________________________________________________________________

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Bucky asked taking a drink from his water.

Finishing a bite of food you take a drink before answering, "Umm, I was in this forest alone. Kind of dark and foggy." You shake your head trying to remember everything.

"I could hear someone yelling and screaming for help, but I couldn't see anyone. So I started walking through the trees seeing if I could find them. That's when I see Dean kneeling over someone, and when he stands up he has these really long nails with blood dripping from them. And I- I hear this growl coming from behind me, and when I turn around it's Steve. Only he's got these, these large teeth, and he's just grinning at me." You motion to your mouth showing how they looked.

A shiver runs through your body. "Dean turned towards me with same large teeth and a smile. And I didn't know what to do, just stood there frozen while they moved closer. That's when you woke me up."

"Did you recognize it," Bucky asked taking another bite of food, "the forest?"

"No...? I don't think I've been there."

"So what were they, werewolves I'm guessing?"

"Do you think that's what happened to them? Being in a place with nothing but monsters that both of them helped put there?" You push your food around your plate. "Do you think they're' dea-" the word gets caught in your throat and you out your fork down sitting back in your chair crossing your arms in front of your chest, clearing your throat.

Bucky leans over putting his hand on your elbow, "I wish I knew." Is all he said


	26. Would you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year time jump, time for another one of Tony's parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the journey so far!

"Do you want to get ready over here?" You ask adjusting the phone on your shoulder, looking through your closet.

"Yeah I think so, Pepper snagged Sam to help with the party set up when we were at the Tower. I would say Tony's helping too but we know better." Nat says with a laugh.

You laugh with her, "What is this party even for? I need an idea of what wear."

"I don't know, I'm guessing since Tony hasn't had a party in a while he would throw one." You can rustling on the other end of the line.

"Where is Bucky at? I haven't heard from him today." You ask pulling out a dress contemplating wearing it.

"I saw him earlier, I'm sure Pepper probably snagged him too. How is he doing by the way? I know we don't talk much about..." She trailed off.

"Uh he's doing ok." You breath out hanging the dress back up. Even after everything between you and Bucky, you both decided it was better to stay just friends. After all, he was one of your best friends behind Natasha, and when you both lost people you loved talking to each other about it was just easier.

"What about you? And you better be honest with me Y/N."

"I'm-" Taking a beat chewing on your inner lip, "sad still... What about Sam?"

"Same, the year mark was the hardest it's been in a while."

Both sitting in silence you taking in the fact that Dean and Steve have been gone for a year and a few months.

"So," You clear your throat, "Do you want to go find some new outfits to wear tonight?"

"Absolutely, I'll come pick you up."

_____________________________________________________________________________

"What about that navy dress? The off the shoulder fit and flare one." Nat asks through the dressing room door.

"I do like the color, did you really think it looked good?" You slip your shirt back on, and grab your pants.

"You looked amazing are you kidding me?" You smile and roll your eyes. "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me."

"Uh what? I didn't roll my eyes." You say unconvincingly and you both start to laugh. "Ok what about you? Did you decide between the 2 you had?"

Opening the dressing room door she's holding both of her dresses out looking between them. "I'm thinking this one, it made my butt look good." She holds out an emerald wiggle style dress.

"Pfft, your butt looks good in everything." Making a face at her before smiling making her laugh.

After paying for the dresses you head to the car, Natasha rolls down the windows and turns up the radio. You both dance and sing along all the way to the house. The girl time helped put both of you in a better mood.

Once at the house you turn on some music and hang up the dresses before going into the bathroom to start getting ready. Natasha starts curling her hair while you decided to straighten yours. Laying out makeup pallets, and brushes, you discuss what eyeshadow that would look best. You decide on a smokey rose gold look while Natasha does a nude shade with a cat eye, both putting on false eyelashes.

"What color do you think?" Holding up a pink and a dark nude lipstick. You smile at her in the mirror feeling like young girls again getting ready together in the bathroom. Doing each others make up, testing out all the wild colors.

She studies you for a moment, "Hmm nude, can I see the pink?" You hand it to her and both of you start applying the lipstick in the mirror. Looking at each other afterwards for approval.

"Damn girl, you look gorgeous." You say with a smile.

She flicks her hair back, "Oh I know." You both start laughing again.

Her phone starts to ring, she answers still giggling, "Hey babe..." She smiles big, " _Sam_ " she mouths to you, you nod and she walks out to sit on the bed still talking. "...yes we are having a good time..."

Looking in the mirror you smile checking your teeth don't have lipstick on them. Primp your hair and smooth down the flyaways, spraying a little hairspray.

"Sam said they're all set up when we want to head up there." She spoke above the music.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The decorations at the party are just as extravagant as you expected from any of Tony's parties. There are 2 open bars, buffets of food and desserts, the pretty women walking around with trays of finger food and of course the famous DJ.

A whistle comes from beside you, "You look beautiful." Sam, wearing a nice black suit and crisp white shirt, walks up looking Natasha up and down before kissing her. You love the way she smiles when he compliments her. "You too Y/N."

"Thank you Sam." He gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"New dress?" He looks at Natasha eyebrow raised.

She spins and lets him take it all in, "You like?"

He clears his throat, "Very much so, yes."

"Oh get a room." You tease, and Nat rolls her eyes at you. "Do yall want something to drink?"

"Sure... hey baby why don't you go sit down and I'll help Y/N bring the drinks."

"Alright, you know what I like." She gives him another quick kiss before swaying her hips walking to a table. You see Sam watching and laugh as you head to the bar.

Waiting for the drinks Sam starts to fidget, and you eye him before asking, "What is it?"

He contemplates for a moment, looking over in Natasha's direction then back at you, "I want to show you something," He reaches in his pocket pulling out a box making sure no one is watching him. "This isn't just another one of Tony's parties, I uh, I talked to him and Pepper to get their help." He opened the box to a shiny diamond ring with ruby's on the side. "I'm going to ask Natasha to marry me."

Your eyes were as big as saucers mouth dropping open, "Shut up," You look at him as he smiles, "Sam!" You smack his arm, then reach over and hug him. "I knew this day would come, I am so happy you're finally doing it! Let me see it again." Sam smiles big opening the box again and you scoot closer to him to help hide it. The ring was totally Natasha, you knew she would absolutely love it. "Ohh you did good Sammy."

"Thank you," His eyes lower slightly at the nickname and you mentally scold yourself.

"I'm sorry, I wish Dean could be here to see this."

"Yeah," he looks from you to the ring, "me too."

"What are yall looking at over here?" A voice whispers close to your ear.

"Garghh!" You jump, turning around, "Bucky, dammit." He laughs hard, hand on his chest just like Steve used to do. He's wearing a dark pair of jeans, black button down, grey sports coat, and hair down in full bouncy display. You were jealous at how nice his and Sam's hair was, just so unfair.

"Oh come on, that was good." Still laughing he leans down giving you a hug then stands next to you, sandwiching you between him and Sam. "I see he broke the news to you."

"Wait, Bucky knew before me?" You turn to Sam as he smiles and laughs.

"He just likes me more." Bucky says with a wink as he orders his drink.

"Hey hey no one asked, ok." You say trying your best to suppress a smile but fail, the three of you laughing.

Getting your drinks from the bartender you all start walking to the where Nat is sitting. Setting the drinks down Bucky pulls out your chair for you to sit down next to him.

"Thank you," You smile and turn to Natasha, "So are we going to dance it up tonight?" Trying not to be obvious that you know something taking a drink from your glass.

"Would we do any less?" She laughs taking a sip of her drink.

All the guests are mingling and chatting through out the room, you see Tony and Pepper, Castiel, Fury, Maria, a lot of other old SHIELD agents, and other colleagues you all met through the years. There would be no way Natasha would know that Sam was really the one that put the party together. Sam finally relaxed and sat back in his chair arm draped over the back of Nat's chair, drink in hand.

Maria and Pepper sit down for a little while talking, reaching over you pat Bucky's leg, "Let's go get some food."

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiles standing up. "Excuse us."

"I am starving." You huff as you walk to the food.

"Me too, I thought people would never stop talking to us." He laughs handing you a plate.

Stacking your plates with food, and grabbing another before heading to the desert doing the same. Going back to the table you sitting back down.

"What?" You eye Natasha laughing looking between your plates.

"Hungry much?"

"Yes, Bucky's been pushing me hard working out. Gotta be ready for when we get back to hunting." Grabbing your fork you take a bit wrinkling your nose at her.

Natasha leans close, asking low. "You still want to do that? Hunting?"

"Well yeah, I mean why not?"

"Because we've been out of that for almost a year. You don't always get that chance in this life, and have to admit that its been nice."

You contemplate what she says for a moment, "It's been nice not really having to watch our backs, but there's still monsters out there. Have you read the paper lately or even been on the internet?"

"Just," She takes a deep breath sighing, "be careful."

Sam gets plates for him and Natasha, Bucky going to get everyone refills on their drinks. After everyone has eaten conversation is light, everyone is just enjoying the company and music playing. Your favorite slow song comes on and you start humming along. Bucky stands up buttoning his coat and sticking his hand out, you look at it and then up at him.

He smirks, "Come on."

Putting your hand in his you follow him, joining a few other couples out on the dance floor. He spinning you slowly then bringing you close to his chest. Sam and Natasha coming to the dance floor shortly after.

"Do you remember Tony's last party?" He asks watching were he was moving you.

"Oh yes... gosh that night was crazy. That was the night Natasha and Sam started dating. Or well," You both start laughing. Glancing over you see Natasha and Sam laughing and smiling while they dance.

When the song ends Sam walks over to the DJ saying something before taking the mic walking back beside Nat.

"Hey everyone, I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight." Natasha smiles looking over at you with a confused look. You and Bucky move to the edge off the dance floor leaving just Natasha and Sam to stand in the middle.

"And a big thank you to Tony and Pepper for making this place so amazing, as usual." Claps and cheers come after he says that. While Pepper smiles and Tony raises his drink. Natasha mouths _what's going on_ to you as you just smile at her.

Sam continues, "One of the first times I had the pleasure of coming to one of Tony's parties I made some friends that became family, and I also met the most amazing woman I know." He grabs Natasha's hand giving the back of it a kiss. "Natasha, that night you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. Since we have been together you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side. Natasha Romanoff, I love you," He reaches into his jacket pocket, "Would you" Going down on one knee opening the ring box, "be my wife?"

Natasha's hands go to her face, tears in her eye, as she shakes her head yes over and over, "Yes... yes, yes!" She says, her arms lock around Sam's neck as she hugs him tightly. Cheers erupt in the room, you whistle and clap your hands before wiping the tears from your eyes. Sam shakily puts the ring on Natasha's finger before standing up as she kisses him.

Your cheeks hurt from smiling so big. You go give Natasha a hug and Bucky shakes Sam's hand congratulating them, before other people made their way over to express how excited they were for them.


	27. Who Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a phone call and cryptic text with a location. You decide to go check it out on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through, all errors are my own.

*Ring* *ring* *ring* Reluctantly rolling over you see its 1 a.m., picking up your phone in irritation not recognizing the number that's blowing up your phone.

"This better be fucking important calling me this-"

"Y/N" The deep voice comes through the static on the other end of the phone.

"...Who is this?" Your heart starts to race, instantly awake sitting up in the bed.

"Y/N-" The static on the other end gets worse.

"Dean..." Looking at the phone confused, "Dean?" The call drops. Trying the number it goes straight to a generic voicemail. "What the fuck?"

You frantically dial Bucky, and then Natasha and Sam, all of them rushing to the house.

Bucky and Sam are sitting at the table trying to trace the phones location on the laptops. You pace the room chewing on your thumb nail, Natasha sits on the counter trying the number again and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Are you sure it was him?" Sam asks.

"It had to be, the line was staticky but it sounded just like him Sam."

Bucky sits back running a hand down his face, "I'm not having any luck over here."

"What about all of your old phones Sam? All the old burners yall used to have, do you think he'd call any of those?" You finally stop pacing.

"I-" He clears his throat, "I got rid of those." He looks at you sympathetically, "When we figured out there was nothing we could do, I just, I didn't want to be in that world any more." He looks from you to Natasha.

You understood, they were going to have their happily ever after, you couldn't fault him for wanting to get away from the life that has taken so much from him. Sitting down beside Bucky you lay your head and arms on the table defeated.

"Could it be a demon?" Natasha asks.

"I mean it's not unheard of for a demon to copy someones voice, but why now after all this time?" Sam says in thought.

"Or maybe a crocotta?" Bucky asks tapping the table.

"What's a crocotta?" Natasha asks, and you roll your head to the side to look at Bucky.

"I've only read about them, I think they imitate voices." Bucky says.

Sam starts typing on the computer. "Crocotta, some kind of scavenger; mimics loved ones and lures you into the dark to swallow your soul."

"Well that's just fucking great." You say, Bucky reaches over squeezing your arm.

After discussing your options, it was still late and you didn't want anyone to have to drive back home. With the potential of demons or a crocotta it worried you to have any of them out again so late at night. Natasha and Sam decide take one room while Bucky takes the other.

_______________________________________________________________

Laying in bed you weren't sure if you had actually fallen asleep at all since laying down. You finally roll over looking at your clock, it was only 5 am. Thoughts kept running through your mind. You had just gotten back into hunting but nothing major. Just a few ghost cases here and there, nothing dealing with demons... yet.

Your phone vibrates with a text. Its from the same number that called you so early that morning. You heart rate picks up as you open the message. At first glance its just a bunch of different numbers. Staring at the numbers your foggy brain finally realizes its coordinates. Typing them into your map they show to be a few hours away.

Rushing out of bed you get dressed, grabbing your knife tucking it into your boot then the gun on you dresser tucking it into the back of your pants. You thought of waking everyone up, but then you thought about how whatever this was called you, not them. Deciding you didn't want to put them in any danger you crack the door and listen for anyone that might be up. Creeping to Natasha and Sam's door you hear soft snores, crossing the hall to Bucky's room its silent.

Swallowing down your nerves you silently walk to the kitchen and write a quick note saying you would be back. You didn't bother writing the coordinates down, you knew they would come searching if you had. It was better for you to go by yourself.

Grabbing the keys off the wall you slowly close the door behind you. Opening the trunk of your car you ensure there is plenty of holy water and salt in your bag. Getting in the driver seat you pray starting the car wouldn't wake anyone in the process.

Pulling out of the driveway you look around before taking off down the street.

____________________________________________________

Thoughts race through your mind the entire drive, what if you were walking into a trap? You hadn't considered it when you left the house. Starting to second guess yourself you hear your phone ring. Looking over at your phone you see its Bucky. You were about an hour away from the location.

"Hello?" You try to sound cheery.

"Hey," his voice raspy from sleep, "Where are you?"

"Oh I just came up to the tower, and umm," You try to think of something, "I wanted to go by the store to get some... stuff." You wince at how suspicious you sounded.

"Uh huh," You could hear rustling on the other end of the line, "Now where are you really?"

"I'm-" You stop unsure.

"Y/N you know you can tell me right?" He sounded more awake now.

"Yeah I know." You aren't sure if you wanted to tell him about the message you received from the number- that none of you could trace- that could or could not be a trap.

"Did you get another call?" He always had a way of knowing something without having to tell him.

"No..." You say quietly, "I got a text with coordinates, and I just wanted to check it out. That's all."

"Ok, why don't you come home? I'll go with you, we can face whatever this is together."

After a moment you sigh, "I can't Bucky, I'm not going to put any of you in danger. Nat and Sam just got out, and you haven't fully decided if you wanted to even jump back in yet. This crocotta or demon, it called me not you. I'll handle it," Squinting your eyes you were mad at yourself for how cold you sounded. "I'll call you on my way back."

"Y/N-" You hang up the phone before he can convince you otherwise. Deciding to turning off the location and your phone so he couldn't run a trace and make his way to wherever you were heading.

You remembered the remaining directions following them down a deserted road leading into a groups of trees with a run down house sitting in the middle of nowhere.

"Dammit." You really should of done more research before rushing off, none of this looked good.

Pulling around the side of the house you park close enough if you needed to run to the car but not close enough to be noticed if anyone drove up. Glancing around you can't see any movement or other cars at the house. Grabbing the gun from the door, you step out of the car continuously looking around. Popping the truck you tuck your flask of holy water into your jacket.

Its completely outside other than the leaves on the ground crunching under your boots. Walking up the steps to the front door you start to worry what could be waiting on the other side. Looking in the window you don't see anything, then move to the door.

Turning the knob you put the gun through the crack, listening for any movement. Peering around the door you step into the house. The floor creaks as you step to another room, you jerk around paranoid.

Making the way into another room you feel for a light switch in the dark. A set of arms lock around you knocking the gun from your grip. You struggle against the solid chest behind you as water splashes across your face. "What the fuck?!" You shake your head and blink the water from your eyes trying to see in the dark.

"Not a demon." Think you hear Dean's voice.

Cold metal touches your arm before slicing across your skin you wince, "Not a shifter either." The voice sounded just like Steve.

You breathing speeds up when the grip against you loosens and a light turns on. Your hand goes to the cut on your arm, you blink in disbelief, standing before you is Dean and Steve.

"Ok now us," Dean says as they both pour holy water on themselves before cutting their forearms, wrapping bandanas around the cuts.

"I know y'all aren't-" You eyes fill with tears and rush to them putting your arms arounds both of their necks hugging them into you. Dean nuzzles against your neck breathing deep, Steve's face pressed against yours, both of their arms wrapping around your back.

You take a step back taking them both in. Dean's hair is a bit longer sticking up in all different directions, like he's been running his fingers through it. Steve hair is just past his ears, beard a little more bushy.

Clearing your throat you ask, "Where have y'all been?"

"Uh... Purgatory." Dean looks down at the floor then back at you.

You look between them eyebrows pulled together, "How- How do you get out? Cas told us there was no way to get to you, if y'all were even alive..." Your voice gets quieter as you spoke.

Steve pulls you into a tight hug, "It's kind of a long story." Steve said against your head, you rub your hands up his back.

"It doesn't matter right now sweetheart," Dean walks over rubbing your arm. "It just feels good to be back." Stepping away from Steve you grab Dean and hug him close once again.

"Come on," Dean says and you follow him and Steve into the kitchen. 

Steve grabs a towel wetting it and you watch as he cleans the cut on your arm. "Sorry about this." 

"It's ok." Look at his long lashes as he looks down at your arm. You look to dusty blonde hair hanging against the side of his face, down to the brown in his bread. Dean is leaned against the counter next to you, scrubbing the cut on his arm. You look at his profile, following the slope of his nose, looking at the subtle freckles across his face. You close your eyes tight and reopen them trying to make sure you're not loosing your mind. 

You can't believe so much time has passed. Both of them have harder set looks on their faces but they still look so much how you remember but different at the same time. Steve tosses the towel in the trash and sits down in the chair across from you, pushing his hair back.

"Y'all have missed a lot." You let out an exasperated laugh. "Are y'all ready to go home?"


	28. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Steve are finally home.
> 
> 18+ ONLY SMUT, thought Dean and Steve deserved a little one on one time after being gone for so long. Probably didn't need to but couldn't help myself, this journey is almost at its end. Quick read through, all mistakes are my own.

Driving down the road, Dean and Steve are both leaned over with their eyes closed. Neither of them would open up about what happened in Purgatory while at the house and you started to wondering how much sleep they've had.

Realizing you hadn't called Bucky back you turn your phone on. As soon as service kicks in your phone starts to ring. Hurriedly you answer before the ringing can wake either of them up.

"Hello," You speak low.

"Y/N, what the fuck?!" Bucky talks loud, irritation in his voice.

You could hear Natasha in the background, "About time, where is she!"

"Where the hell are you?" Bucky asks.

"I'm on my way back," You glance at Dean and Steve and neither of them have moved.

"We have been trying to call you, do you not realize how worried we've been?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But Bucky," You sigh, "It _was_ Dean that called."

"What... what do you mean it was Dean?"

"I mean it was him, he and Steve are in the car right now." It was silent on the other end for a long time, you thought the call dropped, "Bucky?"

"Yeah," He sniffs then clears his throat, "Yeah I'm here doll. Are they ok?"

"They're all in one piece," You laugh humorlessly. "All they've told me is they were in purgatory. We'll be to the house soon."

__________________________________________________________________

Pulling into the driveway you parking the car, Dean and Steve were still asleep. You hated to wake them but knew you should get them inside so they could get some real rest.

"Hey, Dean." You whisper reaching over rubbing his leg. His hand latches onto your wrist and grips tightly as he jerks awake turning to face you. You jump eyes going wide. "Its just me," You say quickly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Shit." He lets go of your wrist, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I'm sorry." He looks at you with tired eyes.

You sit back, "We're home, wasn't sure how comfortable the car seat has been."

Steve clears his throat sitting up, you turn with a sympathetic smile. "Let's get y'all inside, Bucky, Sam and Nat are here. I know they want to see you both. I can make you something to eat and then y'all can go rest?" They both smile as you turn off the car stepping out, following you into the house.

Bucky, Sam and Nat are all in the kitchen waiting with worry on their faces as you round the corner.

"Don't worry we did all the tests." You say to Sam as he looks over your head and see Dean walking in.

"Heya Sammy." Dean says and Sam pulls him into a hug, hand clapping against his back.

You and Natasha are sniffing and wiping tears away, Dean comes over and gives Nat a hug. "You been taking care of this big dummy?" He points back at Sam who smiles.

Bucky walks over to Steve, "Don't scare me like that again punk." They both smile before embracing each other in a hug.

Steve hugs Nat and then Sam before Bucky and Dean hug, patting each other on the back. All of them muttering how happy they were to have them back.

"Damn," Nat runs her fingers under her eyes with a small laugh, "I didn't think I'd be so happy to see you two."

They both smile, you catch Dean looking at her left hand then looking over at you with a question in his eyes.

Sam see's the look and clears his throat, "Uh so I don't know how much Y/N has told y'all…" He trails off looking at you and you shake your head no silently telling him you didn't say anything. He looks back at Dean, "I uh, I asked Natasha to marry me." Sam puts his arm around her shoulders smiling.

"And you told him yes?" Dean said eyebrows going up smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah I did," Natasha smiles.

"Well," Dean sighs, "I always wanted a sister." He smiles big giving her another hug.

"Congratulations," Steve says giving Sam a pat on the back.

Everyone was smiling, and talking about how Sam proposed, Dean making a comment that he was surprised Sam didn't pass out. Commenting about a time from when they were younger, when Sam almost passed out trying to ask a girl to a dance. Sam gave Dean a look and said it was one time. All of you laughed, it felt like old times. They all moved to the table to sit down.

Moving to the fridge you get out stuff to make sandwiches, figuring it would be the quickest thing to make. Stacking them both with every kind of deli meat in the fridge, cheese, lettuce, mustard and mayo, with chips on the side. Taking them to the table you go back to the fridge grabbing them a couple beers.

They both groan as they take a bite, watching them you start to think about when was the last time they had a decent meal. Thinking to yourself that it was probably not in the entire year they were gone. They devoured the sandwiches and you get up making them both another one.

____________________________________________________

Dean was the first to get up from the table excusing himself to take a shower. Nat and Sam said their "see you later's" and Bucky and Steve move to the couch chatting while watching TV. Watching from the doorway you enjoyed hearing Steve's voice in the house again, watching the way his eyes cringe when he smiles at a lame joke Bucky say's. You can tell Bucky's trying to get him to open up, to eventually get him to talk about what they went through.

You walk over rubbing Steve's shoulders, his hand encasing yours and he leans into your touch. You feel him relax back into the couch, you lean down hugging around his neck, "I'm gonna go check on Dean."

Walking to the bedroom you slip into a pair of shorts, glancing over to see the bathroom door cracked. Peaking through you see Dean standing with a towel low on his hips, leaning over the sink, head dropped between his shoulders eyes closed.

Pushing the door open more you step in, hand on the door knob watching, "Dean?"

His long lashes move as he opens his eyes, turning his head to look at you. Your heart rate picks up at the primal look he gives you, heat rushing to your core. Standing up he turns stalking towards you looking you up and down. Eyes lingering on your legs then on your breast before they met your eyes.

He walks to you until your back presses against the wall your breath catching in your throat and his hands cage in your head. His eyes watch as your breasts move with your breathing, your eyes roam over his body, licking your bottom lip dragging it between your teeth.

Hooking his finger under your chin moving you to face him, his thumb pulling your lip from your teeth, lips capturing yours in a fierce kiss. His tongue slips into your mouth and you moan.

You missed the way his lips felt, how soft they were, how skilled his tongue was. Mind racing at all the things you thought you'd never feel again. Tears run down your cheeks and you grab his waist pulling his body flush against yours, hands running up his back.

He moans both hands cupping your face, then move down your body. His large hand massaging your breast, other hand squeezing your ass. Your need for him increases with every caress of his lips and hands. He kisses down your cheek to your neck, biting and sucking.

His hands sneak under your top pushing it up and over your head, you scrabble to push your shorts and underwear down. Hands going to his towel making it fall off his hips, cock standing hard. He grabs around your waist and lifts you up, hand gripping your thigh as you put them around his waist.

Pinning you to the wall you put a hand between you lining him up. He pushes into you with a deep moan not giving you any time to adjust, your head drops back to the wall moaning through gritted teeth, "Fuck." enjoying the painful stretch. Sinking down until his hips sit flush against you.

He thrusts deep barely moving out of you before pushing back in. You lean forward kissing and biting his neck, loving the moans you hear and feel vibrating his chest. "Fuck I missed you," he says as his hands grab your ass moving you from the wall, carrying you to the bed lowering you down.

His hands cup your breast, pulling the cups of your bra down making them spill out. He licks and sucks a nipple into his mouth your back arching off the bed. His hips move back and slam into you, your eyes roll back mouth dropping open moaning.

"Yes..." You moan breathless, "Ohhhh, yes," He sucks your other nipples into this mouth still pounding into you. One hand gripping his hair, other hand gripping his bicep.

He sits up hands gripping your hips, lips red and kiss swollen. Tilting your hip, grinding down against him your head pushes back into the mattress enjoying the new angle.

"Dean..." You moan tears pricking your eyes, "I love you," your hands hold tight to his forearms.

"Say it again." He pants gripping your hips tighter.

"Fuck, I love you, I love you, I love you," It turns into a chant and you buck and grind your hips against his thrusts chasing your orgasm. "Oh Deaaaan!" You moan.

He keep thrusting moaning loud, enjoying the feeling of you spasm around his cock. He leans down close to your mouth, thrusts becoming erratic. Your hands thread through his hair pulling his mouth to yours in a sloppy kiss. He thrusts deep before he stills, cumming with a grunt, moaning into your mouth.

Both of you sit there panting, covered in a fine layer of sweat. Moving his hands he lays his head on your chest, "I love you Y/N," He says quietly.

Tears come to your eyes, "I love you too," You say with a smile, running your fingers through his hair. He sits up kissing you sweetly, pulling out of you in the process making you groan and giggle. He lays down on the bed beside you breathing hard, "I didn't think I'd see you again." He says looking in your eyes, hand cupping your face thumb stroking your cheek.

"I didn't-" Clearing your throat as a few more tears fall from your eyes and you roll on your side, "I'm so glad you're home." Turning kissing his palm.

He looks down eyebrows pulling together, "I still see it," You hold his hand on your face, "Purgatory... when I close my eyes I see it. All of the monsters, all of the darkness..." he trails off and you lean forward kissing him.

"We can talk about it when you're ready, you're here now, that's all that matters."

He shakes his head in understanding sitting up and grabbing the towel to clean himself off, you step into the bathroom and clean yourself, slipping on your panties and shirt that were on the floor. Dean's laying in the bed and you lay down next to him, he pulls you closer to his chest. You snuggle into him sighing contently, kissing him.

____________________________________________________________

You're not sure how long you were asleep when you wake up, mouth dry. Dean snoring softly next you. You still can't believe he's home, you run you fingers over his cheek and chest making sure he's still real. Gently you slide out of the bed heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

You jump, "Gahh," You weren't expecting Steve to be sitting at the table beer in hand, "You scared me." You say hand on your chest.

"Sorry." He smiles, "Does it feel weird having us back?"

"Yeah," You sit down next to him, "I keep thinking yall aren't real or you're going to disappear." You chew your inner cheek, "Are you having a hard time sleeping?"

"A little bit, trying to get used to the fact that things aren't constantly trying to kill us." He peels the label on the bottle, "Or they might be, I don't know." He lets out a light laugh sitting back in his chair. Your eyes can't help but roam across his naked chest seeing a few new cuts and scars.

"I'm really glad you're home," You reach over your hand resting on his thigh.

"It's good to be home," He says holding your hand.

You get up from the table going to the pantry, "Wanna share a snack?" You say holding up a pack of cookies.

"Sure," He smiles and you grab some water and him another beer, sitting back at the table.

He grabs a cookie, eyes closing as he takes a bite, the subtle "Mmmm" makes your mind go to dirty thoughts.

"Enjoying that cookie?" You arch an eyebrow at him taking a bite of yours.

He laughs chewing, "I've never missed junk food so much."

"I know I've already said it, but I am really happy to have you both back." You try not to bring the mood down, "So, what did you and Bucky end up watching?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He smiles.

You giggle knowing the answer, "Dr. Sexy reruns?"

"I never thought he's be so into that type of show, but I guess we never really had anything like that back in the day."

"I think its the cowboy boots." You nod laughing, "So impractical for a doctor to wear at a hospital but that's just me. When did he end up leaving?"

"Uh," He thinks grabbing more cookies, "I fell asleep on the couch at some point and he woke me up telling me to come lock the door. Complaining about my snoring interrupting the show." Both of you laugh, falling into a comfortable silence.

Finishing your water you get up grabbing another, "Need another drink?" You ask from the fridge.

He swirls his bottle, "Nah, I'm good."

Walking around the table you sit the bottle down standing next to him. Reaching over you push his hair back, looking at how long it got. He closes his eyes, enjoying your touch. Hands trail down to his beard, smoothing the few stray hairs down. His hand comes around caressing your thigh as you stand beside him.

"I missed you." You say still holding his face between your hands. His hand holding your thigh slowly strokes along your skin, his other hand coming up to your neck pulling you down closer to his face.

You look into his blue eyes and down to his lips closing the distance, lips connecting in a light kiss. His hand goes into your hair, pulling your lips harder to his, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Hand going to the back of your panties, he pulls them down the best he can with one hand until they slide down your legs to the floor.

Your hands drop to his shoulders supporting yourself as your leg moves across his, sitting down straddling his hips. Grinding your hips against his erection in his pajama pants, moaning into the kiss. Fingers trailing down his chest, Steve breaks the kiss resting his forehead on yours, your hands stopping at the band of his pants.

Leaning back you look in his lust blown eyes, putting your feet on the ground standing above him. You lightly tug his pants until he pushes his hips up letting you pull them down far enough for his cock to lay against his stomach.

Sitting back down sliding your wetness along his length, he grabs your ass squeezing. You moan pushing yourself up again lining him up. Legs opening more as you take your time to get him seated inside your sore core. Moans mingling together as you watch his lips fall open.

Gripping his shoulders you move up and down finding your rhythm, his hands traveling up your back. Your pace increases, bouncing and grinding against him, "Oh Steve." You moan.

Leaning down sucking his bottom lip into your mouth biting it. He moans capturing your lips, your tongue pushing into his mouth. His hips flex pushing up as you come down, "Just like that baby," He moans against your lips.

He keeps pushing up as you come down, bouncing hard on him, moaning as you near your orgasm. "Don't stop," You moan, his hand grabs your hair dragging your head back. He leans forward kissing and sucking your exposed neck.

You grind back and forth pushing hard against him, breath catching in your breath. "Keep going." He moans encouraging you as you cum with a deep moan. His hand lets go of your hair, both of them dropping to your hips increasing his speed fucking up into you. A few more thrusts and he pulls you down tight against him, his head falling back as he cums.

You kiss his neck and bite along his collarbone as he moans. Sitting back you watch his chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths and the smile on his lips. Enjoying the feeling of his body beneath yours once again.

He lets out a light laugh picking his head up, leaning forward kissing you, his hands circle around cupping your ass. "We should get cleaned up." You say between kisses.


	29. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Sam get married. 
> 
> The end is finally here, its been a heck of a journey. I feel like I could of done some of it a little differently but I'm happy with how it turned out! Thank you so much to everyone who took a chance on reading this, commenting, bookmarking, and giving kudos. You're all so great, and made me so happy!! I have a few more writing ideas coming, I hope you'll check those out too <3

Double checking your dress is in its bag, you grab your shoes and phone heading to the door. Today was Natasha and Sam's wedding day. You were a bundle of nerves but so excited for this day to be here. You send a quick text to Natasha once you're in the car letting her know your on your way to the church, the guys went to meet Sam at the Tower.

Getting to the church, you head inside finding the room that was set up for the bridal party. Gently knocking before you open the door you sneak inside. Natasha is sitting on a couch, white robe with the words "Bride" on the back wrapped around her, glass of champagne in hand as she smiles at you.

"Hey!" You smile, "Are you excited?!" You squeal giving her a hug.

"I never thought this day would come," She says hugging you tight. "The hairstylist, makeup artist, and photographer should be here soon." She grabs a bag handing it to you, "Here, it's not much but I got this made for you."

You take it, "What is it?"

"Well open it and find out." You both sit down on the couch as you take the tissue paper out of the bag.

Inside is a wine glass and light pink robe with your name in glitter cursive on the back. "Awe, I love them," You take them out looking them over, "Thank you so much." You give her another hug.

Putting your glass down she pours you some champagne as you undress to your underwear, slipping into the robe. "Where is Pepper and Maria at? I though they were going to come join us while the guys do whatever they were doing."

"Yeah Pepper said they'll be by in a bit. You know Pepper and her last minute touches to everything."

"I can imagine how amazing everything is going to look today."

"Me too, she kept asking me about different things to decide on. But you know me, I'm not that picky, I told her as long as we could have something to commemorate Sam's parents she could decide all the rest." She laughs.

"Oh I bet she loved that." You say sarcastically.

"Tony did," You both laugh.

Relaxing on the couch enjoying champagne the nerves of having to stand in front of all those people and giving a speech later melted away. The hairstylist and makeup artist came in setting up a chair and laying out everything they brought, the photographer joining after them. Maria and Pepper came in talking and laughing as you both got ready.

___________________________________________________

"Oh damn," You say as you stand in from of the mirror admiring your hair and makeup as you zip up the side of your lavender dress Natasha picked out for you. Natasha whistles with a smile as they finish her hair. "Wait until you see yourself Nat. I think Sam will pass out when he see's you come through those doors. Great job ladies! Thank you so much!" You say to the women who exceeded what you both asked them to do.

You were honestly thankful Nat had good taste and didn't put you in a puff sleeved dress she threatened you with. A knock interrupts your laughter. "I'll get it." Walking to the door, barely cracking it open so no one could see inside. Dean is standing on the other side hands in the pockets of his suit, back turned. "Hey handsome!... I'll be right back." You holler over your shoulder hearing Nat say "OK".

He finally turns around, fresh hair cut, hair gelled up and back. He's wearing a grey suit, jacket open showing off the grey vest and white shirt, with purple tie that complimented your dress. The purple really made the green in his eyes pop.

He takes in your appearance mouth falling open as his eyes roam over you. "Sorry I didn't want to see anything I wasn't suppose to. Sweetheart," He leans into you, hands going around your waist. "You look so beautiful." He leans down giving you a quick kiss.

"I wish we weren't at church," You smile, "I'm liking this suit on you." You grab the lapels of his jacket pulling him into another kiss.

He smiles pulling away, "How is she?" He raises an eyebrow towards the door.

"She's good, ready to finally make it official. What about Sam?" You lace your arms around his neck.

"He was shaking like a leaf when I left," He laughs and you smack his arm.

"Oh let him be nervous."

A whistle comes from behind you, turning you gasp in shock. Steve and Bucky are walking towards both of you in their pressed dark grey suits, ready to escort guests to their seats. But it isn't the suits that has your mouth dropping open. Both of them cut off their long hair. The short style you haven't see on Steve in a long time, and never seen on Bucky other than in pictures. Steve also shaved off his beard you came to enjoy. They look like they walked right out of the 40's.

"They told me not to tell you anything." Dean whispers in your ear.

Coming to stand in front of you, your hand goes to Steve's face, stroking down his now bare cheek. You push up and give his cheek a kiss. Turning your attention to Bucky your hand goes to the back of his head running your finger through the short hair there. Leaning over giving his cheek a kiss. If you weren't at a church you would have pulled them all into a room and had your way.

"You two look great." You step back taking them all in. "Don't tell me Sam cut his hair too?!" Your eyes go wide.

They all laugh, "No, as much as I think he needs to cut that mop, he didn't." Dean smiles.

"Good, Nat probably would of killed all of you if that happened."

You stand in the hall for a while longer talking with the guys until Pepper peeps out the door telling you it was time for Natasha to get into her dress. You give them all hugs and tell them you'll see them in the chapel.

_________________________________________________

Tears pricked your eyes as you watch Natasha take pictures, looking absolutely stunning in her dress.

"You better not be messing up your make up over there." She laughs eyeing you.

You pat under your eyes smiling, "I can happy cry if I want to." She comes over holding your hands and you hear the camera clicking taking candid pictures. "I am so happy for you." A few tears come to her eyes and she hugs you tight. Taking a deep breath you both laugh blinking away the tears. "Ok, we can do this later cause right now," Looking at the time, "It's time to get you married!" You both squeal in excitement.

The doors to the chapel are closed as you and Natasha walk to stand beside them, music plays softly from the other side.

"Are you nervous?" You smile asking her.

"Nope, I am so ready to marry the love of my life." She smiles confidently.

You squeeze her hand as the song changes, "That's my que." You walk to the doors and they open, everyone turning. Dean, Sam and Fury are all standing at the altar waiting. You smile at the guests as you walk towards the altar. Steve and Bucky winking as you pass by them on the front row, Dean with a large smile on your face as you stand opposite of him. 

"Everyone if you will please stand for the bride." Fury says to the guests. You give Sam a smile, turning toward the doors.

The doors open wide and Natasha is standing at the end holding her bouquet, bright smile on her face. Looking over at Sam you see his eyes fill with tears as he smiles wide not taking his eyes off of her. Dean leans over telling him something with a clap on the shoulder.

Natasha comes to stand in front of him, "Hey good looking." She says tears in her eyes smiling up at him.

"Hey beautiful," He says with a sniff, you feel the tears coming to your eyes.

You take her bouquet as she takes Sam's hand and the ceremony starts.

The ceremony is short, sweet and full of smiles. When Fury told Sam he may kiss his bride, but not too long everyone laughed. The music started and everyone cheered as Sam and Natasha started back down the aisle. Dean walked to you and you grab onto his elbow as he walks you out of the chapel. The photographer snapping pictures, and snagging all of you once you're out of the chapel. 

Bucky and Steve wait patiently in the foyer for the pictures to finish before you all head to the reception together.  
__________________________________________________

In the reception you all enjoy the good food and drinks, marveling extravagant, yet not over the top, decorations that Pepper put together. It fit very well with Natasha and Sam. Everyone who came to the wedding mingled around the room chatting and laughing. 

Looking around you couldn't help the smile that stayed on your face. It was a very joyous day for so many and you were thankful to be a part of it. Dean leaned over nudging your arm with his.

"You feel like dancing yet?" He eyed you before looking around the room like you were.

"When don't I feel like dancing?" You laughed back as he took your hand walking you out to the dance floor.

He held you close swaying along to the music, you see Sam and Nat come out as he spins her onto the floor her laughing the entire time. 

"How does it feel to have a sister that can whip your butt?" You say with a smile up at Dean.

"Pretty good actually, I know she'll always have Sam's back." He smiles back, "Do you want this someday?" You look as him, eyebrows pulled together, not sure what he meant. "Getting married, having a wedding... maybe start a family?"

You looked at him for a moment truly thinking, "I think I do, one day." You smile, "How about you?"

"Yeah, as much as I've said I'm not that time, I really want it too." 

You both laugh and joke through the rest of the song before going back and joining Bucky and Steve at the table.

Looking between the men you fell in love with, you smile as they all laugh and talk. You weren't sure where life was going to take all of you yet, but you knew that with them in your life everything would be just how it was suppose to be.


End file.
